This is making a move
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Different series of events in Scream 4. Kirby is trying to forget that horrible night, but learns she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Kirby laid on her sofa, drinking the rest of her icy drink and watching Stab 7 for what seemed like the 100th time. The house had fallen silent. She knew Jill and Trevor were upstairs, and Robbie was most likely passed out drunk in the back yard...

But Charlie?"

She could have killed Trevor for interrupting them. She hadn't seen him since he stormed off a few minutes ago. Laying there, Kirby decided enough was enough. After everything that had happened these past few days, she decided to say to hell with it and take a chance.

Setting her glass down she took a deep breath and got up walking slowly down the hall, her shoes clicking against the hardwood floor.

"Charlie?"

She called, making her way to her step-dad's office. Both him and her mother were gone on vacation for the week and most likely wouldn't hear about any of this until they got back. Kirby hadn't called yet and knew it was for the best...she honestly didn't want to worry them. Sighing, she looked into the dark ended room and saw Charlie standing there staring out one of the windows. Finding this odd he was alone in the dark, she was tempted to flick on the light before deciding not to. That same strange flutter entered her stomach and she had to softly laugh it off.

Charlie and her had known each other forever. Both were film geeks, and both were in the same circle of friends. But something about this past year...she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Before she never really took the time to notice him, to even give him the time of day. He was just Robbie's sidekick and someone she could use her dry humor on. He was nice enough though, adopted by parents who were older and very pleasant to be around.

She began to notice how cute he really was. How nice and thick his long hair was, how clear his skin shinned, his big his eyes were...

She had to admit, never in a million years would she think she would develop a crush on him of all people...

Now here they were.

She found it funny, they were so much alike...

"Charlie?"

Charlie turned, the thin moonlight shinning in and reflecting against his haunted blue eyes. Right away he gave an exhausted sad smirk.

"Hey...sorry Trevor was just pissing me off, needed a few minutes alone..."

Kirby smiled walking forward, her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Well...maybe we can get back to whatever we were about to do..."

Kirby said with a sly smile. Stepping closer, she saw that Charlie was sweating. Trying to keep her cool, she came in closer and smelled his cologne, something she never noticed before. Reaching forward, she gently touched his arm and smiled before tilting her head to the side. Charlie looked nervous and slightly unsure before tilting his head as well.

The two kissed, their soft lips touching.

Kirby shut her eyes and honestly never thought she had felt a more perfect kiss in her entire life.

Slowly the kiss broke and both stared at each other before nervously laughing. Kirby smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..."

Kirby said softly, making Charlie give a very stunned reaction. Kirby pressed one of her hands against his chest and smiled.

"God you're cute..."

The next thing Kirby honestly remembered was wrapping her arms around Charlie's shoulders. He pinned her against the wall, kissing her like a madman, she could tell he hadn't really done this before. Their mouths opening and closing. Kirby tilted her head back before reaching down and trying to work Charlie's belt off.

"Wait..."

Charlie said in a breathless voice.

But Kirby didn't want to listen, her hands unbuttoned his jeans and slowly brought down his fly. Quickly she reached down and made him stiffen. His eyes widening, he stared at her in shock before she laughed and began to push her jeans down as well.

"Kirby wait..."

But Kirby needed this, she needed something to make her feel as if she was escaping. Right away she thought back on taking her birth control pill this morning...at least she thought she did...she was positive. Kissing Charlie, she held onto him before whispering in his ear...

"Do it Charlie, just do it..."

Charlie looked nervous, his hands shaking as he pulled himself out, Kirby made sure her slacks were pushed down to her ankles as he leaned against the wall, felling his warm breath against her neck. Charlie tried for a moment, deep in thought, and tried again. Kirby felt it pressing against her inner thigh and waited before Charlie looked at her embarrassed.

"I...I can't get it in."

Kirby smiled reaching down, helping him to enter her, at first Charlie held back, but Kirby raised one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist, pressing him to come forward. Charlie shook for a second then pushed himself completely in. Kirby gasped for a second, a full throbbing entering her before Charlie looked down at her, his eyes full of concern.

"What is it?"

Kirby adjusted herself before smiling, her heart was racing.

"Nothing..."

She pressed her lips against his as he began to move, both were in a very awkward position standing up, but Kirby had ever honestly felt this good in her whole life. Leaning against the wall with her arms around him, she continued to kiss him when...

"Shit!"

Charlie mumbled and she felt him come, right away warmth went down her thighs and there was silence. She knew right away this was his first time. Charlie lowered his head and quickly pulled out of her, embarrassed as he quickly buttoned his jeans and put up the fly.

"I'm sorry..."

He mumbled before Kirby took a second to catch her breath, reaching up she pulled her slacks up before smiling softly.

"Charlie..."

Charlie looked away and quickly walked out of the room.

"Charlie!"

But he kept walking. After a moment or two Kirby stood there, feeling slightly sore and horrible about herself. This wasn't exactly how she saw this happening between her and Charlie. Sighing, she fixed herself and walked out looking for him, expecting to see him sitting in front of the TV again.

Instead...nothing.

Walking to the stairs she thought she heard something when Jill began to walk down the stairs.

"Found my phone, I never texted Trevor, he's such a lair..."

That's when Kirby sensed something was wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

"I was right."

Kirby choked back a sob as sweet relief swept over her. In just the matter of ten minutes everything had fallen apart. Her whole life she had always been the one watching horror movies, collecting the classics, reading up on trivia, and sorta taking pleasure in the fact that she was from the town where her favorite series took place in. In fact, as sad as it sounded...she thought it was cool that Jill was cousins with Sidney. She wasn't old enough

She was three years old when the first film was released, far too young to ever see it. Finally age the age of eight, her obsession with movies had taken over and nearly every Friday night she would be taken to the video store where she could rent whatever she wanted. For one sleepover she decided to rent to first two stab movies and was blown away.

She was too young to remember the murders that happened, but her mother had closely followed the story in the papers, taking pity on Sidney. It wasn't until Kirby was in the 8th grade that she finally met Jill and became close friends with her. One time she casually asked what it was like being a family member to someone who went through everything like her cousin did. Jill simply rolled her eyes saying she didn't know. It really never affected her.

Both would watch the Stab movies, enjoying it and never fully thinking that these were based on real murders. That these teenagers had been real, had lived in this town, had families, and were now dead.

Kirby planned on writing a paper on the murders for her English project coming up, even though she knew Mr. O' Connor would disapprove.

Now Olivia was dead and somehow she was so brainwashed it didn't even bother her. She had known Olivia for years, yet for the past twenty-four hours she acted as if nothing had happened. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her.

She began to panic when Jill's cousin showed up.

They had hid downstairs, which her step-dad was currently in the middle of trying to turn into a game room. Her heart had pounded, and she watched helplessly as Charlie was tied up before her very eyes.

Why hadn't she let him in? Why hadn't she trusted him.

Now there was no answer on the other line, her stomach did a slight jump knowing she had gotten it right. Finally all those years of useless knowledge had paid off. Staring at Charlie, who looked so scared her heart ached.

She thought back of them in the office upstairs, how quick and unsuccessful it seemed. She hated herself for not letting him in. She was scared to death, but she had won.

"I fucking won."

She quickly walked out, looking around in the darkness before quickly kneeling down and ripping the tape off Charlie's mouth. His hair hung down and his hands still bloody.

"I did it Charlie, I got it right..."

She began to undo his legs as fast as she could. Charlie nervously looked as something moved in the bushes.

"Almost there.."

Kirby just wanted to take his hand and run. For a brief second she honestly saw herself thinking that she loved him. That if they could live through this night they could live through anything, and that she would never ever not trust him again.

Standing, she leaned over undoing his hands.

"Come on..."

Charlie began to stand, reaching behind him as his other hand firmly held onto her shoulder.

"Kirby, this is making a move."

Before she even had a change to react, a large knife blade went plunging into her stomach. For a brief second Kirby honestly didn't know what was happening. Her eyes widened as the blade cut through her flesh and muscle. The blade twist, cutting organs as blood began to ooze out. Kirby's body stiffened as she gasped. She stared at Charlie in disbelief.

"Four years of classes and now you notice me? It's too late now you stupid bitch!"

No...

Kirby didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be. Not Charlie...

Not the same Charlie that she had hung out with for years. Not the same Charlie she had talked with, had classes with, and even developed a crush on. Not the same Charlie she had sex with less than fifteen minutes ago upstairs.

She stared at his insane eyes as he slid the knife out and plunged it into her again, twisting upward as blood bubbled in her throat. At first she thought she was in shock before the worst possible throbbing pain entered her.

"Charlie?"

She asked in a breathless pain filled voice.

"Shhhh..."

Charlie held her as she gripped onto his body, she didn't want to believe he was the killer. She just wanted to wake up and see this was all just a bad dream. She prayed it was as more pain began to seize her body.

"Doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies huh?"

She held onto him, feeling her vision begin to gray over.

"C-Charlie?"

The knife slid out of her as he threw her down, she hit the patio hard as her hands laced together over her badly bleeding wound.

This is just a movie...it can't be real. I can't die...I'm too young! No, it's not Charlie...he would never do this...

Her thoughts echoed in her head as she heard Charlie walk away. Holding herself as another wave of pain took over, she laid there as silent tears rolled down her face. Moments black a darkness over took her.

Twenty Minuit later two police officers walked over, shinning flashlights with their guns drawn.

"Found another one!"

One of the officers knelt down beside Kirby, who laid still in a dark puddle of blood. He pressed his fingers against her throat and felt a very weak pulse.

"WE GOT A LIVE ONE!"

Meanwhile Kirby drifted in a dark abyss in which she kept searching for Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kirby, this is making a move."_

Kirby's eyes snapped open as those words echoed through her head. She at first was blinded by a bright light and everything seemed to blur together. She thought she heard voices and the beeping of machines. Finally the light adjusted to a greenish blue tint and everything cleared.

"Kirby, honey?"

It was her mother.

Kirby laid in the hospital bed, oxygen hooked up to her, and what seemed like a million monitors and tubes attached to her arms and chest. A dull throbbing filled her midsection and when she tried to speak her throat felt dry and sore.

"Mom?"

She said in a hushed voice, right away her mother's kind face smiled down at her, reaching over with her cool feeling hands and touched her daughter's forehead. For a moment Kirby thought she saw tears in her relieved looking eyes.

"Oh baby..."

Kirby's stepfather stood beside her, for once in the ten years she had known him looked worried and scared.

Kirby looked around, she was in a hospital room, it was night and an IV bag was slowly dripping beside her. Looking down she saw she was dressed in a hospital gown. She slowly reached down and gently touched her stomach which was tender.

"Don't touch honey, you got stitches..."

Kirby seemed so confused. The last thing she honestly remembered...

"_Kirby, this is making a move..."_

The horror of everything came slamming into Kirby at full speed. For a moment her memory tried its hardest to to believe the reality of what happened before she blacked out. Jill, herself, Robbie, and Charlie had all gone to her place after the cops came to the barn. It was just going to be a couple of them together on a Friday night relaxing and watching a few movies. The excitement and horror of what had happened in the last forty-eight hours was still not sinking in. To them this was just a harmless evening, ignoring what was really going on in their town.

Trevor had shown up...

Then Sidney...

She remembered hiding downstairs in the game room with Jill's cousin, scared out of her mind but trying to keep it together, just like the female heroes from some of her favorite horror movies...

Alice from Friday the 13th, Nancy from A Nightmare On Elm Street...

And Sidney from Stab.

Instead she remembered her heart pounding loudly in her chest, she remembered trying to control her breathing when a bang made her spin around. It was Charlie, standing at the back door looking terrified.

"Charlie..."

She was about to walk over, just twenty minutes ago in her stepfather's office she was almost certain she had taken his virginity. It was a brief, embarrassing, but still tender moment between the two. Charlie in her eyes was no longer Robbie's little sidekick. He wasn't the boy she had grown up with, who she had known since grade school. Who was honestly the male version of herself. The boy who slowly began to grow into his looks around last year when his hair started to grow and Kirby noticed how clear his skin was and how big and blue his eyes were.

How his voice had deepened, and how she began to notice they had more in common then all the other jerks she had dated the last couple of years. She knew he liked her, in fact the little cat and mouse game she had been playing with him since last winter had been fun. She looked forward to their few classes together and cinema club. In fact she would always take out her compact and made sure her makeup was just right before strolling in as if she didn't care.

They had been flirting and playfully teasing each other, and deep down inside Kirby was hoping Charlie would get enough guts to ask her to the prom. If push came to shove she would just do it.

Tonight had been special even though it seemed like everything around them was spinning out of control. She was scared and for those few minutes in the dark office, somehow it all went away.

She remembered seeing how sweaty and scared he looked, and how she froze the moment she saw his blood soaked hands.

"Kirby let me in!"

He pounded on the glass when she froze, staring at his hands.

Right away he saw the look on her face before putting up his hands.

"No, this...I found Robbie, please let me in."

"If you can't trust him don't let him in."

"Get away from the door Charlie..."

"What?"

"Get away from the door Charlie."

"Kirby please..."

"Get away from the door."

"What the fuck?"

Charlie begged her, almost on the verge of tears to let her in as she shook her head. She felt torn, hating herself questioning him.

"I'm sorry...I can't."

That's when the killer appeared behind him.

"Charlie behind you!"

The killer grabbed Charlie by the hair slamming him into the glass before pulling him away, Sidney and Kirby ran to the window helpless before the lights went out. The last thing she heard was Charlie saying...

"Kirby!"

Now here she was...

"_Kirby, this is making a move..."_

"Charlie?"

She slowly said, right away her mother and stepfather exchanged a look. Kirby held back tears, remembering how happy she was she was tore the tape away from him. She had won, and she had saved his life. This wasn't a movie, she had beat the killer and was going to save Charlie.

She thought as she was taking the tape off him for a brief second that she really loved him...

Then he stood up with the knife, the memory of the blade shoving into her stomach made her entire body stiffen. The pain that went through her body wasn't anything like she ever thought it would be. Seventeen years of watching horror movies and never before did she think this would happen to her...

She remembered her muscles being torn apart, and the blade twisting upwards, the wave of shock and warmth flooding through her.

"Charlie did it?"

She said holding back tears.

"Honey, you need you're rest...we almost lost you."

Kirby shook her head, holding back tears.

"Mom, please..."

Her mother sat on the edge of her bed sighing.

"Honey, it was Jill and Charlie."

Kirby stared up in disbelief.

"What?"

Her mother struggled with the words.

"You've been touch and go since yesterday night, the doctor's finally got you stable this morning. The sheriff made a statement early...it seems that Jill and Charlie were working together honey."

No, not Jill. Not her best friend. Not the girl she had thought of as a sister these past four years. Not the girl she saw everyday, went shopping with, watched movies, and talked about boys with...

No, Jill was with her when the killer attacked, she's Sidney's cousin...it couldn't be...

"No..."

Her mother gently brushed her short blond hair back with love.

"Jill was insane honey, her and Charlie had set this entire thing up. They admitted everything to her cousin Sidney..."

"Were they arrested?"

"No honey, their both dead."

Kirby felt sick.

"How?"

"The details weren't released yet but the sheriff talked with us. He said Jill turned on Charlie and killed him. She then attacked Sidney leaving her for dead and banged herself up pretty good, posing as the survival. She tried to frame it on Trevor who she killed and Charlie..."

"She killed Trevor?"

"I'm afraid so honey, she was rushed to the hospital...had no idea you had survived. I guess she slipped up with something in front of the sheriff and panicked when she learned Sidney was stable, she tried to kill her but she was shot. I'm so sorry Kirby..."

Jill and Charlie...

It couldn't be? They barley even talked to each other. Sure they had all known each other for years, but Kirby didn't think Jill said more than thirty words to Charlie a year.

They had planned this? What to kill everybody? Why? Suddenly the pain and hurt swept over her, most of her life had been a lie. Her best friend was crazy, somebody who would kill anyone without a second thought.

The boy she had grown to like, maybe even love had been her partner. Had that meant that Jill and Charlie were together? No, it couldn't be...

She thought back at how gently Charlie had touched and held her in the office, how she had felt him inside her, and how nervous he looked when he stared at her.

The memory of the knife stabbing her kept coming back.

_Four years of classes together and you notice me now? It's too late you stupid bitch!"_

Kirby covered her face and began to sob.

She shouldn't have survived, at this exact moment, she wished she was dead.

Her mother tried to touch her, but she pulled away, crying even harder, not wanting to believe it.

After a while, her cries turned into soft sobs, and finally nothing at all. She turned over slightly, still sore, not wanting to talk to anybody. She laid there, her eyes bloodshot and raw from crying before the doctor told her mother and stepfather they had to go.

He said Kirby needed her rest, tomorrow the police could question her.

Laying in the darkness, Kirby listened to the machines, never feeling so alone before in her entire life.

After a while, she slept...

_Kirby awoke around two in the morning. Without thinking, she swung her feet over the feet and began to slowly take off all the tubes and sticky things from her. One of the machines beeped for a moment before going silent. She waited a moment for a nurse to come in, they checked on her almost every hour, making her sleep broken._

_Instead nothing._

_Sighing, she slowly stood up, surprised not to feel a horrible wave of pain and soreness from her stomach. Clutching onto the IV pole, she slowly began to wheel to it the door when she peeked out and saw the nurse's station was empty and the hallway dark._

_Leaving her room, she pushed her IV pole to the elevator and just by chance she pushed one of the bottom buttons and waited. Once the doors opened and let hr out she waked down a dark corridor where stretchers lined the hallways, with sheets draped over them._

_Kirby remembered in New Nightmare when the lead goes to the morgue to ID her husband. _

_She walked to a large set of metal swinging doors and pushed them open._

_The morgue was empty, flicking lights hung over head. On the left wall was draws upon draws where she suspected some of her friends laid in._

_In the enter of the room were two metal tables with sheets over them, bodies laid underneath._

_Kirby felt her heart pound in her chest as she wheeled slowly over before staring down at one of the sheets. Holding back tears, she slowly pulled down the sheet and stared down._

_Charlie laid there._

_His once thick and lovely brown hair now hung down like dead wire around his shoulders. The blood was washed out of it and had air dried, it curled at the ends. His skinny pale face was white and his eyelids and lips were a dark purplish blue._

_She gasped a little, putting her hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes._

_This was the boy she thought she loved, and this was the boy who had tried to kill her._

_She pulled the sheet down a little more to his chest and saw an ugly and crude stitch work right above his heart. He had been stabbed._

_She stared down with no expression when his eyes snapped open, the once brilliant blue color gone and faded._

_Kirby screamed and jumped back when the table behind her moved, the sheet fell off and Jill sat up, scratched up and bloody. She grabbed a knife form one of the tables and wrapped her arms around Kirby's terrified body. The knife pressed against her throat._

"_What's you're favorite scary movie?"_

_Jill hissed at her. Just then Charlie slowly sat up, the sheet falling around his waist, he reached forward and touched Kirby's now sore and bleeding stomach, which soaked through her hospital gown._

"_Stay with me Kirby...please stay..."_

_Kirby screamed and..._

Woke up.

She laid in the hospital bed, it was early morning.

She laid there, her heart pounding in her chest before her face crumbled and she began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**WOODSBORO MASSACRE**_

_**TWELVE DEAD! TOWN IN SHOCK**_

_**LOCAL TEENS DEVASTATE TOWN WITH MURDER SPREE**_

_**COPYCAT OF WOODSBORO MURDERS ON ANNIVERSARY OF ORIGINAL BLOOD BATH**_

_**SIDNEY PRESCOTT RETURNS TO COUSIN'S SENSELESS COPYCAT MURDERS**_

_**JILL ROBERTS & CHARLIE WALKER LOCAL TEENS MURDER TWELVE IN COPYCAT BLOOD BATH**_

_**WOODSBORO MURDERS BASED ON FAMOUS STAB SLASHER SERIES HAS ANOTHER BLOODY TRAIL LEFT BEHIND**_

Those had been the first few headlines on the biggest newspapers around the country.

Kirby's mother and stepfather tried their hardest to keep these away from their daughter. They also tried not to have her watch the news. Woodsboro had become a local swarm for the media. Even crazed fans of the Stab series had camped out, causing complete chaos in this small Californian town. Reports had been hounding the police, wanting more answers about what had exactly happened. They wanted to talk to Sidney, and Kirby the girl who had survived. They were in complete uproar after hearing about what happened to Jill. For the first few hours after everything happened everyone, including the reporters had been fooled. Jill had been behind these horrible murders, and had almost gotten away with it before millions of people's eyes.

Now word had spread Charlie Walker was not just the only person behind it. Sidney's cousin, Jill Roberts, a local teen from the town had been found guilty was committing these murders and being killed at the hospital in self defense.

The sheriff and Sidney weren't giving any comment, neither was Kirby.

Instead she spent the first two weeks after everything happened recovering at the hospital. Her mother had turned down her friends from seeing her. They said what was most important to just recover, she had been attacked and nearly died. Right now she needed to stay out of the spotlight. They worried, Kirby had been through so much, her friends murdered, and finding out her own best friend was behind it.

She laid there, day after day as the doctors kept checking her levels as she laid there almost in a daze. Sidney and the sheriff had come to see her. Sidney had been sweet and squeezed her hand. Kirby nearly cried, she asked her why Jill? Why would Jill want to do such a thing? She knew her...at least thought she did. Sidney looked down ashamed. She explained what had happened, including Jill's motive. Kirby nearly wanted to scream.

She was jealous? She wanted to be in the spotlight and get attention? So many people were dead, young people who had their whole life's ahead of them. People she had called friends. People with families...

It was all a lie.

She now no longer could remember Jill from being friends with all. All their good memories seemed to wash away with a horrible aching hate she couldn't take away. Jill had caused all of this, and now look where it left her...dead.

And Charlie...

When her and Sidney were alone, she closed her eyes ashamed and admitted that her and Charlie had sex right before it happened. Sidney looked as if she had been through something very much the same at one point in her life. Sidney sighed, knowing Kirby was too ashamed to say anything to her own mother. She looked at Kirby, the way one person would look down at their sister or daughter.

She sighed and petted Kirby's arm.

"It's okay...I'm sure the Charlie you saw was a much different person. You knew a different side of him."

"He fucking tried to kill me Sidney..."

Kirby said choking back tears, she covered her eyes shaking her head. Sidney squeezed her hand.

"Kirby, Charlie was just brain washed by Sidney. I think he was just a very unstable sick boy who was lonely and was swept up with the way Jill acted. He was betrayed as well, I've seen it before. That's why Jill picked him, he was unstable and sick..."

"I knew both of them for so long, it doesn't make any sense! I thought..."

Her words broke up before Sidney leaned in and hugged her. She told her that none of this was her fault, and that as horrible as a thing that happened, it was over and the important thing was that she was alive.

Kirby laid in bed most of the day, finally the sheriff and two other local officers came in and questioned her while her mother sat beside her. Kirby tried to say exactly how everything happened that night, leaving out the few minutes her and Charlie were alone in her stepfather's office. She told everything as best as she could remember, and finally down to telling them about trying to untie Charlie and getting stabbed.

She left out the part of Charlie saying that they had four years of classes together and that it was too late. She also left out the part of them almost kissing in the living room. She knew these details didn't help anything. Charlie and Jill were dead.

It was over.

A statement was released and finally Kirby heard that the funerals were happening. Sidney said she wasn't going to them, she would be leaving town soon. The sheriff and his wife who had now been released from the hospital were going.

Kirby decided not to. Unlike Jill, she didn't want to be the center of attention. She would stay away as her friends got buried. Each one was one after another. Robbie's parents were getting him cremated she heard and were having a private service. Kirby's mother kept her up with the funerals. Each day as sore as her stomach felt, she began getting ready to build her strength up and leave the hospital to go back home.

Jill's funeral was private as well. Sidney was her only living family and had paid for a small service where she was buried beside her mother. Kirby's mother said there was no service in case the parents or family of the victims tried to crash it.

Charlie's parents had done a small service as well. Charlie was buried in the same cemetery right outside of town and Charlie's parents gave no comment to the papers or news stations. From what people said, they were crushed. They had adopted Charlie when he was a baby and never saw any sign of Charlie ever doing this. He had been before hand a happy go lucky normal boy who they loved very much.

But he had them all fooled.

Kirby thought of Charlie laying in a casket six feet under and it made her sick. She had learned that Jill had stabbed him, all the while he thought he was in on her plan. She heard the police found him stabbed once in the heart and once in the stomach laying on the floor when they found Sidney and Jill in the kitchen.

She could almost see him laying there in his white button up shirt, his hair in his face, a puddle of blood...

Her stomach turned at the thought of it.

Finally Kirby went home. The doctors said they would take her stitches out in about a month, and until then she would have to take it very easy. She left the hospital in the middle of the night, nearly tweleve days since everything happened. By then there were no longer reporters camped outside of the hospital. The hype had died down somewhat even though it was still being headlines in the papers. Kirby's parents brought her back home where she sat in the backseat wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. Her hair was back in a headband and she sat there as her parents pulled up the driveway.

The house looked exactly the same as it did as that night. Slowly her mother got out and helped her out of the car as her stepfather walked ahead of them with Kirby's bag, going to unlock the door.

Kirby had no idea Robbie had been murdered right on their front lawn. His body found on the porch. They walked in and right away the cold A.C hit her skin. Her mother helped her down the hall.

"You want to go lay down?"

Kirby shook her head.

"I just want to sit in the living room for a second..."

Her mother nodded leading her to the living room. Her stepfather smiled behind them, he had been very supportive through this entire ting. For four whole days their house had been a crime scene. Reports camped out and police officers going through the house inch by inch taking photographs. They had hired a police officer to drive by the house a few times at night so no press would try to come near. So far everything had been peaceful. They had handled all the talking when people asked how Kirby was doing. They had even spoken to her school. She had nearly two more months until graduating. They were going to sit down and talk to Kirby before letting her decide whenever or not she wanted to finish up.

Kirby hadn't said much while she was in the hospital. Both her mother and stepfather were worried.

Now as her mother helped her down on the couch she looked at the other seat and felt sick. Thirteen days ago, less than two weeks...Charlie had sat in that same exact seat. She looked at the flat screen with all her movies and thought about them watching Stab 7.

She remembered telling him it would be a good time to make a move, and then her leaning in close to kiss him. She remembered how perfect that moment was before Trevor came in.

She had sat there with her friends...

She glanced at the kitchen. That was where it was supposed to have all ended. Somewhere on that floor, Charlie had laid dead.

She tried not to feel sick but her head was buzzing. She felt dizzy. Out back was the place where she had been stabbed. Sitting there, she looked at her mother as her stepfather walked in the kitchen and took out his cellphone to dial up for pizza.

Kirby stared up at her videos and felt sick. She didn't think she could ever want another one of those again.

She sat there as her mother smiled, rubbing her arm.

"You okay baby?"

Kirby then shut her eyes before lowering her head. Right away her mother held her tight/

"Shhhhh, it's all right..."

Kirby remembered Charlie saying the same exact thing to her as she fell to the ground. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried even harder. Her stepfather looked over worried. Her mother tried to hush her as she slowly got herself under control. They had died, and she had lived. That was the sad truth of it all.

Sitting there she knew her years of being a carefree teenager was now gone.

And unknown to her, Charlie's bastard child was just beginning to grow in her.


	5. Chapter 5

_He was sitting just a foot away in the other chair, Robbie had gone out back and Jill and Trevor were most likely arguing upstairs. The movie hadn't been on very long, but Kirby had been watching Charlie very closely. She was almost screaming inside her head for him to just turn and look at her. Instead he nervously sat up straight, his head turned towards the movie, every once in a while taking sips from his energy drink. Studying his face, she saw how honestly clear and flawless it looked. There wasn't any blemishes, in fact it was a milky cream color that didn't seem to have one single flaw on it. _

_His jaw bone was very strong, as was his facial features. She saw how long and thick his hair now was, something he had started growing just a few years ago. _

_She noticed how red and plump his lips were._

"_Hey Charlie?"_

_Charlie turned, and right away Kirby's eyes widened in horror. _

_Charlie sat there, his white button up shirt badly stained and soaking through with blood. The cloth right on his chest was ripped and darkened. His big blue eyes were wide and scared looking, his hair hung down in bloody clumps as he shook. Right away a bubble of blood dribbled up from his lips._

_Kirby reached forward, right away on pure instinct she pressed her hand against the bleeding wound. _

"_Charlie! You're hurt! What happened?"_

_Charlie shook and stared down at her as she slid off the sofa and knelt down beside him. The blood was beginning to ooze through her hand. Charlie's expression changed right away as he lunged forward, knocking her back down on the hard wooden floor. Nearly hitting the glass coffee table, she screamed as Charlie climbed on top of her._

_Kirby shirked as she wiggled underneath him, right away he held strongly onto her wrists and pinned her down._

"_Charlie!"_

_She yelled before he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. Panic jumped into her heart as she struggled, hoping maybe Robbie was close by and would save her._

_That's when Kirby's eyes widened. _

_Blood came out of Charlie's mouth, filling up hers. The thick oil like liquid went down her throat in gushes as she choked. A loud heart beat began to fill the air when..._

"NO!"

Kirby shot up in bed.

Another nightmare.

Right away with shaken hands she touched her lips, almost expecting to find blood. Staring at her slim fingertips, she saw they were bare. Turning her hands over, she looked at her high polished nails and felt a horrible gut wrenching wave hit her heart. It was early morning, a little after six. It was a Saturday, and her mother and stepfather were still asleep.

Seeing the early morning light come through the windows, she sat in the middle of her bed, almost swallowed by the comforters and piles of pillows surrounding her. Laying there she rubbed her face, lowering her head and running her fingers through her short blond hair.

She looked over at her desk, up at her movie posters and the papers and folders, DVDs, and CDs that littered the area. Glancing at her TV she remembered she had fallen asleep to the original Fog. Lately she had stared at her slasher movies with disgust. As much as she hated it, she knew her love of horror was slowly beginning to fade. She knew it would be no time before she threw all her slasher titles away, which was most of her collection. Even last night as she laid in bed alone, just watching this movie about ghosts seemed to give her a very unsettling feeling. Curling up, she tried to remember less than a month ago when everything was normal. She was this care free spunky girl who had dreams of going to UCLA for film. She had her friends, and was hoping Charlie would get the guts to ask her out finally...

"_Kirby, this is making a move..."_

Kirby snapped her eyes shut remembering that painful memory. Looking down at herself, she slowly lifted her T-shirt and saw the two large purplish shinny tender scars across her stomach. Just a few days ago the stitches had been taken out which was very painful. Still Kirby had trouble getting around and even when she was in the shower whenever she ran her hands over her stomach a horrible tender pain filled her.

In fact she was sickened whenever she took a look at herself naked in the mirror. Looking at those ugly scars reminded her of what happened...

Her mother said maybe later this year they could ride out to LA and talk to a plastic surgeon who could help taking the scars away. Kirby honestly didn't want to talk nor think about it. Those scars had been made by Charlie, her friend...and somebody she had honestly really liked. A boy who just twenty minutes before he inflected these scars, had sex with her just downstairs from where she now slept.

Kirby had decided just a few days ago that she didn't want to finish up the year. Her mother had spoken to the school and they were beyond understanding. To Kirby now the thought of prom, graduation, and the last few weeks of senior year seemed horrible. She knew that everyone would look at her different. She was the survivor of the murders. She was there that night, and had been attacked. There would be questions such as...

"What did it feel like to be stabbed? Did it hurt?"

"Did you have any idea that it was Jill and Charlie?"

"How did it feel when you found out your own friends killed to kill you?"

She knew her other friends at school would be just like that. She knew they didn't mean any harm, but the truth was that's how kids were. She found herself being guilty of it just a day after Olivia had died. This wasn't any horror movie. It was just a horrible series of events that ended with a lot of good people dead. She tried to remember before all of this had happened. How much she was looking forward to her last months in high school. She was a senior now and had dreams of her own. She had been applying to different colleges, going to parties, staying out late, planning senior prank, laughing, and feeling care free.

Her mother had promised her a graduation party which she had been thinking up since the winter. Prom was coming up and she remembered how much Jill said after her and Trevor broke up that she really didn't want to go. Kirby had been pushing her into it. Sure it seemed stupid, but she honestly was looking forward to it. In fact one of her favorite slasher movies was Prom Night after all...the original of course.

She remembered going to the local shopping mall and eying a sparking red dress that she was dying to try on. She remembered just a week before the murders happened she had decided to herself that if Charlie didn't have the ball to ask her out, she would just be her forward self and ask him herself. It was clear as day that he liked her, maybe all he needed was a push.

She remembered dreaming up how prom would be like. If worse came to worse she would just fix Robbie and Jill up to go together. Olivia was planning on going with Clark who was on the football team. She thought that they could all rent a limo, and maybe find someplace to party for the night.

She had even day dreamed of maybe even sleeping with Charlie that night...

Instead it happened in the office, less than a half an hour before he killed her.

The thought of that twisted her insides as she laid back, remembering how perfect and normal everything seemed before it all happened. How much she was looking forward to these last months and maybe, just maybe getting herself a boyfriend.

She eyed the area above her desk where there were different photos taped up among the collage of cut out photos from magazines and clippings she had made. In these photos had been her friends...

Now they were all dead.

Slipping out of bed, her bare feet touched the hard wooden floor and she slowly crossed the room. Staring at the collage, she sighed before reaching up and taking a few of the photos down. She stared down at the photos.

Most of them had been taken last summer and this year. The one she held was from this past halloween. A party had been held at one of their friend's house on the outside of town. Kirby remembered getting really drunk and passing out on the couch.

She looked at the photo, in it was Trevor, Robbie, Olivia, Jill, herself, and Charlie.

She stared at it before looking at Jill and Charlie.

She wondered how long that had been going on?

Her mother still tried to keep her from the newspapers and TV, but she knew enough. The investigation was still going on and rumor had it that the sheriff's wife was planning yet another book. The thought of a movie being based off this turned Kirby's stomach. She just wanted answers so badly. She wanted to know exactly when Jill had planned all of this out? Was it before she found out her cousin was doing a book tour? She wanted to know how long her and Charlie had been planning this? Were they in love? Why?

She just wanted to know why?

The thought of Jill and Charlie together made her slowly rip up the photograph. That along with her memories of being a care free teenager were ruined. She hated them for it.

Tossing the torn photo in the waste paper basket, she sighed loudly and slowly shuffled back to her bed. Sitting on the edge she sat there and thought to herself...what was left?

Her mother wanted her to take a year off, once everything had settled down then she could start looking at colleges. At the moment, she didn't want Kirby to comment on anything. In fact, she had overheard her saying she hoped another book wouldn't be written out of respect.

She now knew she had nobody to call or talk to. Her true friends, at least who she thought they were...now were all gone.

Laying back she loudly sighed, when was this nightmare ever going to be over?

Finally Kirby slipped out of bed again and left her bedroom, creeping down the stairs she knew her mother and stepfather wouldn't be awake for another few hours. Trying to tip toe, she went downstairs and looked around. Sunlight poured through the windows as she walked down the hallway and into the living room.

The coffee table had been replaced with a new one. Also one of her mother's paintings were now gone. She walked to the kitchen, a room she had tried to avoid since she came home from the hospital and looked around.

Little did she know she was standing in the same exact spot Charlie was found dead.

Getting goosebumps, she rubbed her arms before walking over to the back door. Opening it, a gust of chilly morning air hit her. Walking out she stepped out on the deck and looked around. It was a gorgeous morning and birds were crying in the distance. Looking around, she loudly sighed before going down the deck steps. She hadn't gone down there since she came back.

Finding herself down on the patio, she looked out at her back yard and then at where it happened. She looked around before seeing the chair Charlie had been taped to. It was pushed aside near the bench her mother sat in whenever she was ready to garden. Walking over she looked at the glass doors that were now clean.

Then down at the stone ground.

There was no blood, in fact there was nothing.

"_Shhhh, I know, doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies..."_

"_Charlie?"_

She remembered dropping to the ground, right away tears filled her eyes as she stared down at the ground blankly.

"Why?"

She said outloud as a silent tear rolled down her face.

"Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Two months later**

It was the beginning of July and for Kirby Reed, she honestly never expected to spend the summer following her senior year like this. The town was just starting to finally settle down with what had happened. The media had really died down and there seemed to be less and less press every day. Still, Jill and Charlie's murders seemed to be the new hot story that hit nearly every newspaper almost every week. Kirby had caught a few day time television shows talking about how these slasher movies honestly did effect the teenagers of today. Everyone seemed to want to pick apart why Jill had snapped and why she had gone so far for fame.

Kirby tried her hardest to ignore it.

Her class had graduated, There was a tribute for the ones who died...

Jenny

Marnie

Olivia

Robbie

And Trevor

They of course left out Jill and Charlie.

Kirby heard that there was an uproar at the school after what happened. Jill and Charlie's lockers had been spray painted **KILLER **among other things. There had been a few meetings at the school board but they decided the best way to handle this was to just let the year finish out. Jill and Charlie had been very well liked students. They knew a lot of people and were somewhat popular. Jill were in a lot of activities, and Charlie had been the head of cinema club. Kirby heard a lot of people had been talking, almost everyone had known them,...and had no idea they were insane killers...

Kirby stayed away from it. Prom hadn't been exactly the turn out they expected it to be. In fact the school had been wondering if they should cancel it or not. Finally it ended up happening and from what Kirby heard it was the lowest turn out in years. Graduation happened and they yet again had a moment of silence for those who had been killed. Kirby didn't go. Instead everything had been sent in the mail. Her mother took her things from the locker and told her few friends who still wondered that she was doing much better.

High school was now over.

It seemed so unreal.

Kirby had been spending a lot of time with her mother and stepfather at home. She went out once in a while but lately she had just been hanging out around the house. She slept a lot which worried her mother. Mostly during the day she would just sit there and zone out. This house seemed to hold so many painful memories.

She wondered what graduation would have been if things had been different. She would day dream about her group of friends all laughing posed in their caps and gowns...

Instead she was alone.

One day she decided to finally check her facebook. Sighing she sat down and couldn't believe how many messages were in her Inbox. Most was span or outside people, a few from her friends asking if she was okay and that they were thinking about her.

She scanned her wall, sighing as she deleted most of the comments. Part of her wanted to just delete her entire account. That's when she sighed and clicked on Jill and Charlie's facebook's.

Jill's default photo was taken last summer outside of her pool. She was posed laughing next to Kirby. On her page a million cruel comments were posted, horrible crude remarks from most of people who once called Jill her friend.

She then went to Charlie's.

This broke her heart.

Charlie's default was taken by Robbie most likely. He was flashing the peace sign outside of his locker. Kirby looked at his profile, it seemed so normal...his tastes, his quotes...his photos...

Then his wall was littered with the same trash Jill's was. She knew it was only a matter of time before both of the accounts were deleted. Staring at the wall, she clicked back on his photos and felt depressed. This was the same boy she had sex with. The same boy she had liked so much...

And the same boy who had tried to kill her.

Finally she shut her laptop feeling sick. Sitting back she held back tears. She was honestly going crazy here. All she was doing now was sitting in this house feeling trapped. Sitting and remembering all the painful memories, wondering what life would have been if it was different. She was putting on weight, and was no longer looking like herself. Most days she would just sleep, not wanting to wake up to the reality of it all.

Finally one day Kirby woke from another nightmare.

It was horrible.

She was dreaming that her and Charlie were having sex. In the dream they were on a huge white bed, surrounded by millions of plush soft pillows. In the dream Charlie had been gentle and slow and never before had her entire body felt like it was on pins and needles. She remembered gasping for breath, grabbing onto him feeling an orgasm come on when...

She awoke...

She felt dirty and awful for having these dreams...

Sitting up in bed she wiped her mouth, it was a hot summer morning and her AC was on full blast. Sitting up she felt dizzy before remembering the dream and feeling horrible. Sitting back she looked around her room before something happened. Her stomach turned and a horrible sour taste filled her throat. Right away Kirby felt sick to her stomach as she threw back her comforter and ran to her bathroom. Flinging open the door she ran and fell to her knees before throwing up. Her stomach lunged forward as her throat felt as if a million pieces of glass were cutting into her. She stained as she threw up a horrible sour tasting liquor and gagged. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and flushed before hanging her head down. Sweat was rolling down her forehead before she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sighed loudly.

"Jesus..."

She mumbled.

Sitting back she sighed, this was the forth morning in a row that this had happened. She hadn't mentioned it to her mother yet since she suspected she was starting to get to flu. Lately she felt so tired, so worn out, so exhaustive. All she wanted to do was sleep and cry.

Sitting there on the cold bathroom floor, she knelt by the toilet before sitting back. Wearing shorts and a T-shirt, she lifted her shirt slightly and sighed staring at her scars. Her stomach was throbbing now after she strained her stomach so badly. Sitting back her stomach rolled as she slowly stood up and walked to her sink. Running the water, she leaned against the counter and cupped her hand before taking a mouthful of water in. Swishing it around, she spit before staring at her reflection.

She looked terrible.

There were purplish circles around her tired looking eyes. Her complexion was pale, and she needed a haircut. She no longer looked like the carefree teenager she was, now she looked as if the last two months had taken a horrible strain on her. She saw the many sleepless night, and says of just sitting alone thinking was showing on her face. She had gained maybe two or three extra pounds, and she looked as if she hadn't had a peaceful night's rest in months.

"Jesus I look forty years old..."

Kirby remembered in the movie Warlock, the lead character, a spunky fun girl like herself, was cruses and began aging twenty years a day. Standing there she found herself for the first time in what seemed like forever, gave a small dry laugh. That's how her face reminded her at this very moment. That's when she remembered in the original Nightmare On Elm Street that the lead actress looks at herself in a mirror and says "Jesus, I look twenty years old."She found some humor in this again before rubbing her face.

Here she was comparing how fucked up her life was to horror movies. What the hell was wrong with her? Standing back she tugged on her hair before shaking her head. This wasn't exactly how she thought she would be spending the summer.

Walking back in her room, she stared at her unmade bed. These dreams lately had really been getting to her. A few were just nightmares, some very vivid which would make her wake up with a start, scared out of her mind. Most of them were of Charlie dead, some of him raping her, others of the ghostface standing over her bed in the darkness watching her. The worst were the ones of just repeats, memories over and over again of him about to stab her and saying...

"Kirby, this is making a move."

The other dreams were just memories of him. Small flashes of her friends, most of them with Jill. Charlie was almost always there. They were just little memories replaying of happier times. A few were vague, one was them all walking into the school talking. This dream seemed so pleasant. In it she didn't know Jill and Charlie were crazy. Robbie and Olivia were alive, and she always would see Charlie. He would be smiling, talking with her, and sometimes it seemed as if he was really there.

A few of the dreams were of him and her having sex. These dreams made her wake up sweating and out of breath. These kind of dreams made her feel dirty and horrible. One dream got her the worst. It was Jill and Charlie standing together in her kitchen. She remembered in this dream running to them and grabbing Charlie by the shoulders. She would shake him, begging him not to do this. Not to kill anyone, to please just stop, that she wanted him alive! But as always she would wake up, tears rolling down her eyes.

She hated herself for all of this. What the hell was wrong with her? Charlie was a fucking psycho who was in love with Jill. Both were crazy and killed people.

He tried to kill her...

She wished she could just forget it all, and start over fresh.

Opening her closet, she went through her clothes before pulling down a halter top and a pair of jeans. Slowly changing, she ran her fingers through her hair before going to the bathroom again. Getting ready for the morning, she did everything slowly, one step at a time. For the first time in a while she put a little effort in getting ready before going back to her room. Getting her shoes on, she took her purse and sunglasses and went downstairs.

Her mother was in the kitchen making breakfast. Kirby eyed the kitchen floor with uneasy eyes before pulling a stool back and sitting down. Her mother seemed a little surprised to see her all ready dressed and so refreshing looking.

Her mother had been great these last two months. She was working at home, and spent so much time with Kirby. Their relationship before all of this had been good, but now she felt they were closer in an odd way. She knew her mother loved her very much, and had been very worried lately. Kirby spent most of her days either sleeping or sitting in the living room with her mother watching TV. They had gone out a few times, no place really local and went shopping or out for lunch. Kirby each time didn't really have the heart to enjoy herself. She knew the real reason why her mother didn't take her into town. She knew even though it had been two months, people were still curious.

She also knew her mother was worried to drive her around places where her memories were. Word had it that Sidney had put Jills house up for sale. Her mother mentioned that there had been a few offers and some doctor and his young wife were looking into living there. Olivia's mother was spending the summer at her mother's.

She really didn't know about Robbie's parents, but she had checked on day on his website. His facebook was covered in RIP's, and other little comments from people who had been his friend, or people who just wanted attention pretending to be nice. Looking at his facebook depressed her. She saw that Robbie's video log had been closed down. None of it had saved and most likely the police had something to do with that. The links were broken and the website seemed dead.

Kirby remembered going to bed early the night she checked that and just slept, wanting to just escape it all.

Her mother was really trying to make up for things. They spent a lot of time together as did her stepfather. Both were beyond worried, but Kirby honestly just wanted to sleep this summer away. She didn't want to go on vacation, she didn't to think about this up coming year, she just wanted to forget.

Now she sat there, dressed and for the first time since everything happened, looked a little refreshed and ready to face the day. Her mother smiled and offered her pancakes but Kirby said no. She said her stomach was upset.

Her mother asked if she was okay and she said fine. Pouring her daughter some orange juice, she asked if she was up to going to the doctor's today?

The same doctor who had removed her stitches, wanted to check the wounds, and how Kirby was doing. It seemed like a pain, but Kirby knew it was for her own good When she had been stabbed a few of her organs had been damaged and she had lost a lot of blood. Lately her mother had noticed how weak and tired Kirby had been acting. She was also nervous her daughter was depressed. This check out seemed like a good idea.

Her mother got ready a half an hour later and both drove to the hospital that warm and sunny day. While driving, her mother took the highway to avoid driving through town. As they drove, Kirby glanced down the rolling hills to a large house in the valley. It was Stu Marker's house.

Stu the second killer from the original Stab...and the murders back in 1996.

She had watched the original Stab a million times, and had read Gail Weather's books. She found it cool that all of this came from her own home town. She had driven past a few times along with Sidney's house, knowing that's where the murders had happened.

She had always wondered what that real night back in 1996 was really like? Now she had her own taste of it. Looking out the window she knew that Stu's parents still lived in town, as did Billy Loomis' father. She wondered how they dealt with it? Being parents of killers? The ones who had started this?

She understood why Charlie's parents were moving, it was too much to handle.

She had wanted to blame Sidney for the longest time. She was too young to remember the murders, but had remembered her mother watching the new reports after the second series of murder's at Sidney's college back in 1997. It wasn't until she watched the first Stab that she became obsessed with the series. Like so many people she was caught up with the craze.

She had rented and bought all the movies, and in her freshmen year of high school she read the books. She had gone to the websites, and began going to the Stabathons for the last two years. She thought it was awesome this had all come from her home town. That Jill, her best friend was cousin to Sidney. She was guilty of thinking it was cool her town was known for something, and didn't see that this was the hometown where horrible things had happened, and people...young people has lost their life's. It was a tragedy, and these people's loved ones and families still had to live here and deal with it.

Did she want to blame Sidney's mother, or her brother? Of course...but there were so many people to blame...and she knew the ones she should blame was Jill and Charlie themselves.

She hated it.

She just wanted to stop feeling sorry for herself and just have reality finally hit her. The boy she liked and her best friend were crazy. They killed her friends, and had tried to kill her.

She had lived...

Feeling the cold A.C blowing against her, Kirby switched on the radio and just day dreamed until they reached the hospital.

Once there the doctor had brought them into his office and Kirby sat in the back room while her mother waited. She knew that the doctor and her were really talking. She knew how worried her mother had been and suspected she was depressed. Maybe she was right? Kirby honestly could see herself being depressed. But she knew a pill couldn't fix it. She was here, and would just have to deal with it, no matter how alone she felt.

The doctor had finally came in, he was a middle aged gentle man who had treated her and had dark kind eyes. He had asked how Kirby was doing, patting hr shoulder before asking her a few questions.

Have you been sleeping well?

How does your stomach feel?

You're mother says you've been sleeping a lot?

Kirby tried not to sound depressed, she was honest with him as much as she could and admired she had just felt sorta sick lately. She talked about throwing up, and how weak and tried she felt. The doctor listened to her heart, took her blood pressure, and then made her lay back and check her scars. He said they were healing fine.

That's when he asked when her last period was?

Kirby laid there for a second trying to think. She had stopped taking the pill after she got out of the hospital. She had simply forgot and hadn't been to the drug store to get it refilled. She knew she didn't need it now. Thinking, she remembered it was...

She thought and that's when it hit her, she became nervous.

"I...don't remember..."

The doctor nodded.

"Most likely stress, but let's run you're blood to make sure everything is okay."

Kirby sat up.

"Is that normal?"

"The blood test?"

"No, me not getting my period."

"Are you sexual active?"

Kirby felt embarrassed as she stumbled over her words.

"I...was...but I was on the pill."

'You went off it after you came to the hospital?"

She nodded.

"All right, when was the last time you had sex?"

Kirby seemed a little taken a back by this question before she felt dizzy. How could she have been so stupid? Her and Charlie was all she seemed to be able to think about. Now those few minutes in her stepfather's study seemed to come back at her. She remembered standing against the wall, her arms wrapped around Charlie.

Inhaling the faint scent of his body wash or cologne, feeling his hair brush against her, his warm breath in her ear...

How he was fumbling and nervous. How she knew this was his first time. How awkward and quick it all was. How she felt him enter her and how amazing it felt. How she had clutched onto him as he tried to move. He thrusted into her and this dull throbbing feeling kept filling her made her feel like the beginning of something that was going to happen. But before her body was able to adjust, she remembered how quickly it had ended. How she felt warmth going down her legs and how quickly he pulled out. Embarrassed, and unable to look at her.

She remembered feeling him pull out and a sense of emptying went through her as he fumbled with his jeans and walked out as she called after him. At the moment she thought he was just embarrassed, but now looking back...he was most likely just playing an act. He had left on purpose. He most likely had a huge grin on his face as he walked away or a look of utter disgust. Kirby honestly did think that Charlie had liked her. Maybe that was another reason why part of him had done what he did.

Maybe to him, he honestly did feel bitter about her not coming around for so long. When they first knew each other growing up he was just another boy. Somebody she played with, and somebody she teased. They got closer in the same circle of friends in high school and he was just Robbie's sidekick. She hated that it had taken herself all that time to finally notice him. To see how cute and sweet he appeared to be, But yet again maybe this was just all an act?

She remembered him saying

"_Four years of classes together and you just notice me? It's too late you stupid bitch!"_

She remembered how shaken his words had been, and how in utter disbelief as the shock of pain hit her, she clung onto him saying his name before he threw her down.

He had been disgusted.

She didn't exactly know what went down between Jill and him. How long this had taken them, when they discovered they wanted to go ahead with it, and what had driven them to be insane and kill in cold blood. She knew nobody would.

Had they been in love? No, they couldn't have...Jill killed him without a second thought, just using him for his strength and brains. She had heard Jill stabbed him without even a second thought. She wondered how shocked and betrayed he felt at that exact moment? As stunned as she had been when he threw her to the ground?

She knew Jill had been about fame, wanting to be the soul survivor...Charlie had just wanted the story to go as he always wanted.

Randy gets the girl...

She knew Charlie hadn't had any girlfriends before, but even though she had teased him about being a dork, he really was cool. He was cute, smart, and loved movies. He had his whole life ahead of him. She was sure there were plentifully of girls who would have dated him.

She didn't want to make this about herself, but what if she hadn't waited. What if she had made the first move and they got together? Would Charlie have still wanted to kill?

These were all questions and thoughts that went through her mind in just a matter of seconds. She remembered the feeling of Charlie inside of her, and he had came and the warmth that followed. How empty she felt when he left, and then how scared she was no that much later when she saw him tied to that chair outside.

She thought about not having her period and how she had been sick. Panic jumped into her heart.

"Doctor, could I be...pregnant?"

The doctor stared at her before shaking his head.

"We'll run some tests and blood, I'm sure it's just stress hon, you've been through a lot."

He patted her on the shoulder again before softly smiling and leaving the room. The first thought that jumped into Kirby's mind was like a loud alarm with flashing lights...

Pregnant!

No, she couldn't be. There was no way, she was just seventeen and her and Charlie...

No, it was only once and it didn't even last that long...

That's when she knew how stupid she was being. She just didn't want to believe it. Charlie and her had sex, even if it was just once, and even if it ended as quick as it began. He still finished, and as much as she didn't want to believe...that was the way you got pregnant.

She didn't want to believe this, but it was true. What was her mother going to think? She thought of how angry everyone would be, most of all on top of everything. She had sex with Charlie Walker, one of the killers.

The same boy who had tried to kill her.

She could just see everybody finding out, her stomach turned again and by the time the nurse came in, she was crying. She had tried to calm herself down before she asked if she could see her mother. The nurse seemed confused but hurried out of the room right away. Within seconds her mother came in, her eyes concerned. She was just in the middle of putting a paperback novel in her purse that she had been reading the the waiting room.

"Baby what is it?"

Kirby wiped her eyes, the little makeup she had put on began to run. Staring at her mother, she didn't want to be a disappointment. She had been so supportive, how could she have done this and break her heart? Sniffling, she fumbled her words and told the mother the truth.

"Mom...I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

She came over before Kirby felt herself shake, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mamma, I slept with Charlie."

Her mother looked stunned.

"What?"

Kirby nodded as more tears rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry mamma..."

"Charlie...Walker?"

"Yeah..."

"When?"

"That...night."

"Oh Kirby..."

Her voice sounded disappointed. Kirby felt crushed, there were a million things she wanted to say, instead she just cried harder.

"Did he...rape you?"

Kirby shook her head.

"No, it was...before everything happened. I really thought he liked me mamma."

"Oh Kirby...you're pregnant aren't you?"

Hearing this out loud made Kirby hate herself, she continued crying and shook her head.

"I...don't know..."

Her mother then reached over, gently brushing back her daughter's bangs.

"Are you late?"

Kirby nodded.

"Did he wear a condom?"

"No..."

"Jesus..."

"Mom...I was on the pill I..."

"Did the doctor say anything?"

"He...w-wants me to run some blood and take a pregnancy test. He said it might just be stress..."

Her mother seemed disappointed yet forgiving, she sighed and continuance brushing her daughter's hair back.

"Well. We'll get this figured out. I knew something was wrong honey. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be upset..."

"Oh honey, I love you more than life itself. I almost lost you...no matter what it is you can always come to me."

Kirby cried harder as her mother held her, kissing her head and telling her everything would be all right. After a few minutes, the nurse came back in and drew some of Kirby's blood. Her mother held her hand the entire time and as Kirby watched the syringes fill up, she saw the dark blood and felt sick. A few minutes later the nurse came in and said the doctor ordered a pregnancy test. Kirby nervously eyed her mother. The nurse explained how quickly it would take and handed her the cup which made Kirby want to crawl under a rock somewhere and die.

This was almost as bad as when she first went to the gynecologist for the first time last summer. Feeling horrible, she watched her mother's face before the nurse left them. Right away her mother sighed and tried her hardest to smile.

"Go into the bathroom and pee, I'll give it to the nurse."

"Mamma, I'm sorry..."

"Listen, you have nothing to be sorry about. Now relax. We're taking this one step at a time."

Kirby nodded and slid off the table and went into the small bathroom. Locking the door, she held back tears before undoing her jeans and squatting with the small plastic cup.

Somewhere across town Charlie was laying in a casket, most likely decaying in the darkness. She hoped the worms were eating Jill and him. The rage and anger that filled her was horrible. She began to pee, hearing the echoing sound it made as she began to fill up the cup. She hoped to God she wasn't pregnant. She was just a kid, she had been through some very fucked up shit and she didn't honestly know what she was doing. Her friends were dead, and the two people she honestly felt closest with this year had been insane and tried to kill her.

She thought back again at that brief time in her stepfather's study. It kept replaying over and over again. She prayed she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be.

Once she was finished, ashamed she gave the cup to her mother. A few Minuit later her mother returned and told her to relax. Kirby tried to control crying but she felt on edge. Chewing at her nails she sat there as her mother nervously fiddled with the cover of her paperback book. Kirby wondered if Charlie had been in love with Jill. She thought back on them having sex, how could she have been so stupid? He told her no at first, but she had to be pushy, she had to be Kirby, the outgoing spunky girl who always got what she wanted. If she had been so stupid to have never noticed him before, why did she insist that of all nights they had to do that...

Was this in the plan? Did Charlie really know what he was doing? Did she make matters worse?

Why did they have to have sex? Why? She hated herself.

Finally the doctor came back in, holding a clipboard as her and her mother straightened up.

Before the doctor could say anything Kirby blurted out...

"I'm pregnant aren't I?"

The doctor eyed her mother before looking at her. Sighing he shook his head.

"Yes...you are. Around nine weeks almost."

Before the doctor could say another word Kirby lowered her head and began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

_Charlie positioned himself before looking down embarrassed. _

"_Um, I can't get it in."_

_Kirby reached down and helped him guide himself into her. Right away she was regretting the decision about them standing up. It was clear Charlie didn't know what he was doing and both were seizing the moment, letting their emotions take hold. She remembered never looking down at it, but when her hand reached down and gripped him, her fingers wrapped around and she was surprised by the size and the throbbing warmth that filled her hand. She felt it go against her inner thigh, as she helped him guide himself into her._

_Of course he pushed himself all the way it, making her body stiffen and freeze in pain for a second. After a moment the cramping inside of her dulled down as she was filled and he was inside of her. He pressed his body up against hers, almost slipping out before she grabbed onto him, inhaling the sweet smell of his cologne. His thick brown hair swept over his shoulders as his plump lips kisses her._

_He began to move, which was awkward since they were both leaning against the wall. He slowly pulled himself in and out before finding a small pace as he slowly thrusted into her. Kirby felt the beginning of what could have been an orgasm. She wasn't sure if it was how their bodies felt pressed together or just the simple fact that reality was hitting her that both of them were really doing this..._

_Her heart pounded in her chest and unknown to both of them..._

_Inside Charlie's balls, as he stiffened and came inside her roughly, he impregnated her in just the matter of seconds. She felt warmth go down and the sense of fading. Right away he mumbled as he pulled his jeans up ad hurried out of the room._

_**For Charlie he hated that this was happening.**_

_**Everything was going according to plan. He checked his cell and saw the time, they had plenty of time and Jill was upstairs dealing the Trevor.**_

_**Just the thought of them together made his blood boil. He hated Trevor and wanted nothing more then to slit his throat and watch his bleed out like a stuffed pig. **_

_**Just earlier Trevor had interrupted him and Kirby. He couldn't believe what had happened. For the first time really in years she had done something he had only day dreamed about. Now that moment had been ruined, it had passed, and it was over. His mind was racing, and when Kirby came into the study, he wanted to scream at her. He wanted to take her by the shoulders and just yell in her face. He wanted to tell her it was too late. That none of this mattered anymore.**_

_**But they were alone, and the sweet smell of her perfume filled the air. Here was the girl he had been in love with for so long...**_

_**He had tried staying away, tried to keep himself focused. Tried to keep with the plan. Jill and him were in on this together...he had promised.**_

_**But her soft hands against his face, the way her lips felt against his, it wasn't anything like Jill...**_

_**He tried to say no, but the next thing he knew she was trying to pull down his jeans, her hands going down and touching him, her soft lips going against his neck...**_

_**Once he was inside of her, he became lost. Just before he was about to mutter in her ear that he loved her...he remembered Jill.**_

_**Jill was his girl, Jill was the one who had shown him the truth. Jill was the one he loved.**_

_**Knowing what he would have to do soon, he couldn't hold back. Climaxing strongly, he right away couldn't look her in the eye. He hadn't just had sex with Kirby Reed, the girl he thought he had once been in love with...**_

_**He had sex with a girl who had caused some of this pain. He had sex with the girl he would soon have to kill.**_

_**She had called after him but he left in a hurry, it was time now and he had to go change. He left, knowing he had finally made his choice, and he wanted to go ahead with tonight no matter what.**_

_**Unknown to him in just those few minutes alone with her, he had done something. **_

_**He had gotten Kirby pregnant, and left a part of him behind.**_

_**Little did he know, that very same night he would meet his own fate. **_

"Kirby?"

Kirby snapped out of her thoughts as she sat on her bed late one afternoon. Her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed, gently rubbing her leg. It was a hot summer's day and her A.C was on high.

It had been two days since the doctor's visit. They hadn't told Kirby's stepfather. They decided to sit down and plan out what exactly was going to happen. When they first left the hospital, Kirby was a wreck. Her mother sat with her in the parking-lot for almost an hour listening to her daughter as she broke down.

The doctor had been understanding, he said her blood results would come in within the next few days. The pregnancy test was positive and he wanted to meet with her again by the end of the week to discuss what she planned on doing. Kirby knew what this meant...

To get an abortion or to keep the baby.

It seemed like a double edge sword no matter what. Her mother had held her hand and talked with the doctor for a bit. Once they got into the car Kirby broke down, crying her eyes out blaming herself.

She finally opened up to her mother, talking about how she had really liked Charlie and thought he was going to ask her out soon. That she had no idea Jill and him were even close. She talked about him coming over along with Robbie and Jill. How they had sex and as soon as it was over she knew she had made a mistake. She then looked at her mother and asked if she was disappointed. Right away her mother shook her head.

"No honey, I'm not. You're a young girl...and the Charlie Walker I knew was a sweet boy. I'm sure whatever the real reason him and Jill decided to do these horrible things it was because they were sick in the head. I had a feeling you two liked each other and I'm so sorry that happened..."

"Mom, I'm not a slut..."

"I know honey, I'm sure he made easy to like him. You did it yeah, but you didn't know who the real person was behind him. I mean, you tried to save him...you were the good person Kirby. Sadly he was a very sick boy who didn't care what he was doing. I hate him for what he tried to do to you, and I hate him for making you feel this way."

"Mom, what am I going to do?"

"What do you want honey?"

"What?"

"Do you want an abortion or not?"

The thought of this made Kirby sick, right away she started to cry even louder.

"I don't know...mom...I'm pregnant..."

Her words broke apart as she sobbed, right away her mother held her. After a few minutes, Kirby sniffled and wiped her nose with her arm. She felt sick.

"Mom, I can' have a baby...I'm just seventeen, what are people going to think? I mean...it was fucking Charlie...he tried to k-k-kill me..."

Tears rolled down her face before her mother nodded.

"All right, I'll call the doctor and we'll set up an abortion. Nobody has to know honey besides you and me..."

Kirby continued crying she felt as if she was sinking into a dark abyss where nobody could help her. At this exact moment a baby was inside of her, even if it was as tiny as a quarter. Inside her was a little part of her and Charlie. Two teenagers who screwed for a few minutes and it resulted in this. The idea of a baby continuing to grow inside of her made her insides twist. What would people think?

The victim carries a killer's baby...

She could just see the reporters and press, even Gail Weathers would be hounding her. She knew he would be a disappointment and there was no way she could ever bring a child into this world. So was so messed up, she was just a kid, and could barley get past what had happened. She couldn't see herself being a mother, she could barley keep a gold fish alive more than a month. How could she even look that baby in the face...

Charlie didn't deserve for part of him to still live on.

Nodding, she agreed with her mother and went straight to bed once she came home. That night she curled up in the darkness crying, her stomach hurting worse than ever. A million worries and thoughts raced through her mind.

A baby...

No, she knew she couldn't do this.

Charlie was a psycho, she wouldn't allow it even though her memories so badly just wanted to remember how normal and sweet he once was. She knew this wasn't an option, even if she thought about giving the baby up. Would she honestly be able to go through a whole pregnancy at this age and then give the baby up.

Knowing that it existed somewhere...

She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it and this choice was something she would have to live with the rest of her life.

Her mother came in checking on her and asking if she wanted dinner. Kirby said no curled up in bed, listening to her A.C hum loudly. Her mother walked over, gently brushing back her bangs before telling her to relax. That everything would get sorted out. Kirby told her mother she loved her and watched as she walked out and closed the door.

Alone she laid there before grabbing her phone, clicking it on and sorted through her older photos before finding one she took of Charlie in English class earlier that year. She then remembered Charlie and Jill sat next to each other in that class...

A few thoughts entered her mind but she pushed them aside. Instead she stared down at the glowing light her phone gave and down at the photo she had taken. Charlie was leaning against his desk with Robbie who was flipping the camera off. Charlie on the other hand was smiling at her.

She remembered that was a day she she just got the latest I phone and was showing it off, snapping photos of everybody. Charlie was in a dark navy blue button up shirt and jeans. She stared down at the photo and thought to herself...

"His baby is growing inside of me."

Right away she felt sick, clicking her phone off she rolled over and knew the abortion was the right thing to do. She needed this thing out of her right away. For a brief moment she wondered what would have happened if things were different.

What if Jill and Charlie hadn't of done these terrible things...

She wondered if fate would have ended with them all back at her house. Thinking of there were no murders of course not. Everyone would still be alive, and more than likely that fateful night would have just ended with the Stabathon. She could see herself getting a little drunk, staying until dawn and finally giving up around Stab six. She would stumble back to her car and drive back to her house before passing out on her couch. She would call Jill the next morning, asking if she wanted to go out for breakfast and get some much needed coffee for this hangover she had.

The day would come and go and that Monday would roll around and she would go back to class with all her friends as if everything was normal.

She would maybe or maybe not finally give up and just ask Charlie out to the prom. Most likely she would have fun flirting with him back and forth before finally walking up to him after Cinema Club and taking him aside. She knew he would be nervous and stumble over his words, but more than likely say yes while Robbie was creeping around with his web camera.

Would the rest of her senior year be as fun and carefree as she had wondered? Would she had graduated with her friends and maybe a new boyfriend? She honestly didn't know...

Or what if that night had ended a different way, would she have gotten drunk enough at the Stabathon to finally say something to Charlie? Would she drunkenly invite him back to her house? Would they kiss?

She wondered if they would have ever gotten together? Would they have finally slept together? She had to admit, before all of this had happened, Kirby had been sizing Charlie up. Her little crush was developing into something more...

She caught herself staring sometimes, mostly in class or in cinema club. She would stare at his clear face, his thick hair, how casual yet nice he dressed everyday. She would love it whenever he read out loud in class, or sat at their table at lunch. Usually Kirby and him would send each other a few texts a few. Mostly they were forwards from other people, such as alerting when cinema club was, or where they were all meeting after school. Sometimes if something funny in class would happen, Charlie would glance over his shoulder at her and smirk. She would hold back laughing and text something to him and see him hold back from laughing.

Also whenever she was on netflex and wondering what she should watch she would text or instant message him and he would always help her out. They would casually flirt back and forth, and sometimes Kirby would save the text messages. Not even Jill knew about this...

She then wondered, what if everything had happened, but Charlie hadn't been the killer? What if it was Jill or somebody else? Would the two of them still have slept together that night? What if they had both survived? What if he had still gotten her pregnant?

What would his reaction be?

Would he be freaked out? Happy? Scared?

They were both just kids, of course he would be freaked out, even if they survived such a horrible night. She honestly couldn't see anything past her telling him. It was a path that was gray and bury. She couldn't even see his reaction.

What if he had survived, what if Jill hadn't of tried to kill him? Of course they didn't plan on her or Sidney living, so he would get caught. More than likely he would be in prison awaiting trial. Would he ever find out or would she get the abortion before anyone could ever know?

Abortion, there was that word again.

She turned over in her bed sighing and thought what would of happened if so many things were different. Would she ever see him again? What about the pregnancy?

She could see herself for just a brief moment with her mother pushing a stroller and reporters chasing after them, flashing photos and asking what it was like to have the child of a killer? Right away she felt sick. She laid there feeling the beginning signs of heart burn as she gently rubbed her tender stomach. Why was she even going through all these painful thoughts?

Charlie was dead and he had been insane. He had tried to kill her.

She was pregnant and she had a choice, and she had made it.

In a couple of days her mother would bring her to the clinic and it would all be over. She hoped Charlie and Jill were in hell and could see the horrible pain they left behind. She would get rid of the baby, get rid of the last living part of Charlie. She knew in all of Jill and his plans, they didn't count of this.

Neither did she.

Laying there she held back tears before clicking her phone off. She wished she had somebody more than her mother to talk to about this. Laying there she shut her eyes and just wanted to forget it all.

That night she didn't dream at all.

_**Three days later...**_

"You okay?"

Kirby had changed into a hospital gown and sat on the table in the doctor's office. Her mother wasn't allowed to stay and would have to wait in the waiting room. She looked lovely in a blouse and slacks, her purse over one shoulder. She was rubbing Kirby's arm.

Kirby looked up before nodding.

"Yeah..."

"Listen honey, this is completely understandable. Nobody is judging is you. This is just between you and me, nobody ever has to know."

"I know mom..."

"Don't worry, once this is over and done with you can finally move on. One day you'll meet a wonderful man and if you want have all the children you want. Right now you're doing a very mature thing. I love you very much okay?"

Kirby nodded holding back tears.

"Does...it hurt?"

"I don't think it's pleasant. But it will be over quick. This doctor is very well respected. You're stepfather is out of town for the next few days, so we'll just buy a lot of ice cream and curl up on the couch. How does that sound?"

Kirby held back from crying and just nodded.

"Okay mom..."

Her mother leaned in kissing her forehead before rubbing her arm once more.

"I'll be right outside okay?"

"Okay."

She watched her mother go and sat on the table feeling completely alone. She stared at the sirups, the equipment, and the machines. It all made her feel sick. Sitting there she knew this was the right thing to do. She was seventeen, and had survived most of her friends being butchered. Her own best friend was the cause of it, and the boy who she liked and had decided to have sex with, the boy who had gotten her pregnant and now here. She hated him for it.

She couldn't have a baby...she had her whole life ahead of her. This was her second chance. She had to do more than what Sidney did. She had to be strong and just try and forget it. She would take this year off and pick up the pieces. Stop feeling sorry for herself and more lucky than anything else. She just had to forget the past.

Jill and Charlie weren't the people she thought they were.

She was a good person despite it all. She had finally grown up, and wasn't in this pretend world anymore. She had gotten attacked trying to honestly save somebody she thought she cared about.

She wasn't a mother, she couldn't go through this knowing that the father of this baby was the same person who twisted a knife into her stomach and called her a stupid bitch. This wasn't the bad seed, but she knew Charlie didn't deserve to have a child. He didn't deserve to have part of him live on.

In just a matter of minuets this would be behind her. The baby, or whatever it was would be dead and she would begin trying to forget and move on.

Just then there was a knock on the door, the doctor and a nurse walked in. The doctor was in his mid fifties with salt and pepper hair. The nurse a chubby kind looking woman.

"Hello Mrs. Reed."

Kirby nervously said hello before the doctor scanned her chart.

"Okay, we just need to check everything and you're blood pressure."

Kirby nodded as the nurse took her blood pressure and listened to her heart. That's when the doctor asked her to lay back down. Kirby took a deep breath and did so, expecting the doctor to ask her to slide down on the table. Instead he opened her gown revealing the scars on her stomach.

"How are these healing up?"

Kirby looked up.

"Um, much better..."

The doctor nodded as Kirby kept her legs together tightly. That's when the nurse brought over what appeared to be a tube of gel. She squeezed some out and smeared it onto her tender stomach.

"Sorry it's cold."

Kirby tried to keep staring at the ceiling.

"That's okay..."

The nurse then wheeled over a machine and placed what appeared to be a plastic handle against her stomach.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay. There will be some pressure."

Kirby nodded as the nurse moved the paddle back and forth, her and the doctor were blocking her view. The feeling of the plastic paddle going across her stomach made her feel uncomfortable. She laid there before trying to get her breathing under control.

That's when the doctor moved slightly and Kirby saw the screen.

It was black and white and fuzzy, but she saw something, no bigger than a strawberry. It was flicking.

"Is that my baby?"

Kirby asked sitting up, right away the doctor and nurse blocked her view.

"Oh we're just checking things out, you're perfectly okay."

The paddle was removed and the nurse quickly wiped the gel off her stomach. The doctor then asked her to slide down the table as he placed her legs in the sirups. Right away Kirby felt exposed, scared, and more nervous than she ever was.

The nurse showed her the oxygen in case she needed it and held her hand while the doctor slowly explained what he would be doing.

"It's going to feel uncomfortable, and you're going to feel some suction and cramps, but that's perfectly normal..."

Kirby watched as he wheeled over, the table beside him with things she could only begin to list off from the Saw movies. Laying there right away, she thought of what she said.

"_Is that my baby?"_

Panic entered her and right away she felt terrific.

"No, I can't..."

She quickly sat up, bringing her legs together as she fought back tears. Right away the doctor eyed the nurse who tried to hold her hand again.

"Honey don't be scared..."

"No! Please I don't want to do this, please I want my mother!"

Right away the doctor and nurse exchanged a look before the doctor sat up and cleared his throat saying he would be right back. In a matter of seconds her mother hurried in the room and raced over to her. Kirby burst into fresh tears.

"What is it honey?"

"I...can't d-d-do it! I'm sorry mamma!"

Her mother held her, trying her hardest to sooth her as she petted her hair.

"Shhhh, it's all right honey, it's okay.'

Kirby felt horrible, she knew she should just shut up and let it happen. Once this was over she could just forget about it and start living her life again. But she honestly never felt this way before.

"_Is that my baby?"_

She just couldn't bring herself to do it. As really really had much to say about pro-life before. Honestly she never cared. She believed in choice, but that was it. Now at this exact moment she knew it wasn't fair.

This baby didn't do anything, it wasn't its fault that the people who made it were fucked up. She hated to hear her own mind say it, but it was true.

Finally her mother gently kissed the top of her head and told her they would figure something out. In a hurry Kirby dressed, feeling embarrassed and beyond emotional. She didn't know if she was being stupid or making the right choice. They hurried out of the clinic and her mother drove to the next town and both went to a small coffee shop at a plaza. They sat in a back table, nibbling on coffee cake and drinking iced tea. Kirby had finally gotten herself under control and had wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom, I don't know what overcame me."

"Were you scared?"

"Sure I was scared, but it was something else...I don't know, I can't explain it."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I know know..."

Kirby rubbed her temples, she had a horrible headache.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No honey, of course not."

"I'm seventeen and pregnant...God I could be on MTV. Or maybe dateline..."

Her mother smirked.

"Maybe adoption?"

Kirby shrugged.

"I guess...oh Jesus mom what am I thinking?"

Her mother reached across and patted her hand as she nibbled on the last of the coffee cake.

"You listened to your heart and you didn't want to go through with this. Now let's be adults and look at our options."

Kirby nodded, she needed this kick in the ass.

"Okay, you don't want to get an abortion. I respect that, I really do. We have the summer house upstate, if you would like so you're not in the spotlight, you could spend the pregnancy there with me..."

"Locked away, out of sight out of mind?"

"That's up to you honey, if you want to spend the pregnancy here that's more than okay. I just need to warn you, if anyone gets wind of it, which they will...it will be made public. They may not know it's Charlies but everyone will have questions."

Kirby nodded as her mom went on.

"Whatever you want we'll start going to the doctor, make sure you're nice and healthy and we'll make the best of it. I can work from home easy and we'll do this together. I'll call my lawyer and I'm sure she'll contact us with the adoption agency. There are plenty of couples out there that can't have a baby. It can be a closed or open adoption...you're taking a year off anyways..."

Kirby felt very overwhelmed, In fact sick to her stomach. She listened as best as she could but this was all life changing news. She sat there as her mother continued talking before looking at her.

"But you need to know now honey, giving the baby up will most likely be the hardest thing you'll ever do. Harder than you think."

Kirby nodded.

"If you want to keep the baby, then we need to sit down and have a long talk your stepfather. We'll always be supportive but you need to understand having a baby changes everything. College might have to wait and everything else. There's no more parties or going out, you're life is all about this baby. Its a responsibility you can't even begin to..."

"Mom please stop."

Her mother looked up at her stunned as Kirby shook her head.

"Mom I'm sorry and I know you're trying to help, my head is just pounding right now. I don't know what to do, I'm so sorry..."

"Its okay Kirby, but we do need to talk about this. Maybe not right now but we really do okay?"

Kirby nodded before her mother gave a soft tired smile.

"All right, let's go home."

Kirby nodded as her mother paid the check and they walked out on that hot summer day. Getting into the car, Kirby glanced down at her flat stomach. If she had indeed gone through with this then, the baby wouldn't be there anymore.

She had made her choice and as much as she now hated Charlie, half of this baby was hers. She didn't exactly know what she as going to do, but the way she loved it is was after the attack, it was unbelievable that she didn't lose it. After all the time in the hospital, the stress, and the depression.

It was still with her.

Sighing she sat back as her mother drove her home, praying she had made the right choice.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I won Charlie, I fucking won!"_

_She ripped the tape off his face making his let out a loud exhale of relief. Kirby's entire body was shaking, right away she began to undo the tape that was wrapped around his wrists._

"_He tried to beat me but I fucking won!"_

_Charlie sat in the chair, his hairline bleeding, and his face pale. Kirby was on the verge of tears, she just wanted to untie him and run away. She knew the original Stab movie like the back of her own hand. She knew what happened to Casey Becker's boyfriend Steve. She wasn't going to allow this. Not tonight._

_Charlie looked over his shoulder at the bushes as a shadow moved in the distance, Kirby continued to untie his wrists, never feeling so scared before in her entire life. _

"_Okay almost there just hang tight..."_

_Kirby leaned down and began to untie his bound legs. Once they were untied she held onto him helping him rise. For a brief second a look of disgust and utter regret filled his big blue eyes as he reached into his pocket, rising with her._

"_Kirby?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_This is making a move..."_

_With all his might, Charlie shoved the large knife straight into Kirby's stomach. Kirby gasped as she doubled over, holding onto him as the blade twisted up inside of her. The shock overcame her as he yanked the blade out roughly, much like how he had yanked himself out of her earlier that evening. But instead of that sense of fading, a horrible ripping throbbing feeling overcame her. Right away her hands went to her stomach where warmth ran down in rivers. _

_Charlie held onto her, staring with wild eyes._

"_Four years of classes together and you notice me now? You stupid bitch! It's too late!"_

_Kirby gasped for air as Charlie rammed the knife up inside of her again. The blade ripping upward, muscle and organs being torn apart. The pain was unbelievable. Kirby clutched onto Charlie with wide eyes. Suddenly everything began to spin. She tried to take in harsh sharp breaths. Charlie held onto her, whispering softly in her ear._

"_Shhh, shhh, I know...doesn't happen as fast in the movies."_

"_C-Charlie?"_

_She asked, the knife still deep inside of her. She couldn't breath. She began to turn her head. She wanted to look at him._

"_Charlie?"_

_Charlie shook before throwing her down like a rag doll. Kirby hit the ground hard as blood oozed out of her wound. She laid there holding herself as Charlie walked away._

_Before everything went dark she stared up at the night sky, her mind not wanting to let in the fact that he was the one who had done this to her._

Thunder sounded loudly.

It was mid July and a horrible storm was raging outside. Thunder seemed to sound nearly every minute. Rain loudly poured down, hitting the glass windows as Kirby and her mother were sitting together watching TV.

Kirby kept glancing over to the seat where Charlie had once sat. The same seat he had almost kissed her in...

She sat there trying to pay attention to the lifetime movie her and her mother were watching before another headache dully began to pound in her head. Kirby took a sip of the soda water she had been drinking lately which really helped with her heart burn. Sitting there, she looked down at her stomach underneath her T-shirt. She had roughly gained around six or so pounds since the spring, she saw a very slight change in her waist line. Today she wore sweat pants so it wasn't easy to notice, but she found fitting into her usual jeans much harder.

Last night while she was in the kitchen with her mother and stepfather for a brief second she thought she felt movement deep inside of her. At first she thought maybe it was just gas, or just her stomach rumbling from the smell of the food. But she was caught off guard, for a brief moment her hands went down thinking maybe, just maybe...it was the baby. Of course she knew it was too early and tried to ignore this.

Next week they were meeting with a couple from upstate. Her mother's lawyer had gone over everything and said the couple were very nice and had been trying for a baby for nearly four years. Her mother was up in her office when she showed her this and clicked on their profile online for Kirby to see. They looked friendly enough. Both owned an antique shop and had been married a little over seven years. The wife was beautiful with long red hair while the husband looked very laid back. Her mother said he worked in his spare time as an artist and the wife was born in England but was raised here.

They seemed perfect.

Thinking about this meeting made her nervous.

Tomorrow was a doctor's appointment, she had gone earlier that month after making her decision. She hadn't been there when her stepfather was informed, but that night he came home with dinner and walked over to her smiling.

"You're brave kiddo...you always were a fighter."

Kirby felt uncomfortable but thanked him. He had been so busy with work, but wanted to make sure everything was taken care of. He didn't want her being taken advantage of.

July 4th came and went and Kirby knew if none of this had happened, she would have been spending the holiday with her friends. Instead her and her mother and stepfather went out to eat. It was a peaceful evening and Kirby spent the remainder of the night in her room. In the distance she heard the fireworks go off at the park.

Looking up at the sky as it lit up she sighed.

She was really going to do this.

She was terrified.

The morning sickness had been bad. Her mother taught her a few tricks to avoid this. There were cracks, and ginger ale, and whenever she felt dizzy to just lay in bed before it passed. Nearly every time she threw up, Kirby would go to the sink and stare at her reflection. She was so tired, and nervous.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet at least. She had dreams of being a successful director one day. Having kids wasn't supposed to happen until her late thirties. She was supposed to be married, and happy, everything was supposed to be perfect.

She hadn't really had any cravings, but she was eating more then she usually did. Her headaches would come and go and whenever she really was alone and thought about what was happening, it would take everything inside her not to cry.

She would have to put up with this for another six months, then she would have the baby...

The thought of giving birth scared the hell out of her. Lately her mother had been trying to make her feel better by buying a few books on pregnancy and telling her what to expect. This only made matters worse. Kirby felt dirty carrying this baby, but she needed to stay in focus. This was half her child after all and she wanted to give it the chance to have a normal life. Lucky enough she didn't have much family so nobody knew.

She was still ignoring her friends messages and calls. She just wanted to forget it all.

She hated this attention. She just wanted to have the baby and get this over with.

While people from her class were enjoying their summer before going off to college, here she was in her house, the same house she was almost killed in, carrying one of the killer's baby.

She glanced at the seat where Charlie had sat and remembered her playfully picking at his sleeve as she leaned in close. How nice he smelled as his nose pressed up against her and their lips almost parted and met.

Sitting there she turned her attention to the TV screen. She knew as soon as she had the baby she wanted to leave this place. It held too many memories...

_**The next day...**_

"I need to press a little harder, just relax and tell me if it's too much."

Kirby nodded as she laid on the table in the darkness of the doctor's office. The doctor her mother had picked was a young woman who had studied in LA. She was very pleasant and patient, never bringing up the murders or who the father was.

Instead she was very helpful. She gave Kirby vitamins, a packet of things to expect in the pregnancy and was very kind and soft spoken. Today she was getting an ultrasound done.

Kirby laid there, her T-shirt rolled up as the doctor sat beside her rolling the small paddle across her stomach. Her mother sat behind them, her hands crossed on her laps holding her purse. The small screen flickered and the doctor smiled.

"There's your baby..."

Kirby sat up, squinting.

"Where?"

"Right there, see, that's the head, and the body..."

Kirby saw it and couldn't believe that was growing inside of her. It seemed just like yesterday she ahd taken the pregnancy test and had a nervous break down in the doctor's office. Right away the doctor flicked the machine. A loud thumping filled the room.

"That's the heart beat."

"Wow."

Kirby said, impressed.

"And...believe it or not I can tell you the sex of the baby. Do you wanna know?"

Kirby seemed stunned.

"You can tell this early?"

"You're mid way through you're third month, it's a little early but I can tell."

Kirby eyed her mother who had a soft smile on her face. Biting her bottom lip at first she thought she didn't want to know. The less she knew the better. She didn't want to get attached. But sitting there in the darkness of the room, looking at the tiny screen, she wanted to know more than ever.

"Okay, yeah tell me."

The doctor smiled and moved the paddle some more before looking closely at the screen.

"Okay...it's..."


	9. Chapter 9

"_You missed the chaos. Fucking chaos."_

_Kirby said walking over, her boots clicking across the hardwood floor. Holding her vodka and soda water, the ice clanging up against her glass as she sat down beside Jill._

_It was almost a half an hour after the whole Stabthon happened. Police had been everywhere and Kirby took off as fast as she could. Charlie had his own car but Robbie decided to car pool with her. He had switched off his video streaming, and was in complete and utter panic. Charlie meanwhile like herself had avoided the cops as they came. Nearly everyone knew the cinema club was behind the yearly party just on the outside of town. This year they had gone all out, after this past fall's release of Stab 7. The supposedly "final chapter" in the town's famous slasher series. Nearly every year around Halloween whenever the Stab movies were released which dated all the way back to 2007 when Kirby, Jill, Robbie, and Charlie were only three or two years old. Babies..._

_It seemed so strange after the first wave of murders that so much time had honestly past. 1996 was the year that changed this very town that they had grown up in forever. It was honestly a new generation. _

_They had ducked out not before Kirby bumped into Charlie and Robbie outside, trying to drive off before the rest of the police came and the ambulance. All ready people had taken off running. Most of them were underage kids, thinking the local police were going to nap them for drinking. The sheriff's wife was being ready to be taken out. The killer had been there, and the killer had tried to kill her._

_Kirby had gotten Jill's message on her I phone and decided to pick her up. Jill had texted her saying to meet her three blocks down on Grover's ave. She said she didn't want her mother or cousin to hear her car. She just wanted to hang out. Kirby was about to go get her when everything happened._

_The sound of the gunshot, the yelling over the loud movie, Kirby turned around confused just to catch the tail end of it. The sheriff was there with his gun drawn. His wife laying on the barn floor a bleeding mess. Everyone had run to the front just as the rest of the police arrived. Kirby had run into Charlie and Robbie and told them her and Jill were going to hang at her house and lay low. Charlie and Robbie agreed they would meet there when Kirby and Charlie locked eyes for a second. A flutter entered Kirby's stomach when Robbie tugged on her arm._

"_Mind if I ride with you, better me and Charlie split up."_

_Kirby rolled her eyes before Charlie nodded, runnng backward to his car._

"_I'll take the highway, you guys cut through town! Meet you in fifteen!:_

_Kirby nodded, for a slight second feeling sorta disappointed in an odd way that he had his own car. But this was the first time Charlie was going over her house ever. Before they had mostly all hung out at school or at local places around the town in their circle of friends. She was happy that her mother and stepfather were out of town while this was all happening. She liked having the house to herself and thought in an odd way that it made her feel what it would be like when she was living on her own someday. It was cool to have the house to herself and even though she didn't plan on having any parties there while they were away, she had been trying to think of a way to get some of them to hang out at her house after Stabathon anyways. She had gone into her stepfather's den down and snuck a few bottles of booze. Her stepfather had always kept a very well stocked bar and only once and a while this past year she had taken a few bottles whenever there was a big party or something. Kirby had been trying to have somewhat of fun senior year without getting too out of control. Lately she had been dragging Jill to a few events after the whole Trevor thing happened. At a few of these parties, Charlie had been there. They mostly stayed away during these and would maybe talk to each other for a minute or so. Kirby liked it this way. She really liked him and liked flirting and teasing him. Lately she hadn't mentioned it to anybody but she was taking a little more effort to look cute whenever she went to any of these. Charlie always looked cute and always joined at Robbie's hip. Last party, about three weeks before this all happened, Joe, from their history class was throwing a party at his brother's cabin about twenty miles outside of town. His cousin who was in college had gotten him a few kegs. Kirby and Jill had gone with Olivia on April Fool's day weekend. There had been great music and most of their senior class was there._

_Trevor had tried to talk to Jill and both had just started their problems. She had stayed away from him while he tried to get her to dance. Her and Kirby didn't stay long but Kirby had been watching a few of her friends do keg stands and laughing. Olivia was with Jill downstairs in the basement giving dirty looks to the group of girls who was friends with Jenny Randell, the latest little tramp that had fallen for Trevor's ways. _

_Kirby stood upstairs, talking and drinking with a few people when the keg stands happened. A few of the boys on the football team had wanted her to do one but Kirby shook her head laughing._

"_Sorry boy, don't want you all looking up my shirt."_

_The boys had laughed and booed her before Fisher Novak, a class clown decided to be next. Everyone was cheering and doing the keg stands while Kirby watched amused. She really was enjoying her senior year. Her grades were perfect, she was taking all cool classes besides English and History prep. Fridays always ended early, and she had cinema club. She also was on the girl's soccer team which was just ending it's season. _

_She was applying to UCLA and enjoyed the perks of being a senior. _

_Charlie then stood beside her, drinking out of a plastic cup like her._

"_Chicken Kirby?"_

_Kirby looked over a little caught off guard when she saw him standing beside her. He was wearing a long sleeve cranberry colored button up shirt and jeans. She thought he looked really cute tonight. Yesterday in cinema club they had screened Happy Birthday To Me, and Kirby and Charlie had ended up sitting in the back as everyone made comments about the film, and enjoying watching it. It was a warm early spring afternoon and the shades had been drawn as the DVD player showed the 1981 classic._

_Robbie was busy filming some people up front while making jokes about the effects as some people laughed. Kirby was sitting in the back with Charlie who sat back with his arms crossed._

_He had glanced over at Kirby who drank her Starbucks and watched the movie, a small smirk on her face since she knew he was watching her._

"_So Kirby, you think this should be remade?"_

_Kirby glanced over at him before shrugging. _

"_As long as it's better than the prom night remake and sorority row, I'm all for it."_

_Charlie laughed and both made eye contact._

_Now the next day they had been standing beside each other drinking at the party. Kirby raised an eyebrow at his comment._

"_Chicken? Are you kidding me?"_

_She laughed as he smiled._

"_Hey I would have held you up, I wouldn't of dropped you."_

"_Yeah, and look down my shirt?"_

_Charlie's cheeks flushed a little bit but a sly smirk spread across his face._

"_Maybe..."_

_Kirby couldn't believe it, a large smile spread across her face as she stood closer to him, feeling a little tipsy. _

"_You really?"_

_He had smiled and before anything else could happen Oliva and Jills stormed past her saying they were leaving. Sighing Kirby handed Charlie her cup before winking at him._

"_Catch you later Charlie."_

_Since then she had wanted to make plans while her parents were away. Something small with a few friends so maybe she could finally get Charlie alone and ask him about prom..._

_Now here they were. It wasn't exactly the evening she had in mind, but they had all met up at her house. She didn't want to admit it, but she was sorta scared now that she was home alone. The first night when things happened she had stayed over Jill's house. She was a little too freaked out to stay in that big house alone. _

_Tonight she hoped Jill would crash at her place or maybe if the guys drank too much and wanted to hide out they would sleep over. She had the booze ready and had raced home once she got into her car. Robbie had sat there with his headset off saying he couldn't believe it over and over. He said the cops were going to come and get Charlie and him._

"_Why?"_

_Kirby asked raising an eyebrow as she drove through the dark town to go pick up Jill._

"_We held the Stabathon even after the sheriff's wife told us not to. Then she gets attacked by the killer at the party we held!"_

"_Please the sheriff doesn't give a shit if you held the party. He's too wrapped up with his wife and trying to find the real fucking nut who's doing this."_

"_Who do you think it is? Anybody we know?"_

_Kirby laughed and made a face._

"_I think it's you..."_

_Robbie rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah and I fucking think it's you."_

_Both laughed before Robbie shook his head._

"_We're still in deep shit, I know it..."_

"_Stop worrying, really it's nothing. You guys will get questioned with everyone else on Monday and just play it cool."_

"_That's easy for you to say..."_

_Robbie had rolled her eyes before pulling over. Just then Jill appeared walking down the dark sidewalk, her purse and hoddie in her hands. She ran over out of breath before getting into the dark back seat."_

"_Hey guys, sorry I just didn't want my mom or the cops to see me leaving."_

"_It's cool girl."_

_Kirby said turning around and heading to her house, she wanted to get there before Charlie and unlock the doors._

"_So we have some fucked up news to fill you in on."_

_Jill sat in the back seat puzzled._

"_What?"_

_Robbie half turned to look at her, his face pale and worried._

"_The killer was at the stabathon."_

_Jill gave a blank look before nervously laughing._

"_You're kidding me."_

_Kirby eyed her in the rearview mirror._

"_Nope, the sheriff's wife Gail Weathers was there, I think she was trying to scoop the place out or something and the killer attacked her in the loft."_

"_Oh my God is she dead?"_

"_No, stabbed I guess or something. It all happened so fast. Nobody saw anything and everyone went running. Charlie is meeting us at my house, we're having a little anti-party."_

"_Holy shit..."_

"_Yeah I know...'_

_That's when they took the road down to her house, at the end of the long dark driveway. Kirby drove and parked before turning her headlights off. Kirby's house like most of the others in this area of town didn't have a neighbor for at least a mile or so. Farm land and the woods covered most of this part on the outside of town._

_Crickets chirped in the bushes as the three of them got out. Charlie got out of his car as Kirby fished for her keys and went up the porch steps. She. Going in, the blast of the A.C hit her. She flicked on the lights and tossed her keys on the table in the hallway. She flicked on the other lights before going straight to the kitchen to make herself something to drink._

"_You wanna do a shot Robbie?"_

"_How about ten?"_

_Kirby laughed as Jill went to the snack cabinet. She opened it up before glancing over her shoulder._

"_Mind if I make some popcorn? I only had a stupid cheese stick for dinner last night."_

_Kirby laughed as she set up the bottles on the kitchen island and took out some ice._

"_Go ahead, we'll watch a movie and get sloshed."_

_Jill softly laughed as she began making some while her and Robbie knocked back a shot. It was bitter and Kirby made a face before Robbie coughed._

"_Yuck, I'm making a drink. You want one?"_

"_Naw, I'm sticking to the strong stuff."_

_Kirby laughed before fixing herself a drink. Just then she heard the front door open. Charlie then appeared in the kitchen, his keys in his hand and a pack of red bull. Right away Kirby looked over at him and smiled trying to seem cool. She poured herself her drink and began to stir it as Robbie took another shot. Jill had poured her popcorn into a bowl and headed over to the living room. Charlie went over to the fridge and put his pack of red bull before taking one. He shoved his car keys into his pocket. He looked at Robbie._

"_You okay dude?"_

_Robbie made a look._

"_Want a shot?"_

_Charlie smirked before shaking his head._

"_Naw dude I'll stick with the red bull. I don't plan on showing my face around my house until the morning. God knows if the cops come by."_

"_Ah Jesus you think they might?"_

_Kirby made a face looking at Charlie._

"_No, I just bet the cops are gonna be all over town looking for the fucker. We're okay here and besides everyone can crash here, my parents are out of town remember?"_

_Robbie rolled his eyes taking a shot before Charlie glanced at Kirby, smiling she took a sip of her dirnk before Jill looked over, eating her popcorn on the couch._

"_Was it bad?"_

"_You missed the chaos. Fucking chaos."_

_Kirby said walking over, her boots clicking across the hardwood floor. Holding her vodka and soda water, the ice clanging up against her glass as she sat down beside Jill._

"_I can't believe that..."_

"_The sheriff's wife man..."_

_Robbie said walking over, displaying his Stab shirt. Robbie walked over, red bull in hand. Robbie went on..._

"_She told us to cancel it and we didn't and now this what are we supposed to do?"_

_Robbie walked past him holding his hand up for a second._

"_Robbie calm down it makes perfect sense..."_

_He walked in front of the TV as Kirby and Jill watched him from the sofa._

"_This is what the reboots do they one up the original ending..."_

_Charlie said pacing. Kirby nodded in agreement, she motioned to him with her drink._

"_The Woodsburo murders ended at a party...so in the remake..."_

_Charlie finished as he motions back to her his red bull in his hands._

"_The party is the false ending, new rules..."_

_Kirby smiled and drank from her glass, ice swishing around and hitting the glass._

"_Exactly..."_

"_Okay no offence guys but I'm going to put in Stab 7..."_

"_Yes..."_

_Kirby said smiling._

"_Nobody cancels my film festival..."_

_Charlie finished as he looked on the shelf above Kirby's TV._

"_Whoa whoa whoa! I don't want to watch that not after what happened with Olivia..."_

"_Come on, it was her favorite!"_

_Kirby said all ready feeling a little buzzed by her drink_

_Charlie looked up as he put the DVD into the player._

"_Oh wow Kirby you got some classics here..."_

Kirby woke up.

She was having another dream about that night. Laying there she stared up at the ceiling.

It was early morning, a little before sunrise and Kirby was having another night of tossing and turning. These dreams wouldn't let up. She knew her mother had hinted towards her going to talk to somebody. She didn't even know about the dreams...

Kirby was tempted, she knew this pregnancy was going to be hard on her and her emotions would be going crazy. A lot had happened in the last couple of months and Kirby was sorta stunned she hadn't cracked yet. Still, the idea of talking with somebody made her feel uneasy.

Instead she kept it all inside.

Looking down at her still flat stomach she gently touched it before thinking...

"I'm having a boy. A son."

She honestly couldn't believe it, not even when the doctor told her. She remembered sitting up straight when the doctor told her this and tried to point it out on the screen. Kirby couldn't make anything out, but she sat back in wonder.

A boy...she was having a boy.

She honestly hadn't really thought of the baby's sex up until now. Part of her wished she hadn't said yes to the doctor. She believed now that the less she knew the better. But at the same time something comforting settled in her heart about knowing a boy was inside her.

She had made this, and it was growing safe inside her.

She was still in complete wonder over this.

The doctor had printed out a copy of the ultrasound and gave it to Kirby. On the ride back she told her mother she planned on bringing this with her the next day when they met the couple. Right away Kirby looked nervous.

"What if they don't want a boy?"

"Honey, believe me...what they want is a child. I'm sure they are going to be thrilled."

Kirby nodded, the printed out photo tucked in her purse. That night during dinner there was no mention of the sex of the baby. Instead they just ate and Kirby decided to go to bed early, she had a big day ahead of her.

That night was full of dreams, and in the draw of her nightstand laid the ultrasound photo. Now laying there she reached over and took it out. She stared up at it, gently touching the phone with her slim fingertips.

That was the baby...

Her and Charlie's baby. Both of them had made it that night in her stepfather's study. For six more months she would carry it, watching as it got bigger and bigger inside of her until finally it would be taken out and given away.

It seemed awful as she laid there, once the baby was out of her that would be the final part of Charlie being dead. His presence would be gone forever, and what he did that night had turned out in the form of an infant. The baby would have no idea who his parents were, or that it's father was an insane killer who had tried to kill it's mother the night he got her pregnant. Instead this little boy would be raised by normal loving parents, unaware of it's horrible history surrounding the night he was conceived.

Kirby wondered what the baby would look like? Would it have her blond hair or Rory's dark brown? Would it have her eyes or his big ones? She prayed it wouldn't look anything like Charlie. Forever a mental reminder would be somewhere living of the person who had honestly broken her heart. She just prayed that the baby would be healthy and would be given a happy normal life.

She had to stop saying it was her baby...it wasn't.

Yet at this exact moment, the thought of ever going to the abortion clinic turned her stomach. She hated herself for even thinking about doing such a thing. She hated herself for even thinking of it. Inside of her was her son, a baby that she swore she would keep safe until she had to give it up.

This was maybe a weird sign of why she was lived. Maybe she was meant to let this baby live...

Sighing she got up and went to the shower. Undressing, she turned the water on before stepping under the shower head. Drawing back the plastic curtain, she tilted her head back and let the warm water pour down on her. Sighing she turned, wetting her hair as she let her muscles relax. Today was the day she would meet the couple.

She was nervous.

Once she finished showering she blow dried her hair, running her fingers through it. Just a few weeks ago her mother had taken her a few towns over to get it cut again. Feeling refreshed, she went back into her room, a lime green towel wrapped around her as she went through her closet.

Her mother had mentioned going to pick up some more loose fitting clothes to hold her over. Looking through everything she picked out a pair of slacks and a nice blouse. Changing, she noticed her stomach very slightly looked a little bigger. Sighing she changed, slipping her boots on even tho when she wore them for too long now her feet killed her. She went to the bathroom to finish getting ready and stared at herself. She thought she looked okay.

Nervously, she fixed her blouse and checked her makeup. She hadn't wanted to go too heavy. She had looked over her hair and hoped she looked okay. Walking back to her room she nervously paced before sitting on the edge of her bed.

Running her hands over her slacks, she stared at her clock radio and couldn't believe she had gotten up so early. She hated her sleeping patterns now and decided to go downstairs and check if her mother was up.

Silently she went down the stairs, trying not to have her boots click too loudly. She went downstairs and crossed over to the kitchen where she stood for a second.

She stared down at the floor.

She honestly wanted to know how everything happened. Sidney was gone and wasn't talking, but there was a rumor Gail Weathers wanted to start another book by the end of the year. She knew her mother had been turning down interviews for her. In all honestly she couldn't be much help. She was left out back for dead when everything happened.

She did want to see Sidney again, she didn't even know she was pregnant. Maybe the sheriff could help her reach or something. She didn't want anybody to know about the pregnancy that didn't have to, but she trusted Sidney.

Sidney had gone through more hell than anyone could ever know. She hoped somehow Sidney could give her some advice with dealing with everything. She also very badly wanted to know exactly what happened in this room. She knew she wouldn't be able to rest until then.

She looked around the kitchen, she had heard the police found Sidney and Jill barley alive in the kitchen, along with Trevor and Charlie...

She stared down at the floor before crossing over to the sink. She leaned against the counter and felt dizzy. She had heard that Jill had been taken to the hospital, everyone thinking she was the survivor.

She heard once she found out Sidney was still alive she had tried to attack her. In Sidney's room she was shot in self defense. That was all she heard. She wanted to know more even though she knew it couldn't help.

Maybe if she took the time to talk to the sheriff and Sidney she could find a little peace. She needed to start picking up her pieces of what was left of her life. She needed to know exactly what happened, at least the closest she could. She wanted to make sure this baby was given a normal happy life, and that she could keep going after this. She hoped she was doing all the right things, she felt as if everything was out of control.

She was tired, just tired.

Today was the first step forward of getting her life stored away.

She opened the fridge and took out some juice. Pouring it she took a seat at the kitchen island. Sitting there she waited until her mother got up.

**Later...**

They had been driving for nearly two hours. They had pulled off the freeway and entered a very nice neighborhood where nearly all the big framed houses looked the same. They finally pulled down a street which was across from a river.

The house seemed normal sized, ranch style with a big driveway. They pulled down the driveway before parking. Her mother's lawyer's car was parked ahead of them. Right away Kirby felt nervous, she sat there taking a deep breath. Nervously she played with her purse.

Her mother glanced at her.

"Ready?"

Kirby took a deep breath before her mother sighed, smiling softly she brushed back her daughter's bangs.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?"

Kirby seemed a little caught off guard by this, she sat there.

"What?"

"Do you want to do this? If you don't you have to say it now okay."

"Mom...of course I need to do this, there's no other way."

For a moment she held back from crying, her mother honestly was giving her this choice. She knew the moment she stepped foot in this house it would never be her baby again. She couldn't break this couple's hearts, even though they were strangers. Inside of her was a little boy, a boy who she really wanted to have a nice childhood. Not to be known as the bastard child of an insane killer. Sighing she felt her eyes water before she forced a smile.

"Come on mamma..."

Both got out of the car and went to the front door. Her mother rang the bell and a beautiful woman answered. She was a tiny little thing with wild gorgeous red hair. She wore slacks and a nice top. Her eyes were big and lovely.

"Hello, you must be Jane and Kirby."

Kirby smiled with her mother as the woman let them in.

"I'm Micky Dallion, pleased to meet you."

Inside the house the faint scent of spice and roses filled the air. Right away Kirby was taken back by how comfy and lovely the inside of the house was. Most of the windows were stained glass, flooding in different colored rays of light. There were hard wooden floors and beautiful throw rugs. There were antique wooden carved tables and hutches with different odds and ends. On the wall beautiful and strange artwork hung.

Micky asked them how their ride was and her mother said it was fine, they just beat the traffic."

"Oh yeah, around lunch time the freeway gets horrible."

The woman said leading them into the sun room. There sitting on wicker furniture was her mother's lawyer wearing a coal gray pants suit, and a man who appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He wore jeans and a dark shirt with a plaid blue cover up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had short brown hair, big brown eyes, and a friendly smile. Right away he rose and walked over offering his hand.

"Ryan Dallion."

Kirby was taken aback by how cute he was in a very friendly way. She smiled and shook his hand which was firm yet gentle feeling. He then shook his mother's hand.

"You must be Kirby right?"

Kirby smiled feeling a little shy as the wife lead them over to a small love seat. Everyone was sitting around a cast iron table where there was a bowl of fruit and a large pitcher of iced tea. She began to pour Kirby and her mother some iced tea as Kirby smiled at the husband.

"Yeah. 

"Kirby now that's an interesting name."

Her mother smiled as she thanked the wife for the iced tea.

"Yeah, before she was even born we knew she was going to be a very interesting person."

The wife and husband smiled before the husband grinned.

"Don't tell me if she was a boy you were in close to naming her soda pop or ponyboy?"

"Ryan!"

Laughed the wife giving her a playful punch in the arm. Ryan laughed as did Kirby and her mother. Right away Kirby liked the husband, he was funny and seemed to have have knowledge of some 1980's classics. Kirby sipped her iced tea while Micki said how pretty Kirby's hair was.

They talked for a little bit and Kirby could clearly tell that the couple were just as nervous as she was. Micki told them a little bit about themselves. How long they had been married, when they met, and the antique store they had been running for the last couple of years.

Ryan talked a little bit about his art in the spare time, which seemed very interesting to Kirby. They then asked her how long she had lived in Woodsboro, and asked what their plans were now that she had graduated. Right away Kirby knew that her mother's lawyer had mentioned her being involved in the murders. She was sure that they knew about them and knew she had survived. This was a topic they avoided. But none of them knew that the father had been one of the killers.

She said she wanted to take a year off, then maybe apply to UCLA. The couple seemed interested in this and thought it was cool she wanted to start the film program.

They then asked how far along she was.

"About thirteen weeks...I just went to the doctor and they said everything is fine and the baby is healthy."

Right away Micki and Ryan looked excited.

"That's wonderful, We've always wanted a baby..."

"Umm, would you guys want to know the sex? Or do you want it to be a surprise?"

Kirby said, not knowing if this was exactly what she should say. Right away Micki and Ryan eyed each other and smiled.

"Sure, do you know yet?"

Kirby fished into her purse and then took out the ultrasound photo and handed it over.

"It's a boy, it's still early but that's what the doctor said."

Right away Micki and Ryan stared at the photo in complete awe. Right away a smile spread across their faces.

"Oh my God...I've always wanted a little boy."

Seeing this look in their faces was worth it. Kirby now knew what she was doing was right. That's when her mother's lawyer began talking about what had to be signed and what exactly they wanted to do.

Kirby looked at her mother after everything was said and done and said she wanted a closed adoption. She didn't want any contact with the baby, once it was born it would be legally signed over to Micki and Ryan Dallion. She didn't want any contact after that nor her name given. She explained a lot had happened this past year and that this baby wasn't exactly planned. She was too young to be a mother and wanted to make sure the baby had a good life with good people.

"Could I ask one thing?"

Right away the lawyer and her mother looked as Kirby struggled with her words.

"Could you guys send me just one photo after the baby's first birthday? That's the only photo I want, after that no more. I just want to see how he's doing."

Micki and Ryan looked at each other before nodding.

"We can do that, if you want we can give you yearly photos..."

Kirby shook her head.

"No, just that one, that's all I want. Besides that give it a closed adoption."

They nodded.

"We promise to give this baby a good life."

Kirby felt horrible but knew just by the looks on their faces they were telling the truth. Her mother squeezed her hand as the lawyer began going through the paperwork. It was decided that Kirby would visit twice more through the pregnancy. She would also update them whenever she got ultrasounds done or would go to the doctor.

The couple was going to pay for all her medical bills and talked for nearly two more hours. It all seemed so business like. As Kirby signed the papers she had to laugh inside her head. Here she as signing the baby away.

Once everything was said and done Micki offered to make them something to eat but Kirby and her mother said they had to get going. Micki and Ryan showed Kirby around the house, it had a great big back yard and pool. Her mother meanwhile stayed in the sun room talking with the lawyer.

"I know this isn't any of our business but what color hair and eyes did the father have?"

Micki asked as they walked around back. Kirby thought of Charlie and found it so odd that he was referred as "the father: She had asked earlier when she was alone with her mother if Micki and Ryan had a legal right to know who Charlie was and what he did? Her mother said no and if they asked the father was just a boy she knew at school. She told her not to even give his name.

"Um, he had...he has brown hair and blue eyes."

Micki nodded.

"Does he know about the baby?"

Kirby shook her head.

"No...he doesn't."

Micki nodded, that's all she wanted to know. They talked a little longer and Micki and Ryan gave her their cell numbers, telling her to call whenever and whatever time of the day or night. Before going back to the sun room they stopped in the den and Kirby admired their large DVD collection.

They seemed like really nice and cool people who honestly wanted a baby more than anything.

They promised to meet in another two months and she would mail them anything new. They exchanged info before Kirby went back to her mother. They shook the lawyer's hand, talked a little more and left. The drive back her mother kept glancing over asking if she was okay?

Kirby nodded.

"Yeah, they seem really nice."

"Yeah, I think their going to be perfect."

That afternoon they went to a large shopping mall and bought new clothes. Ones that were looser and wouldn't show Kirby's change in body size even though right now you could barley tell. They went out for an early dinner and came home a little after dark.

Kirby's stepfather was home by then and her mother talked with him about what had happened and how nice the couple seemed. Kirby meanwhile sat in the living room drinking some water and deciding that tomorrow she would finally go into town alone. She would stop by the police station and try and talk with the sheriff. She needed to find Sidney, and talk to her.

That night she stayed up a little later with her mother and stepfather. They watched some TV together and Kirby even found herself laughing a few times. Something she honestly didn't think she would be able to do since everything happened. Around twelve she went upstairs and to bed, not before telling her mom that she was going out for a drive that next morning.

"You okay?"

Her mom asked picking ip.

"Yeah, I might go for a jog or something, we'll see."

"All right just be careful and if anyone bothers you call me right away."

Kirby nodded before telling her she loved her and went upstairs. Once in her bedroom she changed for bed and looked through her DVDs. There seemed not to be anything she wanted to fall asleep to at that exact moment. Shrugging, she got into bed before reaching over and turning her A.C on high. Lately she had been burning up at night. Laying back, she drummed her fingers on her stomach, and wondered exactly what she was going to say tomorrow.

As she drifted off to sleep she wished Olivia or even Robbie was there so she could really talk to somebody. Laying there, she let sleep take over her. Her mind kept thinking about Micki and Ryan, and how nice they were. These would be the new parents to the baby...

And for the first time in what seemed like forever, she had a dreamless sleep.

_**The next day...**_

Kirby drove her car down the road, going downtown. It took her a little time to adjust to driving after not doing it for so long. Kirby had to laugh at herself, before hand she hadn't even been the best driver. There were so many close calls with accidents she was stunned she hadn't killed herself yet. Finally she got comfortless and drove with the radio softly playing.

She hadn't driven since that night...

The town looked very much the same, while driving she passed Jill's house which from what her mother said a doctor now lived in. She slowed as she passed it, glancing out at Olivia's house as well.

There were new cars in the driveway. Looking at this made Kriby feel sick. Speeding up she cruised by the local shops and high school before finally seeing the police department. Turning into the driveway she parked before killing the engine. Checking herself she thought she looked okay. She had a baggy blouse on and new jeans. She grabbed her purse and walked out wearing sunglasses. It was another hot and muggy summer day. Walking, her shoes clicked against the pavement before using the back door. Walking down the hallway she took the elevator, and waited. Almost expecting to run into somebody.

Instead she got to the floor and walked through the glass doors where there was a small waiting room and an office behind a large desk. She walked over.

"May I help you?"

Kirby slid her sunglasses up on her head, clutching her purse as it hung over her shoulder she cleared her throat.

"Is Sheriff Riley in?"

"Yes do you have an appointment?"

"No, I'm Kirby Reed...could you say that I'm here."

"Sure thing, take a seat."

Kirby thanked the officer and sat down and within seconds the doors opened and the sheriff walked in. A huge smiled spreading across his face.

"Kirby..."

Kirby smiled and rose as the sheriff hugged her. He had always been such a nice man and she was glad his wife was okay.

"Come on to my office..."

He lead her through the doors and past all the desks of officers working, right away she noticed eyes on her. Hicks looked up with her big blue eyes as Kirby avoided staring at anyone and followed the sheriff to his office. Once inside, the sheriff closed the door.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you..."

Kirby said sitting down and crossing her legs. The sheriff nervously sat across from her smiling.

"I talked to you're mother last month. She said you're doing much better?"

"Yeah...all healed up. Been just laying low."

"Yeah I thought so, that's a good idea. So what are you're plans this year?"

"Well I'm taking a year off with everything that's happened, then hopefully to college after that."

"Well that's great. I'm happy to see you're okay."

"How are things around here?"

"They were crazy for a little while but I think by the end of the summer is going to die down."

"How's you're wife?"

"Much better, she's trying to put together a new book."

Right away Kirby's face said it all, the sheriff sighed shaking his head.

"I know, but that's what she does. She's been trying to find a time to talk with you but I refused. What you need is to pick up the pieces and move on."

"Thanks sheriff."

"I guess it's just what she does. She said it may take her a year or so to put it together...we'll see."

"Are they going to make another movie?"

"I don't know...they might wait. The whole media is in an uproar after the truth of why Jill did this came out."

"I'm sure there will be, even though the last one was supposed to be the 'final chapter'. I know these movies, give it a year or two and there will be another. Some slutty WB star will play be and this town will become a circus again. Must be what the people of Amityville New York feel whenever a new movie comes out..."

Kirby couldn't believe how bitter she felt but she couldn't help it. The sheriff sighed shaking his head.

"I'm really sorry Kirby..."

Kirby shrugged forcing a smile.

"That's life...I mean how many times have you been through it?"

The sheriff nodded.

"Everything else okay?"

Kirby thought for a second, tempted to tell him about the pregnancy. Looking at his kind eyes, she knew who he was married to. A much as she respected Gail Weathers, she felt this was nobodies business. If word got out about who the father was, she knew there would be no end to it. She just wanted to be left alone.

Kirby nodded before looking at him.

"Sheriff this may seem like a couple of odd questions, and you might not be able to tell me the answers...but I need them. My friends are dead and two people who I thought I was very close with tried to kill me...I need to just get these answers and get it behind me all right? 

"All right."

Kirby took a deep breath.

"I've heard rumors and certain things but I don't exactly know what's true. So I guess my first question is...does anybody know how long Jill and Charlie were planning this?"

The sheriff sighed.

"Nobody exactly knows, we searched for any evidence. We hacked into their computers, searched their rooms...looked everywhere. Besides the costumes they were wearing there's nothing. Only Jill and Charlie knows what really happened. Did they ever seem close? Anything?"

Now Kirby knew the interview was being turned, sighing she tried to think.

"No, I mean we all sorta hung out in the same crowd but that was it. I mean they were friends but that was it...I never even though they said more than a few words to each other. Jill never really talked about him. We all had at least three or four classes together each year. I know Jill and Charlie were in the same gym class..."

She sighed, no matter how much she or the police tried to figure this out...the truth had died with Jill and Charlie.

The sheriff shook his head as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"From what we can gather Jill and Charlie had been very smart planning this out. We suspect it was something in the works for a while. They made untraceable videos, even planned things out all the way from knowing Sidney would be in town for her book tour, distance between places, and even times. We believe they were planning for that night to end at your house."

Kirby tried to remember how far in advance she had told Jill about her parents being away that week but her mind couldn't seem to wrap around it. She knew she could drive herself crazy thinking about such things.

"Sheriff...what happened in my kitchen?"

The sheriff sighed, not meeting her in the eye.

"From Sidney's statement she had left you to go upstairs and get Jill. She wasn't hiding where Sidney had left her and when she came downstairs Jill and Charlie attacked her. That's where Jill explained why she had been doing this and Trevor Sheldon was killed."

'Yeah to be fucking famous..."

Kirby mumbled as the sheriff went on.

"That's when Jill turned on Charlie and killed him."

"How did she kill him?"

"She stabbed him, after that she attacked Sidney leaving her for dead and banged herself up pretty good to set the entire thing up. We arrived shortly after and found them on the floor. One of men went around back and found you."

"How did you know Jill was involved?"

"The first was after I spoke to her when she was brought to the hospital. I was about to tell her about you making it when she interrupted and said something about Sidney. I told her she was hanging on and she mentioned something about her and my wife having matching stab wounds. I decided she needed her rest and I would see her in the morning. In all honestly Kirby we didn't know if you were going to make it either. When it dawned on me I went to her room just having a funny feeling and she was missing. When I ran to Sidney's room I was knocked out. Jill was killed in self defense by Sidney, my wife and Hicks were there..."

Kirby looked at the sheriff, who was honestly such an easy going guy. She couldn't say how many speeding tickets he had decided to forget about whenever he pulled her over. She felt horrible he had to go through such a thing again.

She thought of Jill dead in the hospital. Thinking she was so smart getting away with it. Was it all worth it? Now at age seventeen Jill was dead...just because of fame.

Kirby nodded.

"So they were all dead in the kitchen..."

She softly said before looking up.

"Listen sheriff, I might not be sticking around town much longer. A few different things have come up and I really need to get my stuff straightened out. There's no reason why I should be interviewed. I said everything I knew in my police statement. Charlie Walker...had tried to kill me when I was trying to save him. He stabbed me and left me for dead. I didn't see nor hear anything. I woke up in the hospital and that's all I remember. If you're wife does want to write a book, I hope she does so at least the truth comes out again. I don't judge her for that...I just hope a fucking movie isn't made. Enough is enough, there has been enough blood."

The sheriff nodded before Kirby looked at him.

"I don't know if you can tell me this but...I need to see Sidney one more time. I know she doesn't give her whereabouts out but I really do need to see her it's important. Even if you could send me her email or number."

"I'll drop her a line tonight and I'll get back to you by tomorrow."

"Just email me sheriff, you have that right?"

"Of course...is that all Kirby?"

"Yeah, that's it sheriff."

"Please called me Dewey...my friends call me that."

Kirby softly smiled.

"Thank you Dewey..."

With that she got up, shook his hand and left the police station. Getting into her car she felt a small sense of relief sweep over her. Driving across town, she passed all the places where there were memories...knowing things were never going to be the same again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Kirby had only had sex one other time before this. His name was Steve, he had transferred schools over the summer before hand after his dad got a job in Boston. He had wanted to finish his senior year here but his father had been stern and they left after living in Woodsboro their whole life's. Charlie had gone to the same school as her since the 6__th__ grade. They had always sorta liked each other and began 'dating" at end of sophomore year. He was really her first real boyfriend since grade school and it had been serious. After a few classes together each year, she noticed how cute he was in the beginning of high school. Back when Charlie walker was just another face in her rather large group of friends. _

_Steve had glasses and dark thick almost dark brown hair. He liked movies like her and played on the hockey team. Their first real date was going to a haunted house together. She really liked Steve and they had been a cute little couple._

_Kirby had no idea Charlie liked her and had been watching her from afar since freshmen year. He knew the way she looked at him was just a friend, and it killed him. Kirby really hadn't tuned in to the fact she thought Charlie had always sorta been cute. This was back when he was a little shorter and skinner. His hair much shorter and just beginning to grow out. _

_Back when they were really more kids than teenagers._

_After about a year of dating Kirby decided to have sex with Steve right before he had to move. Until then she had been a virgin and really hadn't been thinking about that stuff. At the moment her and Steve liked just making out and fooling around a little. Both hadn't mentioned going any further until then. Kirby thought if they were still together maybe senior year would be a perfect time to finally wait and do it. Besides that they just hung out a few times a week and would go out on a date with a few friends on the weekends. They would text each other and kiss before going to class. _

_When she found out he would be leaving she was super bummed out. Sure they said they loved each other, and Kirby really liked having him for a boyfriend, she didn't exactly know how the last two years of high school would be with or without him. Steve was upset he had to move, but that summer they decided to break up since they knew a long distance thing wouldn't work. Steve had been wanting to go to a East coast college anyways, and maybe get into law. Kirby knew they wanted different things and it had been fun while it lasted. Maybe it was meant to be since maybe it would be different if they began dating other people. Before they broke it off for good, Kirby and him slept together just once in the back of Steve's car. It was after a party and Kirby had been on birth control and they used a condom. It really wasn't planned out but Kirby decided to just get it over with and if she was going to loose it to anyone it might as well be Steve who she knew the best._

_The sex was okay, really once it was over Kirby really didn't see what all the fuss about it was. It took longer than it did when she took care of that herself. She really had to laugh, it was a little embarrassing, but still good enough. Steve and her at this point were more friends than anything else. They hugged goodbye, promised to text, and the next week he as gone._

_Kirby told Jill all about it who had just begun seeing Trevor. Jill was a virgin herself and was scared to give it up to Trevor who seemed to of had an all ready very long history of experience. Kirby now didn't care about having a boyfriend. She just wanted to finish up high school. She was now able to dance with different guys at parties and flirt around. Somehow she liked this sort of life. Her and Steve had talked a little off and on through facebook. He had a new girlfriend and Kirby couldn't help but sorta judge the way she looked. Still they had moved on and she was looking but honestly hadn't really met anyone who sparked her interest. A little while later she began to notice how cute Charlie was getting __as his hair grew longer and he got taller._

_But it was still too late._

_For Charlie he hadn't really been a virgin as much as Kirby suspected the night her and him had sex that fateful night in her stepfather's study. No, he had been sleeping with Jill for the last few months before this happened. In fact the first night they slept together was the beginning of this horrible series of events into motion._

_Jill had shown him things he never thought were possible. He was falling for her while she took advantage of his unstable mind. She knew how to play him, every inch of the way. She lied saying Kirby would never really like him. He would always be a joke to her. This outraged Charlie and further and further he sank into a deep abyss of insane thoughts. _

_Which made it more confusing when Kirby began coming around that year. Jill said to ignore it, she was just playing him and that she was the one who loved him._

_No, that night he was caught off guard but knew exactly what he was doing._

_She had been forward, more forward then he ever thought possible. His sane reality had been finally smashed two days ago when the decided it had to begin. Now in that empty head, swimming with nothing but insane actions, made him hate her for doing this now. It was too late...he had to finish out this night with Jill. She was the one who really understood and cared. _

_He at first wanted to push her away, a small deep down part of Charlie wanted not to carry on. These were his friends, and he really did like Kirby underneath it all. He knew he would have to kill her and it disgusted him knowing she had played him like a fool all these years..._

_Unknowingly aware that it was in fact Jill who had been playing him as a fool. Using his weak and unstable emotions to take advantage. He had been the strength and the brains of this all, and Jill could see the bright end in sight._

_But for Charlie he thought she really loved him and they would be together in the end. All the people who stood in his way or caused the pain would be gone. Randy could in fact get the girl, and everything Jill promised would happen._

_Still as Kirby whispered in his ear that night, smelling her perfume he knew this was the dead time, Jill was taking care of Trevor downstairs and Robbie was still outside drunk. They were right on track with time. _

_Still,_

_He thought his one chance would be to kiss Kirby just a few minutes ago. He hated her and his rage was blinding, but he still couldn't believe she was being so forward. Then of course Trevor as always interrupted them. Charlie hated both of them. They were so much alike. He wanted to kill them...and his age was over taking him. He had gone to the study to get himself under control before sneaking out and changing to get Robbie._

_He was silently trying to pump himself up, his mind racing when she came in. Now he saw his chance, __his mind was playing tug of war but he decided to hell with it. Once she touched him down there he needed to do this, his blood pressure was rising and his head pounded. He had tried going into her but he was too nervous and it wouldn't fit. He had never done it standing up but he knew if he didn't do this fast he would come. He wasn't thinking clearly and all he could think about was doing this._

"_Um, I can't get it in..."_

_He was embarrassed and slightly nervous underneath all the age, unlike how he was with Jill. She had smiled at him in the darkness and touched him again. He felt himself down there start to stiffen and he knew if she did that again it would all be over._

_She lead him towards her and he pushed forward, her legs against against his and spreading them slightly. He sank deep into her and he felt her go still for a second. He didn't want to be gentle and he knew he didn't have long. Here he was having sex with Kirby Reed._

_He pushed himself into her, starting to move as he buried his face against her. Then thoughts of Jill staring at him sprang into his mind. _

_It was time, he had to finish it._

_He knew what he had to do to her and yet again utter disgust filled him as he couldn't hold back anymore. Right away he felt himself come roughly into her. The most overwhelming feeling seized him as he opened his mouth and moaned as he finished. Pinpricks went through him and he felt himself empty into her, warm running down both of their legs._

_She didn't say anything and the rage went through him worse. She most likely would laugh at hm. He hated her and had to finish it._

_He pulled up his jeans and ignored her calls as he went out of the house. He was finishing this because he hated them...because it had to be done._

_Little did he knew he had gotten Kirby pregnant with a little boy...his son._

Kirby stood in front of her full length closet mirror looking at her figure. Her stomach was a little bigger, you could now tell she was pregnant if she was naked. Staring at herself, her hands went over her body gently and the scars looked different now that her stomach was slowly starting to grow. She was sixteen weeks in and the summer still went on, muggy and uneventful.

The sheriff had emailed her shortly after meeting with him. He told her Sidney wanted to see her as well and would more than happy if they could meet somewhere. The sheriff gave Sidney's email and they messaged each other back and forth for a week or so, Kirby never saying anything about the pregnancy. Finally they decided to meet. It was halfway between them at a small coffee shop Sidney promised nobody would bother them and they could talk. Kirby told her mother that Sidney had contacted her and wanted to talk. Her mother at first raised an eyebrow and asked if she was sure that was a good idea. Kirby said she trusted her and wanted to just talk with her and clear the air since she had a feeling she wouldn't ever see her again.

"Are you going to tell her about the baby?"

Kirby thought about this before shaking her head.

"Maybe...I know we've been trying to hide it from the baby's sake, and I may very much not stay in town for the end of the pregnancy...but I can trust Sidney. She's been through as much as I have, worse even. I just need to talk to somebody like her."

She nodded.

"Just remember she's friends with that writer Gail Weathers...if word got out that Charlie was the father...well you know."

Kirby nodded.

"I know mom...I know?

So today she was meeting with Sidney. She was spending so much time in this house she was going stir crazy. She needed to get out and talk to somebody besides her family. She needed the closure, and she needed to know what she was doing was right. She knew she had made her own choices and she to be an adult. But she just needed to talk to somebody who could see what nightmare she was living in.

She had changed into loose fitting slacks and a baggy dress blouse. She fixed her hair before heading out one early afternoon. Se drove listening to the radio, smiling as she drove she knew it was a beautiful day. Getting out seemed to cheer her up a million times more. The sun was shinning and everything looked lovely. Her I-pod was hooked in and she softly sung to herself. She read that the baby could now hear sounds, she smiled staring down at herself still singing. Just last night she laid in bed, looking at her stomach and saying out loud how she hoped everything would be okay...

She met Sidney at the coffee shop she had given directions to an hour or so later. She walked in, looking around before seeing Sidney sitting in the back. She wore a plum colored sweeper and black slacks. She was drinking a coffee and raised her hand to her softly smiling. Kirby smiled back nodding before walking over, sitting down it felt good to see her.

"Hi."

"Hi Kirby..."

Sidney leaned over and hugged her. Kirby shrugged back before both women softly laughed looking at each other. Just then the waiter came over and Kirby ordered a tea. Once the waiter left Sidney smiled looking at her.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, real good, yourself?"

Sidney smiled.

"Just a few more scars to add to the list."

Kirby laughed slightly before her tea was brought over.

"How is everything?"

"Good..."

"Yeah...I heard you graduated?"

Kirby shook her head.

"Well I did but...but I didn't go...just didn't seem the same."

"Yeah me and Randy didn't go to ours..."

Kirby saw a small sad look sweep over Sidney's dark eyes before she cleared her throat.

"So what have you been up to?"

Kirby bit down on her bottom lip, slowly turning her coffee mug.

"I'm taking a year off...then maybe college..."

"That's good."

"Yeah, after the baby."

Sidney looked confused.

"What?"

Kirby looked up almost ashamed.

"I'm pregnant."

"Charlie."

Sidney said, Kirby remembered she was the first one in the hospital she had broken down and admired she had slept with him. Kirby nodded.

"I'm almost four months."

Sidney looked at her with pity before brushing back some of her hair behind one of her ears.

"Are you keeping it?"

Kirby shook her head.

"I'm giving it up for adoption, me and my mother met with this really nice couple upstate. They have no idea who I am but they have been trying for a baby for years..."

"Is that what you want?"

"I'm just a teenager Sidney, I don't know what I want. I do know if I kept this baby it wouldn't be able to have a normal life. That isn't fair."

"How have you been feeling?"

Kirby shrugged.

"As best as I can be I guess...I wanted to meet with you. I'm going to be laying low until the baby is born...I never expected this to happen Sidney, I can't seem to get that night out of my head. It kills me to know that the same boy who put this baby inside of me is the same one who tried to kill me."

"It's not you're fault Kirby..."

"I know, that's what my mother keeps telling me, that the Charlie I knew was different...a completely different person than I knew...but it's eating me up Sidney and I don't know what to do."

Sidney nodded.

"I think you're doing the right thing. It will be the hardest thing you'll ever do but if you survived and maybe there's a reason this is happening..."

"Sidney I know I can't even come close to what you've been through but..."

"Don't ever say that...we've been through hell, you've been through just as much as me. This isn't a contest."

"Sidney...how did you deal with it all? Losing you're mother, you're friends, you're boyfriends...even you're brother. How?"

Sidney stared down at her coffee.

"I used to always think I had the perfect life. I was popular, I had tons of friends, a cute boyfriend, and amazing parents. I thought it was all perfect and nothing could touch me...once everything started to fall apart I made mistakes. I didn't let people get too close because I was scared. I no longer trusted anybody, I was haunted. Once everything was said and done I tried to stop blaming myself and live for the ones I lost. I could spend the rest of my life blaming myself and trying to figure it all out but I stopped. I was alive and even after all of this...my family yet again having something to do with this tragedy, I know there's nothing else to do but live...I'm a fighter, that's all. I focus on the ones who do matter and remember the ones who did."

Kirby held back from crying, she sipped her tea.

"Everything is just so fucked up. I'm scared...I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Kirby you're going through more than anyone could ever know. But you are doing the right thing. You're doing what's best for you're baby...that's the key word Kirby...you're baby. This isn't Charlie's...baby, it's yours and you're doing what's right."

Kirby looked at Sidney so tired and drained.

"I know it's crazy and I don't believe in this, but how can I bring something into the world that's part of something that was so awful?"

"Because you love it that's why...that's why you're giving it a chance to live."

Kirby sighed in loudly before nodding.

"I'm just scared."

Sidney reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Sidney...I need to ask some questions, that's why I came...please don't hold back. I need to just end this and stop thinking about it. I need somebody who was there to tell me so I can stop wondering."

Sidney nodded before Kirby began...

"What happened that night in my kitchen...exactly how did it happen. How did he die?"

"Are you sure you want to know this? Don't you want to remember the good parts of him?"

"Can you remember any good parts of Billy Loomis?"

Sidney nodded.

"You're right..."

"He tried to kill me Sidney, I need to know what happened."

"All right"

"What happened when you were attacked?"

"Well Charlie attacked me when I was about to go back downstairs and get you. I couldn't find Jill. He pulled me by the hair and held a knife to my throat. I was able to get away and started to run for the front door when I ran into a knife. Jill took off the mask and it was her. I was in shock and hurt and they dragged me back to the kitchen where they pulled Trevor out. Jill showed me they had been recording the murders, and that the only reason she did this was for the attention and fame. Charlie said that they were in survivors for this generation...Sidney and Randy. Jill claimed she had been perfect to do this and how hard it was growing up hearing about what happened to me. She said it was her turn and Charlie..."

Sidney eyed Kirby.

"Well...he was getting ready for Jill to stab him in the shoulder. Just like Billy and Stu...they were going to pretend to have gotten attacked. Jill stabbed him straight in the heart. He was shocked and told her that wasn't the way they rehearsed, she told him what the world wanted was a soul survivor and stabbed him again. He fell and died on the floor. Jill stabbed me again and I blacked out. When I woke up she as trying to kill me."

"So Jill turned on Charlie and killed him..."

Kirby sighed loudly before looking up.

"It's really all over, I guess this pregnancy has just been a lot on me. I kinda don't know what to do."

"What you'll do is have this baby and make sure it's safe. Then you move on for the ones that matter."

Kirby nodded before thanking her.

"Sidney?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it get any better?"

"It takes time...that's all...time."

Kirby sighed before running her temples. Sidney looked at her.

"You loved him didn't you?"

Kirby met her eyes.

"I thought I did."

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I regret never giving Randy a chance."

_**Three weeks later...**_

"Whoa!"

Kirby's mother stopped beside her as they walked through the outdoor shopping plaza. It was a warm a late summer afternoon and both had spent a Friday afternoon walking around and window shopping. The fresh air was doing Kirby good. She didn't have that slight glow of a tan that she usually always had since she had been spending so much time in doors. Kirby's mother was thinking about vising an old family friend named Bettina who her mother had known for years. She was a sassy strong woman in her late fifties who was divorced twice and had grown children of her own. Her last husband had left her a good deal of money and so she ran a small candle store in a very upscale part of the vineyard area upstate.

Kirby had known her most of her life. She had heard about the murders and had been talking with her mother on the phone nearly every day. Bettina was somebody they could trust and thought what Kirby was doing was very strong and brave of her. She supported it and offered to have Kirby stay with her until the end of the pregnancy. That way nobody would bother her or question about the pregnancy. As of right now the only people who really did know that Charlie Walker was the father was Kirby's mother, stepfather, Sidney, Bettina, and herself. These were all people that would never say anything and Kirby could trust. The only other people that knew she was pregnant was her mother's lawyer, a few nurses and doctors. She hadn't shown her face that much around town and her pregnancy was really just begun to show. If Kirby could help it staying upstate a few hours away with Bettina, maybe nobody on the outside would know she was pregnant at all. If somebody did find out, say a reporter or whoever, she would just lie. If they had to know the father was a family friend's son who wanted to stay unnamed and was living in another state. She hoped nobody would pry that much but her mother and Bettina helped with the lie. They really didn't think anybody would bother her though. The hype of the murders nearly five months ago was starting to finally die down. It was almost a dead time for the town. People were still in mourning, while that class had graduated and most were heading out of town. Gail Weathers stated if there would be another book it would take her a couple of years to do it justice and collect all the facts.

Sidney didn't want to give any more comment. She had gone back to her home, people rarely saw her but she seemed today. She was dating a police officer from LA and her book tour had been canceled. Out of darkness her book though was a best seller and was one of the top book lists of the year.

Nobody had mentioned another movie, but come Halloween Kirby knew the rumors would start up again. Nobody had to know her business. Mr. and Mrs. Dallion hadn't asked anything about the father besides Charlie's eye and hair color. Her mother said her lawyer had mentioned that Micki and Ryan were aware of the murders that Kirby had been involved in and how she had been attacked. They hadn't said much besides how horrible it sounded and how strong Kirby must have been to go through that. To them their future child's father was just a school mate of hers, some dumb teenager who had made a mistake.

Unknowingly, it was really one of the insane killers involved that nearly killed their child's birth mother.

Her mother visited at least four times a week. She was working full time now but always drove up to spend the whole day with her. Bettina had once been a nurse and welcomed her into her large town house. It was in a very artsy area and far away from anything Kirby knew. She had been staying there for about two weeks now. They had made the decision for her to move up there shortly after Kirby had seen Sidney.

She wanted to finish up this pregnancy in peace and stay away from all the painful memories. Once this was over she could take her next step in moving on. Bettina was so friendly and kind. She was a firecracker and always made Kirby laugh. She always was cooking up a storm in the morning and always wanted to sit on the back porch and drink tea and gossip. Jill had a nice big guest room and bathroom to herself. Most days she would hang out with Bettina. They would go around town, or just sit around the house talking and enjoying the cold A.C When her mom visiting she would take Kirby out as much as possible. She had another doctor's appointment coming up and her mother would be driving her down for it.

"What is it?'

Kirby smiled shaking her head.

"Nothing, just I think the baby kicked."

Her mother smiled.

"Really?"

She walked over and placed her hand on the very slight bump Kirby now had underneath her shirt. She waited before she smiled.

"Yeah I think I felt it..."

Kirby made a face still smiling and looking down at herself.

"Wow, felt weird."

"Just wait until it gets bigger, kid will be doing somersaults on her kidneys."

Her mother smiled as Kirby laughed.

"Thanks mom..."

Walking with her a small sad thought came across her mind. She thought of what it would have been like to have Charlie feel her stomach when the baby kicked for the first time. In her eyes for a brief moment she saw his big blue eyes lighting up and looking down at her stomach in disbelief.

That's when she snapped out of it and felt horrible. Charlie wouldn't do that...he was crazy, he had..."

She pushed these thoughts away. She knew she was just being emotional and needed to hold onto the hate she had for Jill and him. It seemed to be the only thing that kept her sane.

Walking with her mother she thought she saw for a brief moment somebody that looked just like Jill was ahead of them. Walking closer she saw her mistake and saw the girl just had the same colored hair as her. Sighing she kept walking with her mother.

_**Later that week... **_

The echoing thumping filled the dark doctor's office as Kirby laid on the table getting her ultrasound done. The image was a little bit clearer now and she could tell the baby's shape now. Right now they were listening to the heartbeat.

"Yep, that's a boy all right..."

The baby bounced and moved around, Kirby could feel it a little better than before. Smiling she looked down at her stomach before looking back at the screen.

That night when she was driven back, she had dinner with her mother and Bettina and kissed and hugged her mother goodbye once it got late. Getting into her comfy bed she finished writing Mr. and Mrs. Dallion a letter telling them how she had been feeling. She wrote how the doctor's went fine and enclosed was the latest ultrasound photo. Sealing the letter she smiled knowing it would be easier to email but she liked the idea of them getting that in the mail. In an odd way it just seemed a little old fashion. Besides she was getting sick of the latest media craze and wanted to distance herself from all websites, emails, cell phones, and video camera for awhile. That was another reason why a lot of that had happened.

Putting the letter down she laid back switching the light off and silently watching some late music videos on mute. Laying there she then raised an eyeball. She just wanted to see something...

Reaching for her phone she turned off the volume and switched to her videos. Ones she hadn't been able to watch since it all happened. She scrolled down before finding the one she wanted. Gulping she knew this would be the first time she would see his face and hear his voice for real since it happened.

She pressed play.

It was a video she took in English about two weeks before everything happened. Charlie was sitting across from her trying to finish a worksheet. Kirby remembered this was when Mr. Anderson would pair them together each month to do book reports and finish worksheets at the end of class. It was a total pain and Kirby and Charlie had been paired up before. Usually they would just screw off until the last second. Both talking about movies, cinema club, or what was going on that weekend. Lately Kirby had liked pairing up with him. She liked how nervous he got and she liked flirting.

He looked at her while unscrewing the cap off a Dr. Pepper from his book bag. He smirked before looking at the camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Just testing out my phone, Robbie knocked into me earlier and I dropped it on the floor."

Charlie rolled his eyes laughing.

"Smooth."

Kirby's hand went in the video flipping him off, he laughed again.

"Okay so any ideas on his worksheet?"

"I think its a lost cause."

Charlie smirked again.

"I think you're right..."

With that he crumbled up the worksheet and both began to laugh before Kirby stopped recording. Listening to that, it broke Kirby's heart. This was the Charlie she missed, the Charlie she didn't want to believe had done all these terrible things. The Charlie was part of this baby...

That's when the baby began to kick. Kirby's eyed widened. This time the kick was much more stronger. She felt it this time. Smiling, she gently rubbed her stomach before pressing play again. The baby kicked again and Kirby didn't like this and shut her phone off. She hated that the baby kicked whenever hearing Charlie's voice.

_**A few days later...**_

Kirby was with Bettina in her candle shop in the loft that over looked the ground floor. It was a hot muggy day and Kirby liked staying inside the dim cool shop. It somewhat reminded her of an attic. The millions of different scenes coming from the candles was pleasant and right now Bettina and her were talking while Judy the sales girl rang people out below.

"Can I tell you something?'

Bettina looked over, a very colorful scar tied around her now graying hair.

"Of course honey, what is it?"

"Promise not to tell my mother."

"Sure, what is it?"

Kirby sighed, not wanting to say the complete truth.

"So the other night I was flipping through videos on my phone and found one of...Charlie."

Her voice lowered. Bettina hadn't ever met Charlie but knew what he had done and that he was in fact the father of Kirby's baby. She was one of the few people that knew this. Kirby was sure she had seen him on the news or photos of him in the surrounding papers.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was just watching it, because my friends...were in it you know and...the second he started speaking the baby started to kick and I got freaked out."

Bettina softly smiled and reached over patting her shoulder.

"Honey you don't have anything to worry about."

"Don't you find that weird?"

"It's most likely in you're head. When you hear his voice or see photos of him you're blood pressure goes up. You're heart starts to race and you can't help it. It's just you're body's reaction for getting emotional."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, also I'm sure he had a deep voice, babies can hear everything and they move more when they hear a soothing voice. If I were you I would delete that video...it's another step of moving on. What do you have to gain by watching it?"

Kirby looked ashamed.

"You're right..."

Nodding, Kirby faintly heard church bells sound off in the distance. She liked this town, it was peaceful and she wasn't scared to be outside. She knew in another month or so she would really start to show...and then the reality would be sticking right out from her.

Bettina's cordless phone rang and she answered it. Kirby listened as she talked to a business partner as she laid back on the comfy chair she was relaxing in. Laying back she had the urge to just pull her phone out right now and just delete all her videos without a second thought.

But she didn't. Instead she just sat back, looking up at the spinning ceiling fans.

Later that day Kirby told Bettina she wanted to take a walk by the river. Bettina offered to come but Kirby saw the amount of calls she kept going and waved her hand saying she would be okay. Her back ached a little and she just wanted to get some fresh air.

She walked out, sneakers hitting the sidewalk as she passed all the tiny shops and restaurants. This town was what her father would call a tourist trap. It reminded her a lot like Salem Mass, where she visited nearly six years ago when her stepfather had a business trip. It was a lovely late summer day and Kirby headed to the park.

Kids were playing in the playground, and mothers were pushing strollers. A few joggers ran by and a guy in his twenties walked his dog. Kirby walked underneath all the full green trees before seeing the river. She stood against the railing, looking out at the sparking water she sighed.

In another week or two once she reached twenty weeks she would be going back to the doctor's Here they would judge her due date and she was at the halfway mark in the pregnancy. She honestly couldn't believe so much time had all ready passed. It seemed as this this summer flew by. Walking and staring at the river, she knew the baby would be born in winter. She just wondered what day.

If none of this had happened where exactly would she be? She thought. Well it was mid to late August, and the fall was coming back on horseback. She knew if none of this had happened she would be enjoying the last few weeks she had of summer in her home town with her friends before going off to college.

Robbie had mentioned applying to this film school in Texas. He teased Kirby and Charlie for keeping their eye on the prize which was UCLA. He said only a bunch of rich film wannabe snobs went there and never finished anything. This of course was always on their college and careers class.

Kirby was happily surprised when she found out Charlie was applying to UCLA as well. In fact just a few weeks before it all happened everyone had learned where they were going. Olivia wanted to go to a makeup school in LA which was only two years. She had dreams of owning her own business in the city. Jill was planning on going to Northridge and get a degree in business. Kirby had no idea what Trevor had wanted, but she remembered squealing with delight when she saw the large envelope come in the mail after day after school.

She had gotten in.

The first person she called was Charlie, praying to God he had gotten in as well, if not she knew how awkward that phone call would become. She remembered it was a early afternoon and her mother and stepfather weren't home yet to hear the good news. She knew if she didn't tell somebody soon her head would burst.

Charlie had picked up, almost sounding a little surprised and weird to be receiving a call from her. Kirby then knew this was the first time ever she had called instead of texted. Right away a huge smile spread across her face once he said hello.

"Did you get something in the mail today?"

There was a slight chuckle on the other line.

"I was just about to text you..."

"You got in right?"

"Yep, I take it you did?"

"YES!"

Kirby said feeling giddy and jumping up and down. Charlie laughed on the other line.

"Listen I guess Robbie got in to his school to, he wanted to know if you and the others wanna go to Michael's for a slice of pizza or something."

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"Seven-thirty work for you?"

"Awesome, see you then."

"Right, bye Kirby."

Kirby shut her phone off smiling from ear to ear. In her mind this was the happiest day of her life. Right away she called Jill and Olivia up. Jill had found out she had gotten into her school a week ago, and Olivia's program didn't work the same way other schools did. As soon as you signed up you were in.

At that exact moment everything all seemed so perfect. Kirby remembered greeting her mother and stepfather with the letter at the door and her mother hugged her tight saying how wonderful it was. Her stepfather meanwhile just laughed saying this school was going to put him in the poor house. They then went to the kitchen and her mother said they were just doing this to celebrate. They all stood around the island and took a shot, toasting to Kirby and her upcoming year to UCLA.

That night Kirby picked up Olivia and Jill and they drove downtown to Micheal's right at dusk. Micheal's was yet another hang out in the area that the high school kids went to. It was open late and there was an arcade in the back.

They had met Charlie and Robbie in one of the back booths and all toasted their sodas and iced teas to their schools and laughed over two large cheese pizzas. The whole time Kirby kept catching Charlie looking at her. Once they made eye contact he would always look down blushing. Kirby enjoyed this.

A few hours later before everyone took off Kirby smiled as Charlie paid his bill at the counter. She walked over, leaning against the wall.

"So are you living on or off campus?"

Charlie turned around, a little surprised to hear her talking to him. Meanwhile Robbie, Olivia, and Jill were up front laughing and talking to each other.

"Um, I don't know yet. All depends on my loans. You?"

"I don't know...maybe if I find a super cool roommate I might get an apartment. Let me know if you know anybody..."

Charlie smirked at her as she walked over to Robbie and the girls, loving the fact she knew he was watching her.

But they hadn't gone to their schools. None of them.

Kirby's mother and stepfather had drove out to UCLA and explained what happened. They said they would hold her spot for another year if she decided to return back to school.

Kirby thought of them all that night back in spring eating and laughing, so full of hope and the future.

Jill and Charlie ruined all of that.

Kirby's back ached and she knew she better start walking back soon. Looking down at herself she sighed. She honestly never expected life to take her here.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Charlie?"_

_Kirby held onto him, not wanting to believe what was happening. The pain was so overwhelming it was making her loose her breath. She wanted to look at him, just look him in the face and know for sure that it was him that was doing this to her._

_No, not that Charlie she knew...it couldn't be._

_She began to turn her head when a look of disgust washed over Charlie's face as he threw her down like a rag doll. The knife slid out with a sickening sound and Kirby dropped to the ground hard. Her stomach was gushing blood and she laid there frozen in shock and pain. Charlie couldn't look at her. Instead he stormed back inside, Sidney was still in there and Sidney was the who they had to take care of._

_The night was almost over._

_As he walked away, a tiny part of him hated himself for doing that to her. But it was too late now, he was headed down a path where he couldn't return._

_Less then ten minutes later he was laying on the kitchen floor dying. All of this was over, he had been played as a fool. He had been indeed the idea man, the strength, and the brains behind it. Jill pointed and he followed like a little puppy dog. She had taken advantage to his unstable mind and had shaped it to this very moment._

_He honestly thought everything she said was true. He thought she cared about him and loved him. He thought that after all this madness was over they would be together and he would finally get what he always wanted..._

_To be loved._

_Now she had turned on him, in just a few moments he would be dead. Seventeen and dead...going to hell for doing all of this. Jill would get away, and that would be the end of it. He wondered how damned his soul was? He honestly didn't believe in anything, or an afterlife. If he was going to go straight to hell he knew he deserved it. He had taken people's life's...people who had been his friends, people who he had cared about...and now it was over._

_If there wasn't anything then maybe it would just be nothing. Darkness and peace to the end of this pounding that filled his head._

_He was sorry..._

_But it was too late._

_He wished he hadn't of listened to her. He wished he would have just done the right thing. He thought back on those long years living in his house and knew if he just spoke up once, just went to the sheriff, just showed the marks...maybe things would be different._

_Instead he kept it all inside and let it destroy him._

_His vision was blurring and the worst horrible pain ached in his chest. It was getting harder to breath and his body was beginning to go into shock. His chest bled and cramped, he wondered if this was what it was like to have a heart attack. The pain was coming in waves as his heart tried its hardest to pump. Instead blood oozed out from his white button up shirt and his hand fell away from his side where Jill had gotten him again._

_He couldn't breath._

_He opened his mouth and a soundless noise came out. He heard Jill and Sidney talking and hoped Sidney would get away. That was the honest truth. That bitch Jill didn't deserve this. He hated her and hoped she would slip up and get caught._

_He mad peace that just in a matter of seconds he would be dead. He then thought about Kirby out back and a horrible wave of pain hit him. Why had he done this? Why had he hurt her?_

_He loved her..._

_But she was now dead._

_He hoped she was in Heaven, or at least someplace nice..._

_He laid there as a million thoughts filled his head. One even being reincarnation. Maybe in just the matter of moments he would become another being. Just conceived and starting new with no memory of his past life's mistakes. He tried to hold onto one happy memory before he stopped breathing and his heart gave out._

_He tried to think of Rusty his dog he had growing up, or hanging out with Robbie and laughing...or Kirby._

_Before he could have another thought he went still. For another minute or so he was still aware of where he was before darkness overtook him. For Charlie Walker at age seventeen...he was dead._

_Dewey and Hicks slowly entered the kitchen just three minutes after Charlie died. Guns drawn, they entered the door and right away Dewey's heart sank. Laying on the floor was Sidney, and her cousin Jill._

_Hicks leaned down first and felt Charlie's pulse. He was still warm but there wasn't a heartbeat. The boy's pale face was tilted to the side, his eyes closed. _

_It was clear Trevor was dead. Dewey slowly walked over to Jill and Sidney before shaking his had. His heart broken._

_That's when Jill very faintly moaned out in pain. His eyes widened and he turned to the other officers slowly walking in._

"_I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"_

_In an hour police were crawling all over Kirby's house. Kirby was discovered out back and rushed to the hospital a few Minutes after Jill and Sidney were taken in separate ambulances. The reporters and locals were blocked off by the end of the driveway. Photos and evidence were taken, and slowly Robbie's, Trevor's, and Charlie's bodies were ready to be taken and sent to the hospital. The coroner's van had pulled up and body bags were brought out._

_Robbie's was first. Photos were taken and slowly the young boy's body was turned over and loaded up. His headset had fallen off and was now broken._

_Trevor's was taken as was the evidence around him. _

_Finally Charlie's. By the time his body was loaded by Jill was dead, and still news hadn't hit about what had really happened. At that exact moment, Charlie and Trevor were the killers..._

_And Jill was the soul survivor. _

_His body was lifted and placed into a black rubber body bag. His hair fallen into his face. His hands were folded and the bag zipped up. Two paramedics carried it out and loaded it into the same van that held Robbie and Trevor. _

_His parents were informed that night and came to ID the body. His father just stared blankly down at the body as his mother sobbed against his chest. They had adopted Charlie after her own son died when he was just thirteen. It had been a painful loss, but bringing Charlie into the family seemed to have helped things. He was such a sweet smart boy...and now this._

_His mother broke down once the police questioned her. She didn't want to believe that her son, her baby, had been a cold blooded killer and was behind this. His stepfather meanwhile said nothing, his face stone set._

_By the end of the night the truth of Jill came out._

_Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker had been working together._

_The media wouldn't know this until late the next day. Until then, unaware to them...Jill was still the soul survivor. The hero, and the one who had lived._

_Jill's body was brought down to the morgue shorty after. The police were crawling all over the hospital just as Kirby's mother and stepfather arrived. Kirby meanwhile was fighting for her life, unaware any of this was happening..._

_Charlie's body had been looked over and a brief autopsy happened a day later. His body was held for another three days until it was released to his parents._

_His stab wounds were stitched up and he was buried in the same suit he wore to his cousin's wedding last year. Nobody came since there wasn't any service and he was buried in the same cemetery as Jill. A squad car had to cruise by the first few weeks to make sure nobody was messing with the graves. _

_Charlie's parents finally left town. The only thing his father could say about the matter was "Damn kid...should have known something was wrong with him."_

_And that was it._

_The truth of how this all started was still buried, just like Charlie._

It was September.

Kirby was in her 5th month of the pregnancy. The baby's due date was planned for early January or very late December. She had visited Mr. and Mrs. Dallion again with her mother and this time she brought the rest of the last ultrasound photos and news from what the doctor said. She told them she had been resting, and the latest developments with the baby. She was bigger now and her stomach was slowly getting to stand out more. The baby was moving now and it kicked while they were there. Seeing Mr. and Mrs. Dallion's faces when this happened seemed to lift the slow depression that was settling over her. It wasn't that bad but she knew as the more time that past, the more time between what had happened would slowly begin to turn into a faded haunted memory. She would still have her scars, and this winter the baby would be born...

She would have to give it up after everything and just hope for the best. She was going through more things than any person should ever known at such a young age. She had survived the murders, she fought for her life, she was pregnant with one of the killer's baby...and she was giving it up for the best reason...

Still her heart was broken.

She would have to learn how to really move on. Always remembering what had happened in her home down, and the history behind the baby she had at eighteen and gave up. The baby of a murderder. The same person who had tried to kill her, and the same person she honestly thought she loved.

A word she hoped she was really just thinking because she was young and emotinal now with the baby and everything that happened. But night after night she was starting to believe that she really did love him. That was the whole reason she was really going through with this.

Was it?

No, she had to believe she was doing this because the baby was innocent. It wasn't the baby's fault for what happened with it's parents. She wanted this baby to live a normal happy life with a couple who would love it beyond words. This was a life she couldn't offer it.

She was happy visiting Micki and Ryan They promised to keep sending letters and Kirby would go and see them at the end of her 7th month. She believe or not was looking forward to this.

She really liked them and felt safe the baby would go to such a happy and loving home. She hoped the baby would never know about what had happened and maybe just know about these murders through either movies or hearing about the book. Unknown to him, she prayed he would never know that his own father was a murder and his mother was involved. She hoped he wouldn't know nor care about what happened here at all.

She hoped the baby would have a fun and loving childhood. She wanted it to have an amazing life, never knowing about what had happened at all. After seeing Micki and Ryan, she left feeling comforted.

Her morning sickness was done and she was starting to get her energy back. She loved staying with Bettina, and enjoyed her time with her mother. She was at peace, and could slowly take this time to process what happened. She knew once the time came to give the baby up, it would be the hardest thing she could ever do. She honestly couldn't see the future or going back to school and trying to be normal.

She knew this baby would be a reason she honestly couldn't forget. But then again maybe she was lucky, Sidney had gained and lost so many people through her life. At least Kirby thought that out of all this horrible tragic, something good came out, even if she only knew.

Out of all that blood and murder an innocent child came to be.

She wondered what the baby would look like. It seemed so unreal that she was carrying a little boy. She honestly wondered if it would look like her or Charlie. Hopefully it would only be the best parts of both of them.

Kirby was enjoying the very start of fall and the nightmares had slowly begun to stop.

A few days ago she did dream of the Stabathon.

She remembered sitting in the front row, drinking the jungle juice that was made up and laughed at how amazing it really had turned out to be. She had been going to Stabathon for the last three years and this by far was the best yet. The first had started in Robbie's basement and around twenty people in total showed. It was on a Friday night when his parent's weren't home and everyone who was either in cinema club or loved the movies would go.

Jill was never allowed by her mother. In fact Kirby remembered her mother always acting weird about them and Jill admitted her mother hated horror movies in general even though Jill seemed to really like them. Kirby thought this was another reason she didn't belong to cinema club. Still, Kirby loved to go. Olivia went with her the second year.

The first was fun, this was still when she was with Steve and really hadn't noticed Charlie yet. She remembered somebody had brought beer and they all had fun throwing popcron and laughing at the first five Stab movies.

The second year word of mouth lead to a buzz about the next Stabathon since everyone had so much fun the following year. Also Stab 6 had come out and it was so much better than part five and everyone seemed to want to have another night of drinking to these very popular movies based off their home town.

Robbie and Charlie decided to build up the hype through Robbie's streaming and finally an email was sent out. That year's Stabathon would be held up on Pie hill. Charlie and Robbie had found a really good sized projector and had decked out that camp site area with tons of decorations. A step up from Robbie's Stab poster collection the year before on his basement walls. Kirby remembered going up with Olivia and laughing at how cool it looked.

Music was playing and there were strung up lights everywhere. There they got drunk and watched six of the stab movies and ended up crashing at Olivia's in which Kirby thought she honestly had gotten the worst hangover ever.

This year Charlie and Robbie had really gone all out. It was at the barn on the outside of town. It was the 15h anniversary of the original murders and between Sidney coming back home for her book tour and the murders that had just begun, it seemed both sick and twisted that everyone was still looking forward to this bash.

Robbie and Charlie had been planning it for months.

Around sixty people in total came, even some people who weren't invited. The place looked insane and the music and booze were great. Kirby remembered going with one thing on her mind...

Getting Charlie alone.

She had sat in the front row laughing as Charlie and Robbie listed off the first Stab drinking rules before the lights dimmed. Kirby sat there eying Charlie as he walked off with a smile on her face. She sat through the first few minutes before getting up to walk around and refill her dirk.

That's when she walked past him standing next to Robbie as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Smiling she walked between Robbie and him and made eye contact for just a moment.

"Well I'm very impressed...a little impressed...not really..."

She said walking away to refill her drink. She knew she was all ready a little buzzed and honestly had never seen Charlie look so cute before.

Five minutes later all hell broke loose...

Kirby honestly thought back at that night and still couldn't believe how clear it all seemed.

She had been spending her days with Bettina, relaxing and trying to make the best of her time. Her stomach was getting bigger and the baby was moving slightly more often. She wasn't as tired as before and was putting on more weight. Lately all she seemed to want to eat was milk and cookies.

She had been doing a lot of thinking as well. She wanted to just put this all behind her. The baby seemed healthy, and from the last time she saw Micki and Ryan, they seemed really excited about the baby and Kirby noticed they had all ready begun painting what was going to be the nursery.

Kirby was sitting in Bettina's living room one afternoon watching day time TV. Kirby was bored and had begin reading in her spare time since she honestly had nothing else to do. Bettina was at the store today and Kirby had planned on going to the park again for another walk. Lately these walks had really made her feel better, also the sun shinning down on her face made her feel a little more alive. She was looking forward to the fall. Her dream was one day to visit to East coast again and see all the trees change colors.

She remembered when she visited Salem how gorgeous they all looked in different shades of gold, red, and orange. She hoped some day she could go there again and feel the weather become crisp and cold.

Lately she had been trying her hardest to stay active and healthy during the pregnancy. Bettina always had little tricks she taught her, while her mother was a very soothing and peaceful person to be around. She updated her on how her stepfather was doing and how back home everything seemed to be usual. It was fall now and her graduating class were all going to their different schools...

Kirby had just finished lunch and her lower back was hurting a little. She laid on the sofa switching channels and drinking a pepsi trying to kill some time before Bettina came home. Today she felt a little more tired than usual and the baby wasn't moving as much. Laying there she zoomed out feeling a little uncomfortable.

That's when her cell phone rang.

Looking at it she saw it was her mom.

Picking the phone up she hoped within time she would break this phone and switch for a new one. She didn't like this phone, it held too many memories. In fact just the other day she called Olivia and Robbie's numbers and got dead lines. The phones had been shut off.

She called Charlie's just on impulse and believe or not it went straight to voice mail.

"_Hey it's me Charlie, sorry I'm not here. Just leave a message."_

"I'm sorry to..."

Kirby whispered before hanging up before the beep. Right away the baby began to kick. She hated this.

Today she just laid in inside. She really wasn't feeling up to going out or doing anything. She was a little tired and just wanted to zone out and let this headache she was beginning to get fade away.

Sliding her finger across the screen she answered

"Hey mom."

"Honey I'm going to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out okay?"

Kirby froze, right away sitting up straight.

"Mom what is it?"

Her mother took a deep breath over the phone.

"The local newspapers were tipped off by a nurse that worked at you're old doctor's office. It seems she came public with the information about you. Laura just contacted me, I guess the reporters just got wind of it and are heading to the house. I called the sheriff."

Kirby stopped dead.

"What?"

"Nobody knows where this nurse was, she tipped them off and I guess there was an under the table settlement. She told them everything...she must have overheard you and me that day in the office. They know you're pregnant, and they know it's Charlie's."

Suddenly the world began to spin. At first Kirby thought she was dreaming. Right away her mother began talking again, trying to tell her daughter not to worry, that everything would get taken care of...but right away things seemed to slip and fall apart.

They know...

Everybody knows...

Kirby went to say something when a horrible cramp overcame her. Her eyes snapped shut as she cried out and dropped the phone on the floor. Right away her insides felt as if they were being twisted by razor blades.

"Ah!"

Kirby sat up and right away her eyes widened.

Looking down at herself she saw in her crotch of her slacks blood.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Charlie?"_

_Kirby remembered saying, holding onto him for dear life. No, she couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't want it to be true...no not Charlie...not him..._

Kirby had been able to pick her phone up shortly after discovering the blood. She had hung up on her mom by accident and her hands were shaking. Right away she dialed 911 as another cramp came over her. She could barley breath as she told the woman on the line that she was five months pregnant and thought she was having a miscarriage. The woman asked her a few questions and made her stay on the line with her. That's when she fainted.

_Kirby remembered a day in cinema club watching Jaws and Close Encounters Of The Third Kind, while picking apart the story structure and character development as everyone all talked and laughed. Robbie had filmed with his headset before quoting Jaws so much everyone began to throw crumbled up pieces of paper and began to boo him._

_At this point Kirby had been texting Jill and using her phone to look up possible future tattoo ideas. Her mother had promised her if she got into UCLA she could get a very small tattoo once she turned eighteen. She had of course stressed the word "small". Kirby meanwhile was scrolling along before eying Charlie who sat beside her with his feet up watching the movie._

"_Hey Charlie."_

"_Hum?"_

_Kirby smiled and leaned over._

"_This a good idea for a tattoo?'_

_Kirby showed her phone to Charlie who leaned over and squinted for a second at her phone screen._

"_I don't get it."_

_Kirby rolled her eyes._

"_It's an Andy Warhol quote. 'In the future everyone will be famous for fifteen minutes.' I was thinking about getting it on my ribs."_

_Charlie nodded._

"_It's a cool quote..."_

"_Yeah, like what do you think about here?"_

_Kirby lifted her shirt to the side revealing her tanned and perfectly smooth side, just revealing the very button laced cup of her bra that was a baby blue. Charlie looked and then looked away quickly, his face turning a shade of red._

"_Um yeah on you're ribs...cool..."_

_Kirby loved teasing him, lowering her shirt she smiled._

"_I heard it hurts through..."_

"_Yeah I heard that to."_

"_Ribs are supposed to be the most painful place to get them I guess. Do you want any tattoos?"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Charlie shrugged. _

"_Um maybe, I don't know. Can't really decide on anything long enough..."_

"_Well I think you would look awesome if you got something on you're arms or legs..."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

_Charlie said smiling. Kirby smiled back._

"_Yeah...I would pay to see you squirm while getting it done."_

_Charlie laughed before Kirby leaned over, yeah like right up here..."_

_Charlie was wearing a mid length black sleeve shirt. Usually he wore button ups with long sleeves. But today had been a warmer day than usual if Kirby remembered correctly. She pulled his sleeve up and stopped for a second._

_She thought she saw something but wasn't sure, right away Charlie flinched away and sat up straight before a piece of crumbled up paper hit Kirby right in the face. Taken off guard she blinked before seeing Robbie at the head of the class grinning. Just as Jaws was about to jump onto a fishing boat._

"_Asshole!"_

_Kirby yelled before ripping a piece of paper from her own binder and throwing it up at Robbie who ducked right in time. For a split second she thought she saw Charlie laugh as everyone broke out into an all out paper throwing war. By the time the movie ended littered pieces were everywhere._

_Kirby left that day in a great mood and even smiled at Charlie before leaving. That drive home she kept wondering when Jill was going to throw another pool party. She really wanted to see Charlie shirtless. In fact Kirby in all her years of knowing him had never seen him shirtless once._

_Of course while day dreaming Kirby ran another stop sign and was blasted back to reality when a speeding car yelled at her. Laughing she shook her head, checked her mirrors, and continued driving home. _

"Kirby?"

Kirby's eyes fluttered open.

She was in a hospital. That was her first thought. Everything else seemed blurred together. Laying there her head ached and she felt sorta numb. Looking around she saw her mother and Bettina standing over her bed, both looking very worried.

Right away Kirby remembered the blood and her hands shot to her stomach.

"My baby!"

Her mother leaned over gently pressing her back.

"Shhh, it's all right. You're baby is fine..."

Kirby nervously eyed all the monitors that were hooked up to her. She couldn't tell which one showed the baby's heart beat. Everything was softly beeping and running along. She stared at her tiny little bump of a belly under her hospital gown and felt sick.

"I was bleeding..."

"Yeah I found you on the floor just as the paramedics arrived. Don't worry through, you're perfectly fine and so isn't the baby."

Kirby laid there, fighting back tears. The thought of losing this baby had never crossed her mind until now. Staring at her stomach she so badly just wanted it to kick once, just once so she would know it was okay. Right away silent tears rolled down her face.

"What happened?"

"The doctor said it was just stress. Pregnant women sometimes bleed...but you're in on danger honey. The doctor ran some blood and did another ultrasound and the baby is perfectly normal so don't you worry okay?"

Kirby fought back tears and nodded, her head never hurt so much before in her life.

"The doctor wants you to stay over night just so he can keep an eye on you. You're blood pressure is sky high."

"Mom? Is it...true. What you said?"

Her mother sighed leaning over and brushing back her bangs.

"I'm sorry honey..."

Kirby wanted to kill that nurse. What right did she have to ease drop on her and her mother. What right did she have to tip off the reporters. Didn't she understand there was more than one person involved here? She hated it, she hated everything right now. At this exact moment all that mattered was that the baby was okay. Still, after all this tip toeing around, being careful...why?

"Laura and you're stepfather are back home trying to handle everything. Even Gail Weathers I guess showed up trying to see you..."

Kirby rolled her eyes.

"Of course..."

"We're going to figure out something to say, some sort of statement. Honestly this is nobody's business."

"Did Charlie's parents contact you yet?"

Her mother shook her head, her eyes looking sad.

"I'm afraid not, in all honestly I don't thin they will."

Kirby nodded before she saw something was wrong. Looking up she raised an eyebrow. Her eyes still filling with tears. Her hands planted right on her stomach.

"Mom what is it?"

Her mother sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dallion contacted me. They somehow all ready found out. Its all over the internet. They said they hate to do this but they want their lawyer to contact Laura. They might be having second thoughts..."

Kirby felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. Sitting up straighter, she stared at her mother and Bettina in disbelief.

"What?"

"They want their lawyer to speak with Laura. Their a little freaked out because of what's happening. Nobody knows about them or the adoption but they heard about Charlie...they said they might want to back out of this."

"Wait no, they can't do that can they?"

"Honey their just a little freaked out. I'm sure once Laura talks to them they will calm down. Their completely protected and they really want this baby..."

Laura was the name of of her mother's lawyer. Kirby felt sick to her stomach, sitting there her head pounded even more and she felt dizzy.

"They don't want the baby of a fucking psycho murderer! Jesus I knew something like this would happen!"

Kirby held back from crying before her mother patted her arm.

"Honey, we're going to figure everything out. All that matters right now is that you and the baby are okay."

As her mother continued to speak Kirby became lost in an empty abyss that she honestly couldn't climb out of. She felt herself float from above, seeing herself sitting there listening to her mother try to comfort her. But at this exact moment all she heard was silence. She had just wanted to give this baby a normal and happy home. She didn't want it to suffer the fact for the rest of it's life that it's father was Charlie Walker. Mr. and Mrs. Dallion seemed perfect. Why if they honestly wanted this baby so bad they were doing this now? Nobody would know about them and they would be a safe. They could start over fresh, and none of this would matter...

She thought maybe they could find someone else. Even though she thought Mr. and Mrs. Dallion were perfect maybe there would be somebody else who was better. She couldn't blame them for being freaked out, yet maybe this was a sign they weren't the ones who were supposed to raise her baby. She felt disgusted and dirty. Now everyone knew...

She thought back on those cramps she had and the blood. The thought of losing this baby scared her to death. Dispute everything that was happening, she looked down at her still very tiny bump of a stomach and made her decision.

"Mom...I know what I wanna do."

She cut her mother off from speaking and her and Bettina exchanged a look before Kirby took a deep breath and went on.

"_Who played Leatherface first?"_

"_Gunnar Hansen."_

_Charlie smirked and walked over sitting down._

"_Wow did you feel that? That charge that moved between us just then?"_

_Kirby drank from her icy drink._

"_Oh that was me. I have powers."_

"_So sexy..."_

_Kirby and Charlie smiled as Robbie began freaking out._

"_You guys are unbelievable. You're playing fucking trivia games! The cops are gonna come their gonna shut down my website, we're so dead!"_

"_Yeah I agree."_

_Everyone looked up as Trevor strolled in._

"_Jesus Christ where did you come from?"_

"_The front door. By the way Kirby with everything that's going on you probably shouldn't leave that unlocked."_

_Kirby glanced at Charlie who had been the last one in. Charlie looked guilty and forced a small smile._

"_Sorry..."_

_Kirby felt buzzed and motioned towards Trevor. This was honestly the last thing she wanted._

"_And may I ask what the hell you're doing here?'_

_Trevor sat behind Charlie and began to rub his shoulders making him uncomfortable._

"_What didn't I find the after party?"_

"_No you found the anti party and it's invention only!"_

_Kirby mocked back at him as Charlie got up from his chair. _

"_Well I got an invention from Jill."_

_Kirby looked at Jill and noticed Charlie glared at her. Even back then she should have known that look meant so much more..._

_**One week later.**_

"You okay?"

Kirby nodded.

"Yeah, doctor said the baby is fine and everything looks okay. Just been laying low like usual."

"Did you're mother's lawyer say anything?"

"We went over everything. The Dallions backed out of the adoption. I really don't blame them, but I think it happened for a reason."

Sidney drank her tea listening to Kirby one late afternoon.

"So you really want to do this?"

Kirby nodded.

"I think I knew all along, but the second I thought something had happened to the baby I knew for sure. I need to be strong. This all happened for a reason and I need to pick up the pieces and try to straighten this out as best as I can."

"And after that?"

"Disappear. I'll most likely stay with my mother's friend for a while then figure something out. I'm a lucky girl, my parents have money and I have options. A lot of other women aren't so lucky."

Sidney nodded.

"You're really doing something I honestly can say I wouldn't be able to do. You're strong Kirby, stronger than a lot of people think."

"I'm sure if you were in my shoes you would do the same thing Sidney."

Sidney sighed.

"All right, but you understand...once this happens things will never be the same again."

Kirby nodded.

"I know...and I'm all right with that."

Moments later Gail Weathers came walking into the coffee shop wearing a lovely red dress, her long black hair pooling on her shoulders. A large leather purse over one shoulder. She spotted them before Sidney rose and hugged her. Gail smiled softly down at Kirby before sitting down.

"Hi Kirby."

"Hi Gail."

"All right, you sure you want to do this?"

"If I'm going to make a statement, it might as well be from you."

Gail nodded before she eyed Kirby's stomach which was really just staring to show. Kirby noticed this and sighed before sitting up straight.

"All right, where should we begin?"

Kirby took a deep breath, that was in fact a really good question.

"_What's you're favorite scary movie Kirby?"_

"_Bambi."_

_Charlie smirked as she walked by, right away shooting him a look._

"_What?"_

_Charlie stood back in defense._

"_That was funny...Kirby."_

_Kirby turned giving him a teasing look before heading inside with the girls._

_Turning, she couldn't help but smile. A smile Jill caught as they walked to their lockers._

A statement had been made.

Kirby had spoken to Gail for nearly an hour. She didn't go into details but said that the Charlie Walker she knew was completely different guy than the one who attacked and tried to kill her. She lied saying her and Charlie had been sorta seeing each other and she didn't learn about the pregnancy until after the murders. She stated that she was in fact keeping the baby and planned on moving out of town where she could raise the baby and continue with her schooling in peace. She stated for the sake of her child she just wanted to give it a normal life and away from all the craziness of what had happened. Gail finally asked the final question which took Kirby a moment to answer.

Would she tell the baby once it was older about what it's father did?

This was a question Kirby honestly had trouble answering. The truth was she really didn't know, but at that exact moment she tried her hardest to answer it to way she thought the world would have wanted to hear.

"Someday, I will sit my child down and explain what happened. I hope to keep this baby out of the spotlight and give it a chance to live a normal life. Mind you I never expected this to happen to myself when I was just seventeen, but I'll try my hardest to be a loving and understanding mother. In time I will tell my child about what happened, and make sure there will never be blame."

"Are you scared, being so young and being a single mother how this news will effect you're baby in the future?"

Kirby shook her head.

"I can only hope others will be respectful. My future is very unknown at this moment, but I want this baby to have a happy life and not pay for what his father did."

With that Kirby answered a few more questions and in the end Sidney nodded. It was the best she could do.

She said goodbye to the women as her mother picked her up. Everything had been taken care of and Kirby did indeed plan on staying with Bettina. Her mother said she would even stay with her in her last few months and then they would figure something out. As much as Kirby wanted to go back home she knew she didn't have a choice.

Gail Weathers was in fact planning a new book but was taking a moment to step out of retirement to make sure nobody bothered Kirby as she did exactly what Sidney did...

Hide.

She knew within time she would have to start figuring out what to do, but at that exact moment she decided this was for the best. Her mother and stepfather respected her wishes and told her they would all figure something out. Kirby knew the reporters would never leave her alone, and want to see the child of Kirby Reed and Charlie Walker, but she wanted to just raise the baby and try her hardest to do exactly what she told Gail.

Give it a normal life.

She was keeping the baby.

This scared the hell out of her, but after Mr. and Mrs. Dallion backed out, she had talked with her mother and told her the honest truth. She didn't trust anybody, and as if that moment this baby was the most important thing to her. She didn't know if she was being selfish or stupid, but she wanted to keep her baby. There was a reason she survived, and a reason she hadn't lost the baby. She had talked with Bettina, and decided she would have the baby there and then start figuring out what to do.

Kirby's mother and stepfather were thinking about selling their house back home anyways. Her stepfather came down while she was in the hospital and they all talked about it. Sure she could still look into adoption, but she was honestly with them...she wanted to keep her baby. They respected her decision, but told her that having a baby was more of a responsibility than she would ever know. Kirby understood this and didn't care what she had to give up.

They talked about maybe moving up there. Kirby's mother and stepfather's jobs allowed her to work wherever they wanted, and finding a new home after everything that happened seemed like the best idea.

They said they would help her raise the baby and she could start looking at local schools and go part time. All of this seemed so overwhelming, but they had been supportive and respected her choice.

She had told them about wanting to meet with Sidney and Gail Weathers and tell her side of the story. Maybe then the reporters wouldn't care so much. She knew this was stupid to think, but at least she could try her hardest to move on and start raising this baby without feeling so scared.

She knew one day she would have to tell her son about everything that happened and it broke her heart. But she wanted to make sure it was on her own terms, not anyone else.

The story had come out and Kirby followed it on the internet for a while before finally deciding not to look anymore. There was a mixed reaction of things said, some comforting, some cruel.

They still hadn't heard anything from Charlie's parents.

Kirby's mother said their house back home was going up for sale.

Taking a walk a week or so later with her mother, they passed the river before her mother smiled and held her daughter's hand.

"You're going to be a mother now."

Kirby felt scared by this but nodded.

"Yep, I guess I am."

Her mother then turned her towards her and smiled.

"I'm proud of you honey, and I love you very much."

"You don't think I'm being stupid?"

Her mother shook her head.

"No, those people aren't you're baby's parents...you are. And you're gong to be an amazing mother. I promise."

"I hope so."

Her mother smiled before looking down at her stomach.

"So got any name ideas?"

Right away Kirby smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Come on Charlie, let's get this over with."_

_Jill pointed the gun towards Sidney as Charlie handed her the knife. She kept an eye on Sid before staring at Charlie._

"_You have to be strong! And stand still!"_

_She spoke to him as if he was a child. Right away Charlie nodded, his eyes big and wild._

"_Yeah old school like Billy and Stu."_

_He began jumping up and down trying to pump himself up._

"_Come on babe, get it up."_

_He began to slap himself across the face._

"_Shoulder me! Shoulder me! Get it up!"_

_Jill plunged the knife straight into Charlie's heart. Charlie gasped as Jill made a face making sure she was going deep enough. Two inches of the blade slid in and right away pierced his heart. Blood began to ooze out as Jill quickly yanked it back out, the blade making a slick sound as it slid out of him. Charlie grabbed into Jill as his head threw back with his hair. His hand right away went to his all ready bleeding chest as he held onto Jill._

"_The heart! That's not the way we rehearsed it!"_

_Charlie said, his words breaking up through tears of pain. Sidney watched._

"_You said it Charlie, Billy and Stu...Trevor and you."_

_Charlie stared up at Jill as blood began to flow out of his mouth. He shook as the horrible pain overcame him. He stared at her, all ready struggling to breath. He looked at her as she smiled._

"_What the media really loves baby is a soul survivor. Just ask you know who."_

_She eyed Sid as she went on, Charlie shook more, his fist clutching onto her shirt._

"_Trevor was you're partner, You...you were the idea man."_

_Jill then plunged the knife into Charlie's stomach making him drop to his knees. Right away he coughed up blood as cried out staring up at her in disbelief. His face crumbling in pain he fell to the floor, holding his chest, his body twitching as he laid there dying in pain._

Kirby found herself in her bedroom in Bettina's town house. It was almost Thanksgiving, and she was getting towards the end of her seventh month in the pregnancy. Today she was sitting in the chair near the window. Letting a nice breeze in and reading a magazine. She was reading the articles out loud and rubbing her perfectly found stomach underneath her blouse.

The baby had been moving a lot and Kirby was talking more and more, hoping the baby could hear. She would use a soothing voice even if she was reading about this fall's fashion line. The baby shifted, in a very uncomfortable position and Kirby sighed smiling and looking down.

Halloween had come and gone. Bettina had thrown a party for all the women in her book club, or so she called it at her store. Kirby knew this was just an excuse for Bettina and her middle aged friends to dress like witches, smoke pot, and get drunk while talking about their ex husbands. Bettina had invited her but Kirby decided to stay home.

Her mother had come down and spent the night with her. They had passed candy out to fifteen or so trick or treaters, and smiled at how cute their little costumes were. They sat on the front porch steps passing out candy and enjoying the night before a kid around nine years old showed up wearing a ghost face mask. Her mother had nervously eyed Kirby before she smiled and reached into a bowl of candy bars.

"That's a real scary costume."

She said smiling before dropping a few candy bars into the kid's bag. The kid said thanks and went on his way with his friends who were dressed like zombies. Once they went down the sidewalk her mother sighed.

"Maybe we should pack it up for the night and go inside."

Kirby rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry mom, it's just a mask...hell didn't I dress up as one of the killers when I was twelve?"

Her mother sighed and nodding.

"You okay?"

Kirby smirked.

"I'm fine."

Her mother then smiled.

"Think, next year is going to be you're baby's first Halloween. Any ideas for what you want to dress him up as."

Kirby laughed.

"He'll be too young."

"Yeah but you can still dress him up. I remember I had you as a lady bug you're first Halloween."

Kirby laughed.

"I don't know, maybe a pumpkin or something I can blackmail him with when he's a teenager."

Her mother laughed and Kirby honestly couldn't believe what she was saying. It was true, she was becoming a mother, this was in fact really happening.

Halloween ended with her and her mother going to bed early. Kirby remembered the year before when everyone had gone to a party on the outskirts of town. Some kid Larry was throwing it while his parents were out of town. It was BYOB and Kirby had dressed up as cat woman, Jill was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Olivia was supposed to be a vampire, but her the size of her leather skirt she looked more like one of the girls from the Hostel movies. It had been a fun party and some real classics were playing in the background as the stereo blasted.

Kirby had gotten pretty drunk and at the end of the night everyone had sorta gathered around the TV as people were deciding if they were too drunk to attempt to drive home. Larry the kid who had held the party was trashed and throwing up in the bathroom as fifteen or so of them sat around watching the 1981 classic Pieces.

Kirby had sat on the couch, her mask now off and sweating from how tight her costume was. She was sitting, fanning herself and drinking the last of her beer when she saw Robbie and Charlie on the couch across from her. A bunch of the boys had squished themselves onto the couch and were laughing drunk as skunks at the TV.

Robbie and Charlie really hadn't dressed up. Instead they just wore the usual jeans and a hoddie but they had put fake blood and attempted to make half ass wounds on their faces and neck. By the end of the night most of the fake blood had peeled off. Charlie's hair was back in a ponytail.

He had only really talked to Kirby once that night while everyone was filling up their drinks, besides that they hung out with different people the whole night.

At that exact moment a girl's head had just gotten cut off by a chainsaw and everyone began to cheer. Kirby laughed when Jill came over saying Olivia was sick. Sighing, Kirby nodded getting up and going to help Olivia hold her hair back as she puked.

What a difference a year made.

Kirby now had her ultrasound photos of the baby and visited the doctor making sure everything was okay after her last hospital visit. The doctor said the baby appeared fine and this time leaving, Kirby held the latest ultrasound photo and felt proud. This was her baby, and not Charlie's, not the Dallions...hers.

Her mother and stepfather were looking at houses in the meanwhile and a few in the area had sparked their interest. They were vising more often and planned on coming down for the weekend holiday. They said before Christmas if things went as planned their house back home would be put on the market.

Kirby had done some research and thought once the baby was born there were a few local community colleges that might offered some pretty cool classes if she did it part time.

Just last week when her mother had visited they went down town where all the little shops were and her mother took her into a store she had never been to before. Right away Kirby felt slightly embarrassed as her mother went to all the different displays.

"Oh isn't this cute!"

Her mother held up a small one piece blue suit for a tiny baby before holding up little shirts and shoes as well. Kirby smiled walking over before her mother gushed how much fun it was going to be once they got their new house and they could start planning the nursery.

"Mom..."

"What honey?"

"I...don't want you buying me anything. I have bonds, I'll use them to get the baby stuff..."

"Honey that's for school, and babies are more expensive than you think. Listen after you I couldn't have any more children, let me have fun and plan with you okay?"

Kirby smiled slightly and felt guilty before nodding.

"You've been so good to be mom..."

Her mother smiled back.

"That's because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

With that her mother and her looked through all the tiny clothes before her mother walked over to one display.

"First thing is a crib...this one is nice."

It was a white crib with a mobile of what appeared to be wooden birds hanging overhead.

"That's pretty..."

"Look their sparrows..."

"That's really pretty..."

Kirby said again leaning over and touching one of the hanging wooden birds. Her mother smiled before asking if she was hungry. Kirby turned and laughed.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Both women left the store and enjoyed the remainder of the day.

Kirby had been eating up a storm lately, and couldn't help but laugh at how big she was getting. Sometimes if she sat in any of those low chairs at Bettina's store she would need help getting up. Her pregnancy clothes were comforting to her by how loose they fit, but Kirby couldn't help but stare at her stomach in wonder. Just a few months ago it was completely flat.

She would start taking lamaze classes next month with her mother, and as if right now she was freaking herself out reading all the books her mother had gotten her.

Right now she was almost in limbo. She knew once her mother and stepfather came up and bought the new house she could finally get settled and everything else could get figured out. She knew how lucky she was, but couldn't help but feel odd.

No reporters had contacted her yet or had found her in this area upstate. Her mother told her that their house had gotten egged a few times and Olivia's mother had driven by screaming that the baby was going to be a fucking psycho and it's a sin Kirby hadn't gotten rid of it. Kirby tried not to feel hurt by this, she understood where she was coming from and felt horrible about it. Her mother explained she just said these things because she was upset and angry.

The local news reporters kept trying to hound Kirby's mother and stepfather but they never gave a statement which was another reason why they were looking forward to moving. Kirby felt bad about this. Woodsboro was a really nice town despite it all, but Kirby mother insisted after this move was for the best no matter what was happening.

Gail's article had cleared the air somewhat and Kirby saw Sidney was starting her book tour up again but wouldn't comment on the latest murders. Last she heard she was touring around New York.

Shutting her magazine, Kirby sat back before looking down at her stomach. The baby was moving slightly.

"How does some chocolate milk sound kiddo?"

Smiling she felt the baby and softly drummed her fingertips on her stomach. Slowly getting up she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Bettina was stubbing out her cigarette. Kirby opened the fridge and laughed.

"Bettina it's your house you can smoke if you want."

Bettina smiled looking up from the table, she had been reading the paper.

"Not while you got that little critter cooking inside of you."

Kirby laughed before taking out the milk and syrup and getting a glass a spoon out.

"So how are you feeling today sweetheart?"

Kirby shrugged.

"A little tired, baby keeps shifting around."

"I just got off the phone with you're mother. She's real excited to come down with your stepfather for the holiday. Just wait until you try my homemade stuffing, you'll die."

Kirby squirted some syrup into the glass and poured it halfway with milk before deciding to add more syrup. Taking the spoon she stirred it and smiled at Bettina before taking a seat at the table with her.

"So got any names picked out yet?"

Kirby shrugged again.

"A few, nothing seems to be sticking just yet."

"Don't listen to those baby name book, once you find it you'll know."

"Well I like Ryan, Rory, Rudy..."

"Like those R names don't you huh?"

Kirby laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I like J names to...those all seem to stick."

"Well they all sound lovely, I'm sure once you hold you're baby you'll know."

Kirby felt a little scared but as she drank her milk and felt the baby wiggle inside of her she couldn't help but smile. Just then Kirby raised an eyebrow before reaching forward for the paper Bettina was reading.

Right away she saw another article.

_Sidney Prescott continues her book tour through New York with her # 1 bestseller '__**Out Of Darkness'**_._ She has given no statement about the latest series of murders that took place in Woodsboro, where the killings first originated back in 1995 with the murder of Sidney's mother Maureen Roberts Prescott. She has only stated that the murders committed by her cousin Jill Roberts, and local high school student Charlie Walker was nothing more of a tragedy. Rumor has it Sidney has just joined the petition to have the very famous __**'Stab' **_films based on the Woodsboro Murders, the _Windsor College Murders, and 1999's series of killings during the first production of __**'Stab 3 Return To Woodboro' **_All involving Ms._ Prescott no longer released. __Kirby Reed, 17 year old recent graduate of Woodboro High, and survivor of this past spring's murders, has only stated comment when local papers were informed that Mrs. Reed was pregnant and that the father was Charlie Walker. No information of how this report was proven until Ms. Reed had an interview with Gail Weathers Riley, survivor and on set reporter through all of the murders involving Ms. Prescott. The article had Ms. Reed say that she was indeed pregnant with Mr. Walker's baby and she only hoped the local media would respect her wishes in leaving her and her child alone. No further whereabouts of Mrs. Reed has been stated. Her parents have denied any comment and plan on moving out of Woodsboro before the end of the year. Sidney has also denied comment on Mr. Reed's whereabouts or plans. _

Kirby put the paper down disgusted.

"Don't these people have anything better to do?"

Bettina waved her hand.

"Everybody loves a story, no matter what you do. It's all ready dying down, trust me honey there isn't going to be another one of those damned movies, at least not based on what happened. That Sidney Prescott will sue their asses off and so won't you're mother. Also within time people will forget you and you're baby. It's a shame you couldn't have peace during this hard time, but look at you now, nobody bothers you here, within time everyone will forget."

"I'm still surprised the Mr. and Mrs. Walker haven't tried to contact my mother..."

"Honey, they left...their ashamed about what happened. I honestly think their hurt so bad they don't want to be involved any more."

"You honestly think they know?"

"With the papers...of course. You were smart to make a statement to that Gail Weathers, it shows you're an adult and you only want what's best for your child. I can't promise you that people won't bother you or your son from time to time...but that's life."

"Do you think I was stupid having talked with Gail? I mean I could have not given any comment..."

"No, I think you needed to do that. If you hadn't people would be more curious than they are now. They would have done anything to get a statement from you. It's better that its out in the open. Nobody knows any details, only that you seem well adjusted and are trying to pick up the pieces of your life. You're having a baby, and you're showing the world it doesn't matter who it's father is. That's still you're child..."

Kirby sighed.

"I'm lucky nobody has really bothered me. I mean I'm sure people in town know who I am and talk...but no reporters come around here, nobody harasses me...I have a feeling Jill was right in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"How much the world has changed. Nobody will never see the footage of the real murders, not like how Jill planned. Gail Weather may write a book...but without another Stab movie, I think just people who weren't involved...at least not living in Woodsboro...don't care. I think they wanted to find some scandal, but it's honestly only Woodsboro. The world doen't care I'm pregnant or that the father was one of the killers., and I'm okay with that. I don't plan on ever living back home again, I just want to move on with my baby. I mean I won't forget...but at least I can have a little peace knowing my baby will be okay."

Bettina smiled with warmth.

"You are a little lady Kirby, and you're going to be one hell of a mom."

Kirby smiled before Bettina's phone rang and she answered it. Kirby sat there drinking her milk before she got up and went back to her room. Setting her glass down, she laid down on her bed and planned on reading a chapter of her book before she yawned. Her sleeping had been somewhat broken these past few weeks and she was taking a few naps in the afternoon to get some energy. The dreams had come back, but she didn't tell anyone.

They were mostly just of Charlie.

The last couple were of him in bed with her. His long thick hair, his big blue eyes, and those full lips of him smiling in the darkness. Kirby blamed her hormones but they were getting out of control. Kirby would awake, sweating and feeling horrible and dirty for having such dreams...

Last night she had been laying in the darkness of her bedroom. Moonlight was spilling in and Charlie was on top of her. Kirby remembered feeling her legs get spread, and his smooth chest squishing her breasts. She remembered how cold and nice his hands felt and how he stared down at her, locking eyes as he moved inside of her. Kirby was beginning to have an orgasm, her mouth opening in a breathless gasp as her back arched when,...

Charlie held a knife, it's blade glimmering in the dark and held it up against her perfectly round stomach. Kirby froze before he covered her mouth with his hand and began roughly raping her. All the meanwhile Kirby felt panic rise in her throat and she struggled underneath him. All she could think about was the baby. He was hurting the baby...

When Kirby woke, she almost began to cry. Right away her hands went to her stomach, making sure the baby was still there. For the rest of the night she sat up in her chair listening to the wind and reading.

Laying back she shut her eyes before for a moment, a brief moment she thought of Charlie laying beside her on the bed. Her room filled with mid afternoon sunlight. Him in his jeans and button up shirt, hiked up on one elbow and watching her.

A faint smile on his face as he reached over and touched her stomach.

This thought was nice, but Kirby pushed it away. Shutting her eyes, she sighed deeply and slept. All the meanwhile the baby moved in her stomach, kicking.

And two weeks later when the Thanksgiving holiday came, something was happeing...

In Woodsboro, the Walker's house had just gotten bought. It was a middle aged married couple who had a teenage son and daughter. They had just moved in a few days before the holiday and planned on spending their Thanksgiving with their uncle who lived in the next town over.

The house was well sized and the Walkers who had left town right after the murders, had made a quick sale off it. The Walkers had lived there ever since they got married back in 1977. The house had two floors, and a finished deck and big backyard. They had adopted Charlie after their own son had passed away a few years before.

Charlie was their everything, and unknown to this new family his bedroom was where their own teenage daughter now slept. This was the house Charlie had grown up in. The only place he ever knew...

It was right down the street from where Billy Loomis once lived.

Nobody knew what had became of Charlie's things. More than likely people believed that the heart broken parents had taken all of it or gave it to the Goodwill. Close friends and neighbors said Mrs. Walker was a wreck, while Mr. Walker seemed angry and hurried out of town as soon as the funeral was over. He refused comment and appeared to maybe be in shock.

The Walkers seemed like very normal people. They were a happy couple who had a little boy named Kris. Their son was a nice kid who played on the softball team. When he was thirteen, he passed away suddenly from drowning at Coy's Pond. It appeared to be an accident and the Walkers were crushed. A few years later they adopted Charlie. It seemed like a second change, and everyone was happy they had another baby to love. Charlie was a normal, sorta shy, but good kid.

At least that's what everyone thought...

It was the night before Thanksgiving, and the wife of the family who moved into Charlie's old house was busy cooking. The house was still a wreck from the week before and boxes were everywhere. They decided to spend the holiday with the wife's brother who had just gotten married. She was trying to bake a few pies to bring over the night before.

Her son and daughter were in the living room playing on the Wii and her husband was downstairs unpacking stuff for his workshop. They lived this house, they really didn't care about the murder, not even the ones last spring. To them it didn't touch them. The kids were finishing up high school, and they worked out of town. Woodsboro was an higher class town, and they liked that despite it's history.

She was in the kitchen, listening to the radio and running from counter to counter and digging through stuff. Christmas music had just begin playing and she seemed to remember these songs from her childhood. She hummed to herself mixing stuff in bowls when she opened one of the cabinets.

She reached to put away some glasses when she raised an eyebrow.

Setting down the bowl she saw one of the back panels in the cabinet was loose and something was sticking out of it. Moving it, she raised an eyebrow before taking it out.

In her hands was a few photos, they were old and worn, forgotten by their owner. The wife looked through them and her eyes widened. Right away she felt sick.

"Jesus..."


	14. Chapter 14

_They were finally alone._

_Robbie had left out the back door leading to the deck. Bringing with him one of the bottles from the kitchen. Kirby couldn't hear Jill and Trevor upstairs and just prayed if they were making up, they weren't doing it on their bed. Standing up, she walked over to the TV where the opening scene of Stab 7 was playing. Leaning over she took the DVD case and made sure she crossed over where Charlie was sitting. Right away he looked uncomfortable and let her pass before turning his attention straight to the movie again. Kirby had to laugh to herself, she honestly never saw him look so nervous before. _

_Kirby sat back down, closer this time and glanced at the DVD before eying him. She knew this was her chance. Leaning over she whispered..._

"_Hey Charlie..."_

"_Yeah?"_

_Charlie looked scared as he sat up straighter and glanced at her with his big nervous blue eyes. Smiling she shifted even closer to the end of the sofa._

"_I'm sorry I know you're into the movie and all..."_

_Charlie nodded, glancing back at the screen as she went on._

"_Now would be a really good time to make a move."_

_Charlie looked surprised as he looked at her nervously smiling._

"_For me to make a move?"_

"_Mmm humm."_

_Kirby said smiling._

_Charlie looked as if he was thinking about this and raised his eyebrows smiling._

"_Couldn't you make a move?"_

_Kirby now knew he had to be a virgin, she found him so cute at this exact moment as her heart pounded in her chest. Smiling she teased him._

"_I just did. Cuz, you're actually pretty cute..."_

_She reached over and played with one of the buttons of his sleeve, he glanced down as she leaned in even more._

"_Especially when I'm scared..."_

_They locked eyes._

"_And lonely, and drunk..."_

_He began to lean in closer to her, both closed their eyes as their lips sightly parted. Kirby felt his nose press against her as his plump soft red lips just began to touch her when..._

"Kirby? Earth to Kirby?"

Kirby blinked, throwing herself out of her day dream and blinking for a moment. Right away she took a second before smiling at her mother.

"Um, sorry mom."

"What do you think?"

Kirby was standing with her mother and stepfather in the new house they had been looking at. It had been on the market for the last few months and was honestly gorgeous. It was three floors, just like their old home. Hard wooden floors, big bay windows, and even a finished attic and basement. The back yard had a pool, and the property went on for a few acres where the woods began.

Her mother was showing her the finished attic. It had four rooms including a bathroom, and study. They were in one of the rooms which had a balcony that looked over the back yard.

"Hum?"

"This room for the nursery. Your stepfather and I were thinking you could have the attic. It's big enough for you and the baby and we have central air so it won't ever get too hot up here for you guys..."

Kirby looked around the room, her shoes clicking against the wooden floor making an echo in the empty space. She smiled.

"It's really nice..."

"You're stepfather was thinking about painting it for you, maybe a nice baby blue or light olive green..."

Kirby walked over to the large glass doors and opened them up, right away fresh air hit her and she heard birds chirping in the background. Looking out at the big back yard she smiled, this place really was gorgeous. Turning she looked at her mom and smiled.

"It's awesome mom."

Her mom smiled back, pleased.

Just then Kirby's phone rang, reaching into her purse she dug it out before seeing it was an unknown number. Raising an eyebrow she usually ignored these calls but something about it made her swipe her finger across the touch screen to answer.

"Kirby?"

For a second Kirby didn't remember the voice.

"Hello?"

"Kirby this is sheriff Riley."

"Oh...hello..."

Kirby honestly didn't know why the sheriff was calling her. Right away her mother saw the expression on her face and mouthed the words 'Who is it?' but Kirby shook her head walking back inside, pressing the phone against her ear as the sheriff talked.

"Listen, I was wondering if there's any way you can come to the station tonight or tomorrow at the latest."

"The station? Sheriff, I'm sorry but I'm not going back to Woodsboro, there's been enough trouble. Is something the matter?"

Her mother tried to lean in closer to listen as she heard the sheriff on the other line sigh.

"Mr. Walker has just gotten arrested."

"Mr. Walker? Charlie's dad?"

Her mother looked confused but Kirby turned her back, right away a million thoughts began going off in her head.

"Kirby I just wanted to have you hear it from me before you saw something in the papers..."

"Why was he arrested?"

"It's honestly better if you come down, we can talk at my house...I promise nothing will be on the record. Nobody will bother you..."

"All right I'm coming down right now."

Kirby shut the phone off before the sheriff could get another word it. Right away she turned towards her mother stunned.

"I need to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Woodsboro."

"Kirby..."

"That was the sheriff, Mr. Walker got just arrested."

"Charlie's dad? For what?"

"I don't know, mom please I need to go."

"You're not going anywhere Kirby, you're almost eight months pregnant."

"Mom it sounds important."

"It's going to be a madhouse over there, you don't need anyone bothering you, besides this is none of your business..."

"None of my business! Mom!"

"Kirby all that matters if that you and that baby are safe, now I said no."

Kirby stared at her mother before shaking her head. She didn't want to act like a bitch, this was the woman who had been taking care of her through all of this. She didn't want to be ungrateful, but her head was swimming and she felt a panic attack beginning to happen. Sighing loudly, she held up her phone.

"I'm going outside to call the sheriff back..."

She walked past her mother and began down the spiral staircase. Her head was killing her, and the baby kept pressing on her kidneys. Finally reaching the bottom floor, she used the back porch door and quickly went through her purse. Right away she found her keys. Her father had driven her car today while her mother followed in their car. She knew her stepfather was more than likely still inside talking on his cell phone.

Right away she took out an old folded envelope and pen among the clutter of her purse. Quickly she hurried as fast as her body could take her down the driveway. Right away she wrote on the envelope...

**Mom I'm sorry! I had to go. Please don't be mad! I'll call you once I'm there! K**

Sticking it on her mother's windshield she hurried to her car and unlocked the door. Right away she had to put the seat back since her stomach was pressed up against the wheel. Fumbling for the keys, she started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, almost expecting her mother to come running out screaming. The second she was heading down the road she felt horrible.

She had just disobeyed the two people who had been with her through all of this. Here they were willing to uproot her life's just because of her. She clutched the wheel and as the baby began kicking even harder. Kirby groaned looking down for a second. She knew it was because her heart was racing. Right away she got onto the next exit which took her to the highway. Reaching over she clicked on her GPS and let it begin to take her home...

Home, it seemed like such a strange word now. Driving, she kept speeding before calming herself down. She wouldn't get there any faster if she got pulled over or ended up in a ditch. Trying to relax, she right away saw her phone going off. Glancing at it she saw it was her mother. Sighing she ignored the call.

Her hands shaking, she clicked her phone off and kept driving. She wondered why Charlie's dad had been arrested, he couldn't have been involved in the murders? Could he? Or maybe he had snapped and did something to his wife. Kirby hope he hadn't.

Then the thought crossed her mind. What if he had finally found out about the baby and had tried to do something...

Maybe that's why the sheriff called her.

She knew it was going to take her at least an hour to get there. Sighing she clicked the A.C on and prayed her mother wouldn't be angry with her.

"_Fuck!"_

_Kirby stood in front of her car back in early April staring at the front tire which was completely flat. It was almost four-thirty and Cinema Club had just gotten out. It was a Friday afternoon and Kirby had been looking forward to going to the mall. Instead she was stranded. Her mother and stepfather were at some BBQ with a few of her stepfather's business friends and weren't supposed to be home until late. Looking at the tire she tried to remember if she had AAA. _

"_You okay?"_

_Kirby turned, and saw Charlie, his backpack swung over one shoulder. He was wearing a navy blue T-shirt and jeans. Of course a plaid button up shirt on top which was baggy and the sleeves rolled up. Kirby had just begun really starting to notice Charlie and was enjoying playfully flirting with him in Cinema Club. _

_His jeep was parked a few feet away. Kirby turned giving him a look before pointing._

"_My tire is flat..."_

_Charlie walked over, brushing some of his hair behind his ear looking down. Dropping his book bag he squatted and stared at it._

"_Yeah you must have rolled over something..."_

"_Fuck..."_

_Charlie glanced up at her._

"_Do you have a spare?"_

_Kirby raised an eyebrow._

"_A spare tire? Maybe..."_

_Charlie grinned._

"_Unlock you're back..."_

_Getting up, Charlie walked behind Kirby's car which her mother and stepfather had surprised her with on her 16th birthday. Kirby unlocked the car, while Charlie opened the hatchback and looked inside. Limiting a mat, a tire appeared underneath everything. Kirby watched amused as Charlie leaned over and took the tire out. Setting it down he looked at her._

"_I got the stuff to change it in my jeep, this might take a little bit that okay?"_

_Kirby shrugged._

"_I would be here all night if it wasn't for you..."_

_Charlie smirked rolling the tire over to the side of the car._

"_I'm sure you could of called somebody..."_

"_And leave my baby out here all night? I don't think so."_

_Charlie laughed rolling his eyes before walking over to his jeep. Kirby watched him from afar and couldn't help but smile. He really was cute and was doing her a huge favor. Right away he came back with a few things._

"_You need some help?"_

_Charlie shook his head._

"_Naw, I'm good..."_

_He knelt down and began to unscrew the nuts from the tire. Kirby watched him closely before Charlie felt her eyes on him and glance up smiling._

"_What?"_

"_I'm watching you...gotta learn how to do this, you're not always going to be here to save me."_

_Charlie laughed as Kirby smiled. She liked it when he laughed, it sounded nice. Leaning against her car she dug through her purse and took out a stick of gum. Unwrapping it she popped it in her mouth and began to chew._

"_So where did you learn how to do this kind of stuff?"_

"_My dad..."_

_Charlie said not looking away from the tire. Kirby nodded._

"_That's cool...do you know anything about engines?"_

"_A little, be careful I need to jack you're car up."_

_Kirby nodded and stood back, watching him she wondered how he looked naked. He had nice skin and she had been closely watching him lately. She also wondered if he would be any good in bed..._

_Right away her thoughts drifted away as she watched him wheel the new tire over. Kirby then knelt down beside him. Charlie worked silently before Kirby looked around. The parking-lot was deserted now. _

"_So where's Robbie?"_

"_He had to meet his parents, I guess their having dinner or something..."_

"_Cool..."_

_There was a silence between them again, before Charlie glanced at Kirby._

"_Okay don't freak out."_

_Kirby froze._

"_What?"_

_Right away she eyed the tire, expecting to see something horrible. Charlie continued to stare at her shoulder area. Kirby looked again._

"_What?"_

"_There's a hornet on your shirt...stay still..."_

_Kirby glanced down and there it was, right above her left breast. Her eyed widened. She had always been sorta a tom boy but what thing she couldn't stand, even as a kid was bees. _

"_Oh my God..."_

"_Hold still or it's going to sting you..."_

_Kirby held her breath as Charlie raised his hand, within a second he whacked Kirby's chest and the bee fell to the ground lifeless. Kirby took a second before eyeing the bug and giving a nervous laugh._

"_Is it dead?"_

_Charlie looked down._

"_Yeah I think so..."_

_Kirby then started to laugh before playfully pushing his arm._

"_You just wanted an excuse to touch my tit."_

_Charlie laughed._

"_Oh yeah, I'm a smooth one...planned it all out. Me and the bee were working together."_

_Kirby laughed as Charlie went back to tightening the tire. Within a few minutes Charlie wiped his hands on his jeans._

"_I think you're all set."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well if not you'll die in a horrible car accident."_

_Kirby gave him a look before Charlie laughed and shook his head._

"_I'm kidding, come on..."_

_Charlie got up first and offered his hand to Kirby who took it and got up brushing off her slacks. Charlie began to gather his things while Kirby eyed the spare tire._

"_What about this?"_

"_I'll put it in you're back, I'm sure you're stepdad will take it..."_

_Kirby nodded as Charlie walked back and wheeled the tire around before lifting Kirby's hatchback again. Lifting the tire he loaded it in and closed it before turning._

"_I think you're all set."_

"_Oh my God thank you so much Charlie!"_

_Kirby in her excitement leaned over and kissed Charlie's cheek. Right away his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed before Kirby, unaware of really what she just did ran to the driver's side and opened the door. Starting the engine she sat half in, half out of the car._

_Backing the car up slightly, she eyed the tire before smiling back at Charlie._

"_I think it's good."_

_Charlie leaned against her door._

"_Of course it is."_

_He said smiling._

"_Hey, do you wanna grab a bite to eat or something, I owe you big time..."_

_Charlie right away looked disappointed._

"_I totally would but my promised my dad I would come home right after, he needs help with some stuff."_

"_That's too bad, maybe a rain check huh?"_

"_Of course."_

_Charlie shut her door for her and Kirby leaned out of the open window._

"_Text me or something okay?"_

"_Sure Kirby..."_

"_Thanks again."_

_Kirby winked at Charlie before pulling out of the parking-lot. That's when she knew for sure he liked her and she planned on flirting with him a little extra that up coming week. Charlie on the other hand watched her car drive off and sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to text her._

_Sighing he walked back to his jeep..._

_That was one of the few moments they had alone before everything began to fall into place..._

Kirby saw the exit sign and took it. She felt as if she had been driving forever. It was late afternoon and she needed to use the rest room badly. She knew the second she got into town she would use the gas station right of the highway and use the bathroom before heading to the sheriff.

She thought about that time in the school parking-lot with Charlie and remembered that the tire that he changed for her was still the same on on her car.

Sighing she pulled down the exit leading into town and found the gas station she had gone to millions of times, usually when her and Jill were heading to the beach or camping. Pulling in, she parked on the site watching people go in and out of the small market and camping gear store attached to the garage and went around back to use the ladies room. Once she was finished she pulled up to one of the pumps and filled her tank again. Nobody noticed her which she was thankful for. Staring the car up again she headed downtown, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Passing everything that still looked very much the same, she drove by the high school and knew a new senior class was there. She glanced at it for a moment remembering the morning after everything first started to happen. She remembered Charlie walking up behind Robbie and smirking at her joke. Taking a deep breath she drove down past the plazas and finally saw the police station. Pulling into the back parking-lot she parked and sat there for a second. It was a late afternoon and the parking-lot didn't seem that packed. Sighing she got out taking her purse and walked through the back door. Once inside and feeling the A.C, a woman carrying files passed her and eyed her pregnant stomach which was very visible under her blouse. Trying to avoid eye contact, she hurried to the elevator and stood there, her hands slightly shaking.

Once she got to the floor she walked into the waiting room and went straight to the officer behind the desk.

She stood there looking through the glass at the young man who was in the middle of filling out paper work and softly cleared her throat. The officer looked up and right away his looked at her funny. Kirby took a deep breath.

"Hi I'm Kirby Reed, I think the sheriff wanted to speak to me."

"Just a second..."

He pressed a button down on his phone before picking it up and listening. After a moment he nodded and hung back up.

"Go right in."

Kirby nodded and thanked the officer before she walked through the swinging doors. Right away officer Hicks ran up to her, almost cracking into her stomach.

"Mrs. Reed, right this way..."

Kirby didn't really like Hicks, in fact she found her sorta creepy. Instead she just faintly smiled, watching as other officers closely stood around and eyed her. Kirby felt suddenly sick to her stomach but walked behind Hicks straight to the sheriff's office. Dewey opened the door and right away flashed her a warm comforting smile.

"Hey Kirby..."

"Hey sheriff, I mean Dewey..."

She looked over her shoulder as everyone watched her, gripping her purse strap tighter she sighed.

"So what's wrong?"

"Come in and sit..."

Dewey helped her inside before eying everyone else who now pretended to go back to work. Sighing he shut the door behind him and walked over to his desk. Kirby meanwhile slowly lowered herself to sit down. She knew there was a huge difference from the last time the sheriff saw her. She folded her hands across her stomach and looked at Dewey as he sat down.

"Mr. Walker was arrested?"

Dewey nodded nervously before shaking his head, she saw his wedding band and knew him and Gail Weathers despite it all must make a very nice couple, after all they had gone through, she was a little jealous of him. At least he had somebody who understood.

"Yes, he's being held at Larchwood's station."

Larchwood was a few towns over, Kirby knew this must have been the town the Walkers had moved to.

"For what?"

Dewey stared down at his hands, almost a little ashamed.

"The family that moved into the Walker's home found...photographs of Charlie and his father."

"Photographs?"

"Photographs...that showed that Mr. Walker was sexual y abusing Charlie for some time now."

Kirby sat there stunned.

"What?"

"There were photographs he must have either hid or forgot about. I can't go into details but Mr. Walker just made a full confession as did his wife. It seems he was abusing their son Kris who passed away a few years before they adopted Charlie. Their son left a suicide note and killed himself up at Coy's Pond. Mrs. Walker hid the suicide note saying she didn't want to believe her son would have taken his own life. Like I said I can't tell you much besides that, but Mr. and Mrs. Walker have confessed the sexual abuse with Charlie went on for years..."

Kirby slowly brought her hand up to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She was stunned. Right away she thought of all those years how humble and somewhat withdrawn Charlie was. How really nobody had ever gone over to his house, and how his parents always seemed like nice older people who kept to themselves. She also thought back on how Charlie never was seen shirtless. Right away images flooded her head of scars and bite marks.

She thought of Charlie being ashamed and never wanting to tell anyone. Right away the baby shifted and she felt sick. She looked up at the sheriff with disbelief in her eyes.

"Why...didn't Charlie ever tell someone?"

"I don't know Kirby. I shouldn't even be telling you any of this, but seeing what you are somewhat involved I didn't want you to find out from somewhere else. Now please understand, there was nothing anyone could have done. I knew the Walkers, well...hell I even went to one of their 4th of July parties with Gail. Whatever was happening behind closed doors was kept a secret. Now I don't want to upset you, most of all now...but maybe it will help a little knowing that the real Charlie...the one you knew was just some innocent kid. Sadly I think Jill Roberts saw that he was unstable and took advantage of that. I think the reason why Charlie was so sick was because that innocent good part of him was being destroyed by what his parents were doing. Whatever good part was left in him is in that baby Kirby...you need to remember that."

Kirby shut her eyes as a single silent tear rolled down her face. Her heart ached thinking about Charlie and how all these years that had been going on. Maybe, just maybe if someone had known, or if he had gotten help...none of this would have happened.

"_Kirby...this is making a move."_

"_Four years of classes together and you notice me now? It's too late you stupid bitch!"_

"_Shhh, I know...doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies..."_

Kirby felt the police station feeling numb. She had stayed there only twenty or so minutes. The sheriff had tried inviting her back to his house, he said she didn't look right and didn't trust her driving but Kirby insisted she was fine. She listened to what actions were being brought down on Mr. Walker and his wife and very softly thanked Dewey before he walked her to her car.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I could drive you back..."

Kirby shook her head climbing into her car.

"No I'm fine...thank you Dewey."

"I really didn't mean to upset you. Gail said I should just leave it alone, but I wanted you to know first. Maybe now you can find a little peace and try and move on."

Kirby knew what the sheriff was saying was honestly just words of comfort. Thanking him again, she started the engine and very slowly pulled out of the parking-lot. Looking at the sheriff in her rear view mirror and sighed remembering the morning that all of this had happened she had done the same exact thing when she was speeding down the road.

Sighing she drove through down town, before finally pulling over. She parked on the side of the street before completely loosing it. Lowering her head she began to loudly weep, covering her face with her hands and sobbed feeling all the pressure of memory of these last few months had finally came crashing down. She felt exhausted and now after hearing what had happened with the Walker's she couldn't stand it.

In just the matter of almost eight months everything had changed. Her once carefree teenage life in this town was completely shattered in just the matter of a few days. Before she had been perfectly happy at the tender age of seventeen. She had a great group of friends, was a senior and looking forward to college, was enjoying her last year without a worry in the world, and was developing a crush on who she thought was a really cool and nice guy. She thought of Jill her best friend, and just let everything pour out of her as she cried alone in her car.

Her friends had been killed, and both Charlie and Jill had been the ones behind it. She thought of trying to save Charlie that night and him standing up stabbing her with the knife.

"_Kirby, this is making a move."_

She thought of being left for dead, waking up in the hospital and hearing everything that happened. The depression that followed and finding out she was pregnant.

She thought back on going to get the abortion then chickening out. She thought of her mother and stepfather finding out and being so understanding. She remembered the shame, the guilt, and the horrible memory of that night replaying in her head like a record player.

Not being a teenager anymore but a survivor and a soon to be mother. She thought about carrying this baby and everything that had happened so far in the pregnancy.

Knowing Charlie was the father of her son, and that somehow she would have to live with the past and be able to raise her child and give him the sort of life she wished she still had.

Now she somehow understood part of the darker side of Charlie. How long he had been hiding it and more light shown on his actions with Jill.

Maybe this way of making the pain stop? Maybe this was a reason why Charlie had snapped and could no longer feel, maybe like Dewey had said Jill saw this in him, that fragile unstable part of him and took advantage.

Charlie had chosen a path and had gone past the point of no return. All the years of abuse had caught up to him and he lashed out in the only way he knew how.

She thought of how insane and helpless he looked that night he stared at her, twisting the blade inside of her.

"_It's too late now!"_

She remembered him shouting at her.

Looking down at her pregnant stomach, she cried for her friends who had lost their life's. She cried for her stolen youth, she cried for all the families involved, she cried for her son who was growing inside of her...one day having to learn that it's father had been a murderer and had tried to kill his mother the same night he was conceived.

She then cried for Jill and Charlie. Both had done horrible things, and deserved what they got. Yet she cried for Jill, being so crazy and blinded by fame. She honestly did have a perfect life and her jealously destroyed it all. How could she have been so stupid? Where did it get her?

Dead at seventeen?

She cried even harder for Charlie. The father of her unborn child. She cried for all those horrible things that had happened to him behind closed doors. The hurt, the pain, the things those two monsters of parents he had. She cried for him honestly being really such a good kid. A smart, funny, friendly well mannered teenager who honestly did have a bright future ahead of him. A teenager who for some reason hid his dark secret, and had it slowly build up to finally making whatever was left of his mind shatter.

She cried for thinking she had loved him, and cried for that last really good part of Charlie who died that night. Who had made a choice, and she saw a glimmer of regret knowing he couldn't turn back when he tried to kill her. Unaware that he had just gotten her pregnant. She cried knowing he had been killed that night...the same night he had ruined his life for good and ending it, while in a way creating a new one inside of her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks before she deeply inhaled. Feeling her head pound she looked down at her stomach and sniffled.

Everything had honestly fallen apart.

Taking a second she wiped her eyes and tried to think of Charlie growing up. For as long as she knew him he seemed perfectly normal. The Walkers seemed like a nice family. This older couple who adopted him and seemed like the perfect family...

She could see Charlie just being a little boy, having to do all those horrible things, having to live with the shame and secret. It broke her heart. She knew there was no excuse for what him and Jill did, but now a tiny bit of light was shinned in on Charlie's mind that had finally snapped past the point of no return.

Maybe he was so desperate for somebody to really love him he followed Jill since she promised the kind of love he wanted so badly.

She knew that night that everything had happened, the real Charlie was gone. He had faded away the moment he left her in her stepfather's study. He was past the point of no return, and the moment he stabbed her she knew behind those eyes of his there was regret.

"_It's too late now!"_

Charlie had seen how much Kirby had really liked him and didn't know how to handle it. He was past the point of no return and had to carry out Jill's orders.

Now it was all over.

She sat there and hoped nothing but horrible things would happen to the Walkers. They had taken this sweet innocent boy, and shaped him into a monster.

Wiping her tears she started the engine and looked around at the street she had pulled over at. It was a few blocks away from Jill and Olivia's house. It was a beautiful day and all the houses lined up and down the street as trees hung over the lawns giving it a nice shaded area. She had driven down this street more times she could ever remember. But she never thought she would be sitting here pregnant and crying over the events that had happened this past year.

Sighing she thought of her lost friends before taking a deep breath and starting the car down the road. She wanted her mother, and she never wanted to come back here again. Taking one of the back roads she drove past her house and slowed.

Her mother and stepfather would be moving out soon. Pulling into the driveway she parked and got out. Walking around back, she stared at the area where she had been attacked.

The sun shinned down on her as she stood blankly staring at the ground. She looked at the glass doors, and finally the chair Charlie had been tied to. Walking over she sat down in the chair and deeply sighed. Her head was pounding and the baby wouldn't stop moving. Looking down on the ground, she remembered laying there bleeding out.

"Oh Charlie...what did you do..."

Getting up, she rubbed her hands against her slacks before walking back around and getting into her car. She planned on heading home before dark before she thought of one last thing. Taking a deep breath she headed down a different road before going to the highway.

A few minutes later she pulled over.

She was at the cemetery.

It was a nice cemetery, the same cemetery that held so many people who lost their life's over these murders. The same cemetery that held Sidney's mother and friends. Kirby pulled through the gate and began heading down the little road the circled the area. The cemetery was very big, right on the outside of town. It was filled with rolling hills and large weeping willow trees that lined the pathways. Kirby tried to remember exactly where the graves were. She remembered her mother mentioning something to her since she had gone to Olivia's and mentioned Jill and Charlie's grave were on the opposite hill. Her mother hadn't gone to them but has passed them since a police officer for the first few weeks following the murders had been staying guard at them.

Kirby figured she was because people would want to trash them.

She remembered her mother saying Olivia had been buried near the creek that was on the edge of the cemetery. She also mentioned there was a circle of trees further out. Kirby drove slowly in silence, gripping the wheel before seeing it. Pulling over, she took a deep breath before getting out. Walking across the grass, she eyed at the millions of different headstones. She wondered if how many lost loves ones were exactly buried here.

She walked down, reading the headstones before finally finding Olivia's. It was a pretty marble stone and said...

_**Olivia Morris **_

_**1995 – 2011**_

"_**Taken too soon"**_

Kirby sighed before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Olivia..."

She said before touching the stone. Looking up the hill she now knew what she had to do. Walking up the hill, she found her legs aching. This extra weight was really keeping her down and the baby kept shifting in very uncomfortable positions. She tried taking her time, before finally reaching the top of the hill. Out of breath, Kirby stood a second leaning against one of the trees. Taking a second she turned and looked at the cemetery. The Hill had been very steep, but she had walked up it. Turning, she looked at all the different rows of graves before seeing Jill's.

_**Jill Roberts **_

_**1995 - 2011 **_

There were no flowers, no markers, nothing. Instead the grave was bare. Kirby walked over to it and felt sick. She remembered Jill, her best friend, a girl she almost thought of as a sister. Staring at the grave she couldn't help but feel disgust.

"Damn you Jill...and damn you to hell.:"

She spit on the grave before right away regretting it. Staring down at the grave she shook her head. She really had nothing to say. Finally she shook a deep breath.

"I hope it was all worth it Jill...I hope this is what you wanted.

Turning she started keeping her eyes peeled for the other grave. A few rows behind she finally found it.

_**Charles J Walker**_

_**1995 – 2011**_

Kirby just stared at it. Just like Jill's grave there were no flowers or markers. The headstone was a simple gray marble and there were no words written on the grave besides Charlie's name and date of his birth and death. Staring at it she gently rubbed her stomach feeling tears in her eyes.

"Hi Charlie..."

She said softly under her breath. She then looked down at her stomach.

"I'm having a boy Charlie...a little boy. I bet you never expected that huh?"

She stared at the grave in silence before glancing up at the sky. It was turning a lovely shade of redish orange. The sun would be setting soon. Feeling a slight breeze she fought back the tears.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't know how sick you were. There's no excuse for what you did...but I hope God has mercy on your soul. I just wish you would have told somebody...I'm sorry for what happened to you, and I hope wherever you are you can find the peace you couldn't in life. I guess what I'm just trying to say is...I'm going to make sure our son gets the life you never had. I promise...if there was any good in you...it's in him. I promise. I...loved you Charlie, but like you said it was too late. I'm sorry...and I forgive you."

She stared at the grave as a silent tear rolled down her face. Looking down at her stomach she simply nodded before shaking her head.

"Bye Charlie..."

Turning she quickly hurried away, going down the hill and back to her car fighting tears. Once inside she shut the door and took a moment before picking up her cell phone. Turning it on she held it to her ear and took a deep breath.

"Hi mom...yeah I'm okay. I'm coming home."

Shutting her eyes another tear rolled down her face before she hung up she started the car. Taking a second she looked around before pulling away.


	15. Chapter 15

_**2006**_

_It was a hot July evening. The sun had just begun to set over Woodsboro, and the sky casted a gorgeous golden color as people grilled out in their back yards, and children played with sparklers running up and down the sidewalks._

_Charlie Walker was twelve years old, his hair much shorter than it would be when he finally died five years later. He was still just a little boy, but was slowly beginning to mature into the bright eyed cute teenager that most people in this town would remember. At that exact point in time, the damage was all ready starting to cause damage. It was this exact evening that began to push the future events into motion. _

_Charlie was in jeans and a black and white long sleeve baseball shirt. The sleeves were slightly rolled up, but he had learned to adapt well to wearing longer clothing in the summer. His parents had made sure of that. Just last year their neighbor Mrs. Jarvis had seen Charlie playing out back, it had been a warm day and Charlie had just worn a T-shirt. Mrs. Jarvis had come over to borrow a cooking pan from Charlie's mother and noticed the huge bruise on Charlie's arm._

"_My God, where did you get that? It looks awful!"_

_Charlie froze but his mother who's face had gone white as a sheet jumped in._

"_He fell out of the tree a few days ago, you know...boys will be boys."_

_Mrs. Jarvis laughed and that was the end of it. Charlie of course had been punished for being so stupid later that night. Now Charlie had learned to dress according to the marks that were developing on him. Sometimes it was tough since they did live in California, but the area they lived in always had mild weather and Charlie had learned to be responsible about it a very long time ago. In gym class he wore longer basketball shorts and his father began hurting him in places nobody could see. The worst to cover up were the bite marks..._

_In fact just that morning Charlie had received a new one right near his stomach. The bite was puffy and red and tender to the touch. His back ached and yet again his father had made him do those horrible things again in the basement. Charlie had honestly not known what was right or wrong. His body hurt all over, and he just wanted to know why they were doing this to him? How come his friends at school had parents who only loved him...and in the normal way? _

_He hoped one day he could just run away. Run far away and find a girl to marry. He would finally have somebody who would really love him and they would have a ton of kids. Charlie wanted just one day when he was grown up to be away from this all with a wife and children and love them the way he always longed to be loved..._

_Now on that late summer evening he stood in the police station parking-lot. It was after dinner and he said he was just going down the block to play with his friends. Instead he stood there feeling butterflies in his stomach._

_He was finally going to tell._

_He stood there staring at the police station, his hands nervously sweating and at his sides. _

_He was going to tell and all of this would finally be over. He would never he hurt again, and he would never have to do those horrible things..._

_That's when Sheriff Burke stepped out. It was almost sunset and he was having a cigarette. _

_Charlie's heart went into his throat when he saw him. This was it...he was going to tell._

_That's when Sheriff Burke turned and saw him, right away he waved._

"_Hi Charlie!"_

_Charlie froze, right away a horrible wave of guilt came over him. He couldn't tell on his parents. It wasn't right. They were just sick old people. They didn't mean what they were doing..._

_Right away Charlie turned and ran away. Leaving the parking-lot he ran down the block before hiding behind an old tree. Leaning against it his heart pounded in his chest._

_No, he couldn't tell...he just couldn't._

_Unaware to him at that exact moment, he had chosen a path in which as the years went by the point of no return became faded._

Kirby stared at the mobile hanging above the crib. It was the sparrow one her and her mother had spotted a few months earlier. The nursery had finally gotten finished thanks to her mother and Bettina. It had really turned out lovely and the horrible panic feeling inside of her worrying that she wasn't going to have anything or be ready had faded. Now she stood there, looking over the empty crib with a sense of peace.

It was a rainy evening and thunder sounded in the distance.

Her birthday had just passed and so hadn't Christmas. As a surprise, her mother and stepfather had finished the nursery and shown it to her on Christmas morning. Kirby had been near tears and couldn't stop thanking them. They were now moved in and settled in their new home and their house back in Woodsboro was on the market.

The last doctor's visit showed the baby was getting him and in just another week or so her due date would be there.

Her stomach stuck out of her tiny little frame, and lately she couldn't seem to get comfortable. Deep down inside she was scared of giving birth, and honestly didn't know if she would be a good mother or not.

She kept having nightmares of giving birth, or the baby being stillborn...

"_Push Kirby push!"_

_Kirby was on the delivery table, sweating and screaming in horrible pain. The doctor was working between her legs before he looked up at her. His eyes scared. Kirby would ask as nurses surrounded her what was wrong. The doctor would shake his head._

"_I'm so sorry..."_

"_Where's my baby? Why isn't he crying?"_

_The doctor would hold up the baby, which was nothing more of a gray lifeless being. Kirby would scream before one of the nurses removed their mask and it would be Jill smiling. Before Kirby could react Jill would plunge a knife into her heart..._

The other dream was...

_Being in the cemetery, the rain pouring down on her._

_She saw two kids, teenagers digging up Charlie's grave as she watched completely helpless. They would throw the dirt back with shovels before laughing, saying they were going to wake the Stab killers._

_Kirby would slowly begin to walk over, the rain pouring down on her before stopping._

_She looked down into Charlie's grave and saw him laying there, dressed exactly like he was the night he died. Rain poured down on his corpse, before his big blue eyes snapped open. _

_The next thing Kirby knew she was on the ground, soaked and staring up terrified. The two teenagers were dead beside her, and Charlie was standing staring down at her. _

_He would offer his hand and Kirby would scream before waking up..._

Kirby hated these dreams but tried her hardest not to let them get to her. She was nine months pregnant and ready to become a mother. It seemed so strange that these nine months had honestly passed so quickly. So much had happened, and now at age eighteen her life was about to change yet again for good. The thought of having her baby both scared and excited her.

She just wanted to hold him.

That's when reality would finally come true. Once her baby was born and taken out of her, it would finally be true that this was hopeful all behind her. Nine months ago Charlie had put this baby in her, now it would be taken out and she could see what the result of those few minutes in her stepfather's study came to.

Looking at the nursery she walked over to the rocking chair her stepfather had picked up the flea market a few towns over which he had stripped and repainted. Taking a seat, she sat back lightly drumming her fingers against her stomach.

The lamaze classes had gone good, her mother had taken her every Thursday. The class was held in a church basement in town. There had been several other women taking it, all with their boyfriends or husbands, and all older than her. The first day Kirby felt embarrassed, she stuck by her mother and felt as if everyone was watching her. Deep down inside she felt jealous watching all these women. Their babies, for the most part she thought had been planned or a happy surprise. They were in relationships with men that cared enough to hold them and sit through these classes.

Here she was, a teenager, a very unplanned pregnancy, and the father of the baby dead. A abused victim turned murderous who had tried to kill her the night their baby was conceived. It broke her heart but as more and more classes passed and the reality that this pregnancy would be ending soon, she knew she had to get stronger. She couldn't dwell on the past anymore. She had made each choice these past nine months, and this was it. She was beyond lucky for the loved ones she had, and lucky that she had a second chance to start over.

Kirby looked at the olive colored walls and the borders that had black painted birds dancing along them. Her mother had sorta gotten carried away with the whole sparrow theme, but she liked it. In fact just the other day she was on the internet and read up on a lovely story that sparrows would carry babies' souls down to Heaven.

She had also picked out a name. She didn't want just any regular baby name. She wanted something that wasn't too odd, but when she said it out loud it felt right. It happened last month when she went out for a drive with her stepfather. Through this entire thing the two had gotten closer and she know knew she viewed him more as a father to her than ever. He was a good man, and she honestly knew he cared about her.

They were picking up a few things when a really nice old fashion silver car buzzed by them on the highway. Her stepfather whistled and Kirby raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Her stepfather pointed as she car drove ahead of them.

"That's a 1961 Jensen, man those are beautiful cars...haven't seen one in years."

Kirby watched the car drive off in the distance before she began to think. Whispering it underneath her breath she smiled repeating it a few times. Once then got home she asked her mother what she thought.

"Jensen Reed...that sounds nice huh?"

Her mother smiled.

"I think its perfect."

Right away Kirby smiled.

She was on on 'bed rest' which meant since her due date as coming up so quick, she had to take it easy. Kirby laughed, that was really all she was doing this whole pregnancy. Instead she just stayed in the new house with her mother and waited. She was huge now and very uncomfortable. The baby was always moving and she knew it was almost time.

Closing her eyes she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair when she felt a dull cramp. For the last few days she was getting slight contractions here and there. The last time she visited the doctor he said it was perfectly normal and these would come and go for the next few weeks. The cramp came and went and Kirby just slowly breathed.

_Kirby's heart pounded in her chest, her and Jill's cousin had snuck down in the basement and was going in the other room. Kirby locked the next door when a noise made her and Sidney jump. Kirby turned and saw Charlie standing outside, up against the glass door. _

"_Kirby!"_

_The outside porch light shinned down on him, his hair was in his face and his hand pressed against the glass. Kirby's heart skipped into her heart as she began to hurry over._

"_Charlie..."_

_She then stopped dead in her tracks. There was blood all over his hand. Right away she froze and stared at his hand in disbelief. Right away he saw her expression change and looked at his hand himself._

"_No, no no...I just found Robbie, this is his blood. Please..."_

_He pounded lightly with his bloody hand against the glass, looking around terrified._

_Kirby stared at him, the last time she saw him was when he left her stepfather's study. A horrible feeling overcame her as she stared at him._

"_Please there is someone else out here, please let me in."_

_Charlie said, his words cracking as he pounded against the glass helplessly. Kirby just stared at him before Sidney said..._

"_If you can't trust him don't open the door."_

_Kirby turned slightly to listen to Sidney. She of all people would know what she was talking about. At this exact moment Kirby felt like two people were tugging at one of her arms. She had never felt so scared and unsure before in her whole life. _

_Charlie heard this and hit the glass harder._

"_My God let me in!"_

_Kirby tried to hold back the tears that were starting behind her eyes._

"_Get away from the door Charlie..."_

"_Kirby please! It's me!"_

_Kirby pointed to him, angry and devastated. _

"_Get away from the door Charlie!"_

_Charlie looked at her through the glass, heartbroken and scared._

"_It's me..."_

_She thought back on them together in her stepfather's study, she wanted to let him in so bad. She was terrified, and hated that she was second guessing herself. Staring at him, tears began to roll down her face._

"_I'm sorry I can't..."_

_She shook her head._

_Charlie back up a few feet, his words breaking up and his own tears beginning to show._

"_What the fuck?"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

_That's when the killer appeared behind him._

"_Behind you!"_

"_Look out!"_

_The killer grabbed Charlie and with all it's might slammed his head straight into the door. His skull cracking up against the door frame with full force over and over again. Kirby jumped back before the killer began to drag Charlie backwards where the light switch was for the porch. Kirby and Sidney ran to the door looking out as she heard him beg the killer to stop._

_The last words she heard him say before the light went out as her name..._

_The lights came on a moment or so later, now he was tied up to a chair facing them. The first horrible thought that came to mind was the first Stab movie. _

"_Oh God please no...leave him alone!"_

"Ah!"

Kirby's eyed snapped open. A worse contraction now happened, even worse than the last. She waited for it to pass but it didn't. Right away she sat up in the rocking chair as a horrible twisting pain filled her lower half. Her back stiffened and what seemed like the worst cramps she had ever felt in her life washed over her.

For a moment they passed before she felt dizzy and felt another one beginning to happen.

"Ah!"

Kirby snapped her eyes shut before her mother walked into the nursery, having heard her cry out. Right away she rushed over.

"Honey what's wrong?"

Kirby shook her head.

"I don't know but it hurts..."

She squeezed her mother's hand as another cramp slowly faded. Right away her mother asked if she could stand. Kirby stood a second before doing so, her legs shaking.

"When did these start?"

Kirby shrugged, the pain was getting worse.

"Just now, they came out of nowhere..."

Just then a horrible painful release filled her and she stared down at her slacks which had became wet within seconds. For a moment Kirby thought her bladder had let go and looked down with disgust.

"Mom?"

Her mother looked down at her before meeting her eyes.

"Okay don't panic, but I think you're water just broke...now just take a deep breath and we'll go to the hospital."

Kirby shook her head feeling terrified.

"No, I'm not ready...no it's too soon."

Her mother cupped her face and smiled at her.

"Honey you're going to have you're baby...it's okay I'm with you."

Kirby burst into tears before her mother took her hand and slowly lead her downstairs. In just the matter of a few minutes she found herself sitting in the backseat of her mother's car as her stepfather quickly backed out of the driveway. Kirby tried to focus on breathing as her mother held her hand telling her everything was going to be all right.

Another contraction came and Kirby couldn't seem to stop crying. She hated to be this way but the pain was worse than anything she ever felt before.

For a brief moment she did remember a pain that was worse.

"_Kirby, this is making a move..."_

"_Shhhh, I know, doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies..."_

With that Kirby shut her eyes and prayed everything would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

"_Charlie?"_

_Charlie was leaning against his jeep, his hands stuffed in his front jean pockets, and staring out at the darkened field as crickets chirped in the distance. _

"_Charlie?"_

_Jill snapped much more inpatient, walking up to him. Charlie blinked, snapping out of whatever thoughts he was drifting in and out of and looked at her._

"_Yeah sorry..."_

_Jill stood in front of him, she wasn't much shorter than him but at this exact moment she looked crazy enough to throw him down and kill him. She stood there, staring at him._

"_Are you going to fucking space out tonight and mess everything up?"_

_Charlie shook his head._

"_No, of course not."_

"_All right, we'll do this exactly as planned. Jenny's parents are out of town and I overheard she's having that little bitch Marnie over. Her father is redoing the entire downstairs so we sneak in through that area that's sealed off with the plastic around the back door. There's no alarms set since their going to be in there. You make the first call and..."_

"_We do everything like we rehearsed."_

"_Right."_

_Jill then bent down and began to reach into the brown paper bag near Charlie's feet. Digging in she took out two plastic bags which contained two Stab costumes Jill had bought almost a year before. They both were adult size and both had practiced running and seeing how bad the vision was once the masks were on. In fact everything they were about to do had been very carefully planned out even down to the last details. For the past two weeks they were spying on Jenny's house, even broke in one night when her family was out for dinner. Inside Charlie estimated how all the rooms were laid out, and where they could hide._

_Tonight was finally it._

_Tomorrow Sidney Prescott would be coming into town, and everything according to Jill was falling into place. _

_Both began to dress. _

_Charlie put the black cape on and first put on latex gloves then the black cloth ones. Within minutes both were dressed and holding the masks they were planning on wearing. Jill had put the cameras in and now they waited. _

_Jill stared at Charlie._

"_You ready?"_

_Charlie nodded, pumping himself up. His head was killing him but right now all he could focus on was getting this done. It was just him and Jill, nobody else. They were up against the world, and once he did everything she told him to...she would love him and they could finally be free._

_Jill walked closer before pressing her body up against his. Charlie felt her breasts go up against his chest as she leaned forward and tilted her head upwards. Right away their mouths opened and Charlie felt her tongue slip into his mouth as he closed his eyes. Once the kiss broke, she stared at him smiling._

"_Come on, it's show time."_

Kirby sat up in the hospital bed feeling like she was about to pass out. The nurse who was sitting in with her was flipping through a magazine and seemed to ignore every time Kirby cried out. Kirby was in a hospital gown, and she was now hooked up to two different monitors. Her doctor had come in to see her and said she had in fact gone into labor. Her water did break, but she still wasn't dilated enough. Kirby sat forward crying as another contraction braced her.

"Jesus!"

She cried as the pain rushed through her. She wanted her mother badly but she was with her stepfather talking to the doctor in the hall. Kirby felt herself sweating and cried out loudly as another contraction hit her.

She didn't know how long she would last, her body felt like it was being torn in two. She just wanted the nurse to give her something so she wouldn't feel so much pain. Her head was pounding and she didn't think she could keep doing this before passing out.

Kirby sat forward crying out before snapping her eyes shut and beginning to push. Right away the nurse looked up annoyed.

"Stop that."

Kirby didn't listen, she needed to push, it was the only thing that felt right. Leaning forward, Kirby's face flushed red as she pushed with all her might. Right away the nurse came over and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Reed, stop pushing it's not time yet and you're going to only hurt yourself."

Kirby didn't listen, she kept pushing before she felt the nurse's firm hands put her legs together tightly.

"Ms. Reed, take a few deep breaths..."

Kirby opened her eyes as tears of pain rolled down her face.

"I want my mother, please go get my mother..."

The nurse shook her head.

"She's with the doctor right now. You need to just lay back and breath."

"I need something, please...anything it hurts so much."

Before the nurse could say anything the doctor came in, right away Kirby was relieved to see her.

"Doctor...please it hurts so much..."

The doctor walked over to the monitors and raised an eyebrow before Kirby snapped her eyes shut and screamed in pain. This contraction wouldn't slow, it was honestly the worst one she had felt yet. Throwing her head back she started to cry.

"Help me!"

The doctor hurried over and asked her to open her legs. The doctor looked up at her before calling for the other nurse.

"Let's get her prepped, she's fully dilated and the baby could be in distress!"

Kirby sat up as another contraction hit her. What did she mean by distress? How could this be happening now? They said it would take a while. Right away three other nurses hurried in the room and circled around her.

"I want my mother!"

Kirby cried but none of them were listening. Right away the doctor changed into a gown and took a stool and wheeled over to the bottom of the bed.

"Kirby you're baby is coming really fast so you need to start working with us okay?"

"I want my mother please..."

"There's no time for that honey, listen I'm here and we're going to get through this okay?"

"Can't you give me something it hurts so bad...please..."

Kirby cried with tears in her eyes, the doctor shook her head again.

"Honey the baby is coming faster than we thought, now I need you to sit up and start taking deep breaths for me. When I say push, you push with all you're might okay?"

Kirby felt tears roll down her face and nodded as two of the nurses helped spread her legs. Right away the doctor nodded.

"Okay Kirby push real hard for me."

Kirby snapped her eyes shut and bore down as much as she could. Her face getting flushed, she screamed as she held one of the nurse's hands. Never before did she feel so much pain. Within a few second she stopped gasping for air.

"Okay again Kirby, I'm going to count to ten and you stop pushing when I reach ten okay?"

Kirby nodded.

"Okay, one, two, three...

Kirby shut her eyes and squeezed the nurse's hand for dear life. Part of her was grateful this was happening so fast. As much as she wanted her mother she didn't want her to see her like this. The pain though was killing her. She felt like her insides were getting torn out and everything down below was ripping. Crying out in horrible pain she pushed, never thinking the doctor would reach ten.

"Nine, ten. Okay relax...take a breath..."

Kirby laid back, gasping for breath. Right away the nurse placed an oxygen pump over her mouth and nose for a moment as Kirby felt her vision begin to cloud. The doctor was asking her to push again but she honestly didn't know if she could do this.

Sitting up, Kirby tried to breath before the doctor looked up at her.

"Give us another long push, I'm going to count to ten all right?"

"No, I can't..."

"Yes you can Kirby, come on we want to see this baby...okay? And, one, two, three..."

Kirby shut her eyes and cried as she pushed with all her might, she moaned loudly when finally the doctor reached ten and Kirby collapsed back onto the bed, sweat rolling down her face.

"Okay he's crowning..."

Kirby laid there as the doctor spoke in a very soothing voice.

"Okay, you're doing great. We're almost there just keep breathing."

Kirby nodded, trying to get herself to sit up. One of the nurses held her as she slowly breathed in and out. She knew if she had gotten this far she could finish it. Breathing slowly with a drained and exhausted face she couldn't believe this was honestly it.

"Okay, give us a good push!"

Kirby shut her eyes and cried out as she pushed before the doctor told her to stop. Right away Kirby shook her head.

"Please, I just wanna keep pushing it hurts..."

"All right honey, push real hard ready...one, two, three!"

Kirby pushed with all her might as the pain got so bad her vision clouded for a moment. She screamed out loud as she leaned forward and out of nowhere she cried out...

"Charlie!"

She remembered him and her in her stepfather's study, standing and leaning against the wall. Never knowing that a few thrusts would result in this. She pushed all these thoughts away as she cried and tried with all her might before she couldn't take it any longer. Releasing, she stopped for a moment and cried.

"Okay just one more big push Kirby, take a deep breath and push!"

Kirby leaned forward and pushed as hard as she could, right away an odd noise filled the room as Kirby felt like somebody as ripping her guts out. Within seconds a wave of relief filled her as she fell backwards against the bed and a loud cry filled the room.

Kirby felt dizzy for a moment and remembered back nine months ago when Charlie swore and she felt him finish inside of her. Now this was it...this was the baby they had made together.

The doctor smiled before cutting the cord and wrapping the baby up and trying to wipe away all the red slime and goo which was on him. Kirby looked up, completely exhausted and drained as the doctor slid the baby over across her stomach to Kirby's chest.

The baby cried, moving it's tiny little arms and legs. Kirby stared down in wonder before the baby seemed to settle down. It's cries weren't as outraged and it wiggled and just laid there against her. Kirby took a second, staring at the baby in disbelief before she smiled through tears of exhaustive joy.

"Hi..."

She said not really able to come up with the right words. The nurses all smiled as Kirby stared down at her son, not being able to fully believe that had just come out of her.

_It was almost three in the morning as Jill and Charlie changed out in the field where they had left his jeep. The job had been done and they had left a nice little surprise for the police when they came to Jenny's home the next morning. _

_They had planned on exactly how they would leave the bodies, and the message written on the wall. _

_Jill was going to plant the stuff in Sid's car tomorrow, and so everything would start going into motion. Both Charlie and herself were still wired and pumped from what they had just done. _

"_Okay, now remember to use the phones to call Olivia and me in the morning. I'll put you on speaker phone so Kirby and Olivia can hear. Exactly what I said all right?"_

_Charlie nodded before Jill smiled, leaning in close to him._

"_You were wonderful tonight...amazing in fact."_

_Charlie smiled at her, his heart was still racing in his chest._

"_You were too...everything is going to be perfect."_

_Jill smiled at him._

"_Of course it is..."_

_Right away she reached down to the crotch of his jeans and gave it a dull squeeze. Charlie's eyes widened as Jill smiled and walked over to the back door of his jeep._

"_Come on..."_

_Jill opened the jeep door and climbed in, right away yanking down her jeans as Charlie took a deep breath and pushed his hair back behind his ears. A half an hour later both laid in the small narrow backseat as Charlie laid on top of Jill. He was just finishing up and his hair hung in his face. Jill meanwhile just laid there in silence, almost looking annoyed before Charlie stared down at her._

_Both locked eyes and quickly Jill looked uneasy._

"_What?"_

_Charlie held back for a second before cupping her face with his hand._

"_We love each other right?"_

"_Right?..."_

"_And we'll always be together, we won't ever let anything bad happen to each other right?"_

"_Of course Charlie...what are you talking about?"_

_Charlie covered her mouth up with his, as she stared up at him a little weirded out. Charlie then finished, before lowering his head and giving a tiny cry out. He buried his head in her shoulder, his back arching as she gently patted him on the back. Right away he pulled himself up and sat beside her catching his breath. Jill meanwhile quickly buttoned her blouse and picked up her cell phone._

"_We better get back, we have to be up for school in another few hours and we got stuff to do."_

_Charlie nodded in agreement getting rid of the condom. He then glanced over at Jill as he zipped up his fly._

"_I love you Jill..."_

_Jill and fixing her hair before looking at him. Smirking he began to climb into the front seat. Charlie took a second before remembering how wonderful it felt earlier to stab those two girls. Two girls he had known most of his life and had done nothing but make fun or not notice him. The thought of plunging the blade into their flesh and seeing how helpless they looked staring up gave him a high he couldn't explain. Suddenly for the first time ever those horrible images flashing in his head of what his parents were doing to him as far back as he could remember were gone. He didn't think about it and the pain had stopped. Taking these girl's life's honestly felt good. For once he was the one in charge and wasn't the victim. _

_It felt wonderful. _

_Taking a deep breath he thought of the day ahead of them and brushed his hair back behind his ears and climbed into the driver's seat. Jill smiled as he started the engine and leaned over kissing his ear. Charlie smiled as he began to drive off into the darkness. Finding pleasure in the work they had done._

_Not knowing that he was past the point of no return._

_But deep down inside, something he wouldn't even let himself really acknowledge was the fact he didn't want to hurt Kirby. As much as he hated her for waiting for long and hurting him, he knew she was finally coming around and liked him. He knew how she felt. He thought of how long he had liked her from a distance, all those years of watching her from afar and honestly believing he loved her. The kind of girl he would day dream about at night, his bruises still tender from earlier. The kind of girl he hoped someday would fall in love with him and take him far away..._

_But no, Jill was right. She was just like the others. Jill was the one who loved him. He had to do what he had to do. _

_Together they drove off as Jill rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. The thought of her cousin coming to town excited her and glimmered in her dark eyes._

"Oh my God..."

Her mother slowly walked in with her stepfather. Kirby was now sitting up in the hospital bed with the baby in her arms. The doctors had cleaned him up a bit and wrapped him in a fresh blanket as the doctor tended to Kirby. She was beyond drained and the aftermath of the birth was barley as pleasant as the the first experience. But in the end she had done it, at age eighteen she had given birth. She was pale and tired and the nurses still had to finish up with her, but before the baby was taken to the nursery she now had the time to just hold her baby and let the fact that she was now a mother sink in.

Both of her parents were smiling ear to ear as they walked over. Kirby smiled up holding the baby proudly.

"Looks like somebody was in a hurry to come huh mom?"

Her mother laughed, tears of joy in her eyes as she gazed down at the sleeping baby. Kirby's stepfather stood there smiling at her as Kirby laughed and looked down at the baby.

He was perfect.

"How can I fall in love with somebody I just met?"

Kirby asked to her mother who sat on the edge of the bed. Smiling warmly she laughed and reached over and gently touched the baby's tiny face.

"Oh Kirby...good job honey, good job."

Kirby stared down at the baby and smiled. She had done it and beaten the odds. She had survived that horrible night back and spring and hadn't her baby.

Bettina came later and gushed over how beautiful the baby was. Kirby was now transferred to a new room and was hooked up to an I.V. She was still very sore and recovering. There were dark circles around her eyes, and her color hadn't come back yet. The doctor had given her something to numb her very sore body and had checked her over. Everything seemed fine but the doctor had insisted that Kirby get some rest.

Kirby wanted Jensen to sleep in the same room as her but her mother convinced her to let him go down to the nursery. She explained that he needed his rest just as much as her.

After getting some fluids in her, Kirby mostly laid back before her stepfather and Bettina went home for the night. Her mother planned on staying with her for a few more hours. Kirby had just finished telling her mother how badly it had hurt. Her mother had laughed, brushing back her bangs, saying how proud she was of her.

Kirby thought of her baby downstairs and wanted to hold him more than anything. She had a son now...a son.

Laying back, she listened to her mother hum before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Then a thought came over her. Today had happened very fast, she had given birth quicker than she thought was even possible. So quick in fact she had been only in the company of just the doctor and nurses.

Alone...

Even if she would always have her loved ones, she in a sense would be alone. A single parent, raising her son.

But she had done it and her baby was okay. Sighing, she drifted off to sleep and for once didn't dream.

_Olivia was dead._

_Jill, Kirby, Trevor, and Jill's mother were all in the Woodboro emergency room. It was a little after midnight and outside had become a complete madhouse. _

_Jill was getting stitches on her arm while Kirby and Jill's mother waited in the hallway as nurses and doctors walked about. Trevor had come along for the ride and was with Jill despite Jill's mother's protests. The doctor said her cut wasn't that bad and she had gotten off lucky. They were just finishing up._

_They had just heard that another woman had been killed._

_It was Sidney Prescott's assistant, the woman who had come with her to town for the book tour. Kirby didn't exactly know what was going on. A few police officers had rushed down the hallway and Kirby found out by a few nurses who had stepped outside to listen to the press conference held by the sheriff. They were saying her body had been thrown by the roof and landed on one of the news vans. The police were covering the whole building and they hadn't found anything._

_Kirby was tempted to call her mother but knew she would just worry. Instead she sat beside Mrs. Roberts and felt a very uneasy tossing in her stomach. The police had questioned them and Kirby tried her hardest to compose herself while she told them exactly what the killer had said to her and what Jill and herself saw from Jill's bedroom window._

_The images of Olivia screaming and being smashed through the window kept flashing before her eyes. Olivia, one of her best friends had been murdered right in front of her. Kirby couldn't seem to get the killer smashing Olivia's lifeless body out the window and leaning out staring at them._

_She couldn't believe this was happening..._

_Just then Trevor stomped by looking pissed. Kirby raised an eyebrow before the doctor walked out taking his gloves off._

"_She'll be fine, she's all set to go home but she needs to take it easy on that arm."_

_Mrs. Roberts nodded, clutching her purse before her and Kirby went behind the curtain where Jill sat. Her arm wrapped up. She stared at them with her wide doe eyes._

"_Is it true? Is another woman dead?"_

_Her mother quickly leaned over and hugged Jill, telling her not to worry and that they were going home._

_One of the police officers said they should take the back exit so the press didn't bother them. They escorted them to Mrs. Robert's car. Sidney would be following, she was answering questions with the sheriff at the moment. Kirby walked with Jill as Mrs. Roberts and the police officer walked ahead of them. Kirby eyed Jill's arm._

"_Does it hurt?"_

_Jill shrugged._

"_They gave me something to numb it."_

"_What's up with Trevor, he looked pretty pissed..."_

_Jill rolled her eyes._

"_He said he was worried, scared that the killer was coming for me next..."_

"_What a freak."_

_Kirby mumbled._

_Just then Kirby saw Robbie and Charlie standing outside of the parking-lot. The two of them were smart enough to know if Jill was leaving the hospital it would be the back exit._

"_Hey hold on a second, I just wanna let them know what's going on."_

_Kirby ran across the parking-lot, her shoes loudly clicking as the officer and Mrs. Roberts watched as they headed to the police cruiser. Kirby finally stopped as Charlie and Robbie stood on the grass._

"_Kirby what the fuck is going on?"_

_Robbie asked excited. Kirby rolled her eyes and flipped his camera off._

"_Did you guys see that woman get thrown off the roof?"_

_Charlie shook his head._

"_We split up to circle around the hospital a few times in case you guys were headed out. I heard everyone start going crazy up front and ran up and saw it. She was fucking thrown right on top of the van. I tried to get some footage but one of the cops stopped me.'_

_Kirby rolled her eyes._

"_Nice Robbie..."_

_Charlie looked over Kirby's shoulder and eyed Jill and her mother being taken to the police crusier._

"_Is she okay?"_

_Kirby nodded._

"_As good as expected, I'm crashing at her house for a few days."_

"_Listen we have something to tell you but you gotta promise not to tell anyone okay?"_

"_Yeah sure..."_

"_Kirby! Let's go!"_

_It was Mrs. Roberts, her and Jill were getting into the cruiser._

_Robbie then shut his headset off as he leaned in closer._

"_The sheriff's wife is getting Sidney Prescott to visit cinema club tomorrow."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah we made a deal. They just wanna ask a few questions...we're fucking helping them try and catch the killer."_

"_Oh Jesus..."_

"_You gonna be there?"_

_Charlie asked._

"_Yeah of course. Listen if anything new happens text me all right?"_

"_Sure, you still on for tomorrow night?"_

_Kirby nodded as she began to walk back to the cruiser._

"_I'll be there with bells on boys..."_

_Turning she ran back to the cruiser. Robbie switched back his camera on and eyed Charlie who closely watched Kirby get into the police car. Right away Robbie laughed and elbowed him._

"_In love much?"_

_Charlie snapped out of his little daze and shoved his arm back._

"_Shut up asshole."_

_Robbie laughed as both turned and began to walk back. Kirby meanwhile climbed into the back of the cruiser with Jill and her mother. Jill leaned over._

"_What did they want?"_

"_Just telling me what they saw when that woman died..."_

"_Jesus..."_

"_Yeah."_

_Kirby decided not to tell Jill right away about her cousin going to their school. She had been through more than enough and didn't want to upset her anymore. As the cruiser began to pull out of the parking-lot, Kirby glanced and saw Robbie and Charlie walking back. Sighing, she sat back thinking of Olivia and that horrible mask staring at them._

_What kind of monster could do this?"_

Kirby came home from the hospital a day later. On the ride back Kirby sat in the back seat of her mother's car leaning over the car seat where the baby was peacefully sleeping. Her parents sat up front slowly driving them back to their new house. Jensen had honestly been wonderful. The nurses all remarked how he wasn't fussy and all was sleeping mostly through the night. He was dressed in a blue one piece and was sleeping with his head cocked to one side. Kirby kept touching his tiny hands and smiled as they drove on.

Just then Kirby looked up and saw her mother watching her in the rear view mirror smiling. Kirby smiled back before looking down at her baby.

He was perfect...completely perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

_Cinema Club had ended for the day._

_Kirby stood up grabbing her book bag and purse as everyone slowly piled out of the 'media' room. Today had been by far the most interesting Cinema Club yet. Sidney Prescott had come with Gail Weathers Riley and they had come to Robbie and Charlie to ask questions behind the latest series of murders had been taking place since Sidney came into town._

_Four people were all ready dead._

_One was Olivia..._

_Jill had taken the day off from school, her mother had demanded it. Jill protested, but her mother insisted. Kirby had gotten up early and stopped by her house. Somehow it didn't feel so creepy in the middle of the day. Getting dressed, she kept thinking of the night before and couldn't help but check her closet before changing in her room._

_School had been crazy, a lot of people had taken the day off. Rumor had spread quickly via text that Sidney was going to be at Cinema Club...members only were only allowed. At school a bunch of people bothered her asking questions of what exactly she saw and how Jill was doing. Annoyed, Kirby told them to piss off and was looking forward to the end of the day. All ready even bigger buzz was spreading over Stabathon which was taking place tonight. Rumor had it that Robbie and Charlie were going all out this year and it added to the excitement with Sidney in town and the latest murders. All the Stab freaks looked at this as Christmas._

_Cinema Club had gone well until Robbie and Charlie refused to give the location of Stabathon or cancel it. Gail had dragged Sidney out of the room and everyone just sorta started to talk among themselves about the party tonight before parting their own ways. Before leaving Trevor eyed Kirby before walking out with a huff on. As sad as it sounded, Kirby was excited for tonight. With everything going on this would be a nice distraction. Also she had plans tonight involving Charlie. She had a funny feeling tonight was going to be the night._

_She even had her clothes planned out._

_Checking her cell phone she saw Jill had all ready texted her about a million times. Her last text said Sidney had come back home and didn't say anything about this afternoon. Jill wrote they were having lunch and her mom was acting extra nervous. She also texted that Olivia's mother and the police had been next door all day. _

_Kirby texed she would see her later and shut her phone before she looked over and seeing Charlie. He was up at one of he desks shoving his stuff in his bag. Robbie was in the doorway talking to Megan and Jim, still recording. Kirby glanced at Charlie and smiled. He looked really cute today._

_Swinging her book bag over her shoulder she strolled up the ail of desks before leaning over the desk and drumming her fingers. Charlie looked up and smirked. _

"_That was some interesting Cinema Club Charlie."_

_Charlie laughed zipping up his bag._

"_Yeah I know right..."_

_Kirby smiled._

"_I guess I'll see you tonight."_

_Charlie looked a little surprised and smiled softly._

"_Yeah..."_

"_Listen I might sneak Jill out of her prison tonight, I've been thinking about having a few people over afterwards, my parents are out of town."_

"_Cool...the marathon will go all night though..."_

_Kirby smiled._

"_Yeah well only the real special people are invited back...whatever time."_

_Kirby and Charlie locked eyes before Kirby smiled and winked._

"_Catch you later Charlie..."_

_Walking out of the class, Kirby couldn't help but grin. She knew Charlie was watching her as she walked out and was pretty excited for tonight's events..._

The baby monitor sat beside Kirby as she slept two weeks after having Jensen and leaving the hospital to go back home. It had been some culture shock these last two weeks, but Kirby's mother had to hand it to her, she really was being a trooper and was all ready being a wonderful mother. Kirby was second guessing herself with everything, finally her mother told her to relax. It was okay if the baby cried, babies cry. It was okay to feel overwhelmed and scared...that was all part of being a mother.

Kirby couldn't seem to get enough of the baby no matter how exhausting it was. Jensen was her comfort. At one point her mother had to tell her she couldn't always pick him up and hold him. Babies needed their rest as well. Kirby didn't understand it. Everything was okay when she held her baby and could honestly stare at him for hours in wonder.

Her mother had been wonderful, and was helping her every second.

Jensen was such a good baby, he wasn't fussy and was adjusting to his new sleeping pattern quickly. Just yesterday when Kirby was holding him downstairs, Bettina came over for tea and fussed over the baby.

"Oh...his eyes."

Kirby felt panic and sat up watching Bettina hold the baby.

"What is it?"

Bettina smiled.

"He's got beautiful eyes, an old soul's eyes. He's going to be a very strong and calm presence."

Kirby smiled looking at the baby.

Tonight Kirby felt but she heard Jensen thinly cry over the monitor. Right away she awoke and swung her legs from her bed and shuffled through the darkness and down the hall. This was like clock work and she was getting used to it. Entering the nursery she knew he must be hungry and had a bottle ready downstairs.

"Shhh, it's okay..."

The small nightlight glowed in the nursery as she entered, that's when she stopped dead in her tracks. Right away her eyes widened in shock.

Charlie was standing there, right next to the crib looking down at the baby. His back was turned but she knew well enough it was him. His long hair, and the white button up shirt and jeans...

How could it be?

Kirby stood there, wearing shorts and a T-shirt. Her eyed widening as she took a step forward. She heard the baby cry.

"What are you doing here?"

Slowly Charlie turned.

He stared at her and Kirby felt her heart ache. He looked exactly how he did, but there was no blood. He looked exactly how she wanted to remember him as. He smiled softly at her before glancing down at the baby again.

"He's perfect Kirby...perfect..."

Kirby took another step in, terrified before...

She woke up. Right away she shot up in bed sweating. Her heart pounding. Right away she glanced and saw the baby monitor. She could hear the gentle sound of Jensen breathing. Right away she jumped out of bed and hurried down the hallway. Going right into the dark nursery, she didn't see anything. Hurrying to the crib, she looked down and saw the baby fast asleep in the crib.

Looking down the sparrows slowly spun above as Kirby's heart kept pounding. Reaching down she gently touched the baby's hand before taking a deep breath. It was just a dream.

Wanting badly to hold the baby she held back knowing she would just only wake him. Taking a few steps back she sat down in the rocking chair and looked around the room. She was still scared by what happened.

Just last night she had a horrible dream that she was giving birth again, only this time something was wrong. All Kirby could remember was blood, they were doing a C-section and she was numb all over. She couldn't breath. She remembered she couldn't see anything but knew the doctor and nurses were working on her. She remembered hearing monitors and having the oxygen mask over her face.

She also remembered Charlie being there. Still in the same clothes she last saw him in. Only this time he was kneeling beside her, squeezing her hand.

Moments later one of the nurses would walk over and it was Jill. She would smile down at Kirby before reaching around her back and taking a knife out.

"Surprise Kirby?"

Kirby would always wake up.

Shaken, Kirby sat in the darkness wondering if this would ever stop. Shutting her eyes she prayed.

"Please God...please make these dreams stop..."

The wind picked up outside and Kirby eyed the crib feeling uneasy. Just the thought of Charlie standing over her baby scared her to death.

"_Jesus..."_

_The sheriff and Hicks knelt down near Charlie's body, sprawled out across the floor. One hand still clutching his chest, the other limp at his side. His eyes were closed, and his face blood stained. _

_The gun was laying right beside him._

_Sidney, Jill, and Kirby had been taken to the hospital._

_The sheriff shook his head, the bodies would be photographed soon, and then taken away._

_Hicks pointed out the stab wound on his chest, the cause of death was clear._

_At age seventeen...Charlie Walker was dead._


	18. Chapter 18

_Jill awoke a little after four in the morning._

_Kirby laid beside her in bed, sleeping soundly. The menu for Shaun Of The dead was playing softly on repeat on her TV. Jill's wide brown eyes shifted to the darkness of her room. _

_They had gotten back from the hospital and stayed up for another hour or so. A good number of police had been next door and as of right now a black tarp covered what used to be Olivia's bedroom window. Knowing the sounds of her house perfectly, she waited for a moment before very slowly slipping out of bed and standing up. Dressed in a T-shirt and sweat pants, she stared down at Kirby and smirked. Very carefully she walked across her bedroom and glanced out her other window and saw the police cruiser was still parked up front. Listening for a moment for any sounds in the next room she reached for a hair tie on her desk and put her hair up in a ponytail. Sighing she very slowly crossed the room and eased the door open._

_The hallway was dark and she knew exactly which places to step without making the floor creak. Taking a second she tip toed down the hallway, just waiting for either her mother or cousin to awake and ask what she was doing up. Jill had the perfect excuse, she would lie and just say she couldn't sleep and was going downstairs to make herself some tea. But nobody woke up, nor questioned her. Walking down the stairs she reached the first floor and headed to her back door. _

_Sliding the door open, she stepped out and felt the cool night air. Her mother's wind chimes danced against the small breeze that was blowing in the air and made her way around back. Looking around, she knew both the police were still in their cruiser. Quickly she ran across her yard and into the thick bushes that lead to the small wooded area before it opened up to the next block. Jill remembered playing in this area, pretending this small area under the underbrush and trees was her hideout. _

_A bird somewhere in the distance cried as Jill took a deep breath and waited. _

"_Jill?"_

_A voice whispered._

_Jill grinned, it was Charlie._

_Right away both met, pressing their lips up against each other like madmen and passionately began kissing. Charlie's plump lips opened, fighting his tongue into her mouth before softly moaning as she tilted her head back. _

_Jill then pushed him away, he looked a little out of sorts and breath. Taking a second he smiled._

"_Did I do good?"_

_Jill smiled._

"_You did very good. You made sure nobody saw you?"_

_Charlie shook his head._

"_It was easier than I thought, you were right about that parking-garage. Robbie bought the entire thing...so now onto tomorrow."_

_Jill smiled pressing herself up against him._

"_Just do exactly like we rehearsed and everything should go as planned. Now remember, I'll have Kirby get me, she's been saying about wanting us to go back to her place. We just have to play it cool and everything will go as planned...we're almost there."_

_Charlie put his arms around Jill's waist and brought her closer._

"_I love you."_

_Jill smiled and ran her fingers through his hair before cocking her head to the side._

"_Just think, by Sunday morning we'll be heroes..."_

_Charlie grinned before Jill kissed him once more and pulled away._

"_Make sure nobody sees you...I have to sneak back in. Remember to do exactly as I say, and play it cool tomorrow. Oh...have fun interviewing by bitch cousin tomorrow...that will be her last interview ever."_

_Charlie laughed and kissed her._

"_Okay. I'll see you later babe."_

_Jill nodded as she pulled away and hurried back inside, by morning when Kirby awoke to head over to her house to get ready for school, nobody noticed Jill had left the house at all the night before at all. Instead she played up the sulking about being forced to stay home. She told Kirby to text her, she spent most of the morning with her mother._

_Charlie meanwhile that night snuck back home without anyone knowing at all. He slipped in through her bedroom window and undressed before getting into bed. There was a lot ahead of him, and he had to listen to what Jill said and keep his cool. Slipping into bed, his back ached slightly from having to carry and throw Sidney's assistant from the hospital roof. It also ached because his father had taken a belt to him a few nights before after Charlie fought him from having him make him do that thing he hated to do..._

_Laying down, he could faintly see the scars on his chest as he stared down at them. Ashamed he sighed and turned over, wishing so badly killing his parents were part of the plan. Instead he knew once everything happened he would be free of them. It would just be him and Jill...and they would love each other..._

_For a brief moment he thought of Kirby and his heart made a strange flutter. Sighing she tried to ignore it before shutting his eyes and sleeping._

"Mamma...da...the...maa..."

Jensen mumbled as he sat in his highchair and smeared the bananas and milk Kirby had mixed up for him into a fine paste across his little plastic counter-top and himself.

Jensen thirteen months now and was growing like crazy. Kirby honestly couldn't believe how much time had passed. The anniversary for the murders came and went. Kirby heard that back in Woodsboro the front page of the local paper did a three page story on what had happened, and a tribute for those who had lost their life's. Kirby didn't read the article, but heard a small part of the story mentioned that she was living somewhere in the state raising her little boy. A side note in the article said that wherever or not the rumor of the child's father being Charlie Walker, one of the murderers was never fully proved. Kirby was sorta relieved that people no longer really read nor cared about the news. As much as she thought Gail's Weather's article last year would clear the air...the truth was nobody really cared. Kirby was out of sight and mind. She didn't do interviews, she didn't state any comments, she just wanted to be left alone. She was thankful for that, mostly for the well being of her baby.

She had followed the trial on Mr. and Mrs. Walker online and both had gotten ten years at the state prison dude to the evidence that had turned up. Kirby read that both could be released even earlier since the main witness...Charlie was dead. She knew before long those two monsters would be walking the streets again even if they were forever red flagged for being child molesters. Never knowing that they had turned a beautiful, kind, humble young boy into a twisted monster. Kirby decided to no longer read anymore. Everything was said and done and over.

Gail Weathers released a new book just a few months before. It became a number one best seller and Kirby received a check for almost three thousand for allowing Gail to use her name. Kirby decided it was more blood money than anything else and just put it straight to the bank for Jensen's college fund. She had read the book and once she was finished a few days after buying it she felt sick. Gail had changed a few things and of course didn't go into any detail about what really happened between Kirby and Charlie. In fact Gail had promised not to mention anything about Kirby's pregnancy or her son in the book at all.

A small afterword in the book did state that shortly before the book was published evidence turned up in Woodsboro that Mr. and Mrs. Walker were found guilty and abusing and molesting Charlie for years.

In the book Gail had written everyone as fun carefree teenagers and when Kirby got to the part where Charlie had tried to kill her, it was left very vague. It just stated that Kirby had gone out back to try and untie him before Charlie pulled a knife and stabbed her several times before leaving her for dead.

Nobody knew what really happened between Charlie and Kirby besides them. Nobody knew how Charlie had held Kirby, looking at her as he twisted the knife into her saying...

"_Four years of classes together and you notice me now? Stupid bitch! It's too late!"_

Instead the book just stated Charlie had stabbed her and walked off.

Kirby read the death scenes in the kitchen and she had a funny feeling these were almost exactly on the nose since Sidney had been a witness. Once she finished reading she closed the book and sighed. Right away she walked over and threw the book out. She didn't even want it in the house.

Time passed and believe it or not...it helped.

Kirby was now taking two classes at the local college in town, she was enjoying them and juggling around with Jensen. Her mother and stepfather had been so much help it seemed crazy. Kirby honestly knew if it wasn't for them she would have been completely lost. At first, Kirby was scared beyond words when it came to the baby. She second guessed everything she did. Finally once her mother began helping her she became more relaxed and was able to tell what was normal and what wasn't. Jensen was nothing but a happy go lucky baby, that she could all ready tell was going to be smart and very well behaved.

He was crawling up and storm and was just beginning to take a stab at walking. Often whenever he was playing downstairs in the gated off living room, he would hold onto the sofa for support and gurgle and mumble the few words he had mastered.

He now knew how to say, Mamma, no, hi, and puppy. Everything else was mostly just sounds and words of different things that sounded alike. He was a happy baby though and was falling into a nice routine.

He was also crawling and getting into trouble all the time. Most of the house was baby proofed and most of the doorways had gates up. Jensen often played in the living room, dragging his stuffed animals and rolling around while Kirby sat on the floor and played with him. It honestly was no better feeling than just laughing and playing with him. Every sound or movement he made made her amazed at the fact she had indeed taken part in making that.

Kirby remembered when the day passed that everything had happened. It seemed so weird that a year had indeed passed, and that now here she was with her little boy which had been made after just a few quick moments in her stepfather's study.

Jensen was such a happy baby and took her mind off things though. Whenever Kirby felt depressed or lonely all she would have to do was just look over at him and right away a smile would appear on her face. Jensen was a happy chubby baby, that honestly anything he did made Kirby gush. It seemed as if every moment she had the camera ready.

He also was beginning to look after Charlie a lot, even all the way down to the eyes. Often whenever Kirby looked at him, she would feel a heavy weight replace her heart. She knew he would look more and more like Charlie as he got older...there was no stopping that.

Still, he was her baby, and as time moved all they had each other. That was all that mattered.

Kirby laughed watching Jensen eat as he banged his bottle up and down before smearing more goo on his face and laughing. Shaking her head, Kirby knew Jensen was finished and walked over before scooping him out of his highchair. Laughing she wiped his mouth and carried him upstairs to the sink.

"Hi!"

Jensen said grinning as Kirby carried him up the stairs, laughing she brushed back his light brown hair.

"Hi baby..."

"Hi!"

Jensen said even louder before giggling. Kirby laughed, there honestly was never a dull moment with the baby.

A half an hour later, Jensen sat in the sink in the upstairs' bathroom, splashing the little water he had Kirby stood beside him with a washcloth softly humming. The baby looked up and giggled again and began to gurgle and splash more water against Kirby. Smiling she, looked down at her son and suddenly felt sorta sad. She knew it was stupid. These past thirteen months had honestly flown by. It was a new beginning and Kirby loved being a mother...but she knew her baby was getting bigger by the day.

He was all ready starting to talk and was crawling all over the place. She knew it was only the matter of a few weeks that he would be walking and standing without having to hold onto the sofa. She couldn't believe this was the same baby she held in her arms in the hospital in utter and pure amazement.

She knew he was get bigger and soon daycare, then preschool...

Then full days at school, before she knew it he would be running outside to play and be annoyed whenever she wanted to just kiss or hug him. Then he would be a teenager, driving, bringing home girls, staying out, college...

Kirby snapped out of her thoughts and laughed. She had to stop getting ahead of herself.

She knew the time would come when he would ask about his daddy, and she would just simply say he had died. She honestly didn't know if she could lie and say he was in Heaven. She knew one day he would be old enough to find out about the murders and how exactly Charlie Walker was involved. She would just try her best to explain to him that this had nothing to do with him. That his father had done horrible things and had never even known about him. Hell, he died the same night he had made him.

She knew he would learn that Charlie Walker had even tried to kill his mother, but Kirby would explain the Charlie she knew was different and didn't know his secret. She would only hope he would understand that he came from the only good parts that was left of Charlie. That it was in the past and that his real family and her and her parents...not the Walkers. She hoped he would just move on, never letting what happened affect him.

But she knew how people could be...

Looking down at Jensen she sighed before faintly smiling.

"God you look like you're father..."

She softly whispered.

The baby laughed up at her before Kirby leaned down and gently kissed the top of his head.

_Charlie was dressing for that night. Buttoning up his white shirt, he stood in his bedroom and stared at his reflection before brushing back his hair. He promised Robbie he would meet him up at the barn to set up and make sure everything would be ready._

_His mind was spinning, it was all figured out. As long as he followed the times and did exactly as they planned everything would be okay. He even had spoken to Jill briefly about the chance of Gail Weathers coming to Stabathon. Jill was made it an issue to let Charlie know if he did indeed have to do something with her, it was only to scare her._

"_If we need this to work like the original film she needs to live."_

_Charlie understood._

_Just then his bedroom door opened. In the Walker house there were no locks on any of the doors nor did they believe in knocking. Right away his father appeared, looking older than usual._

_Charlie hoped he wouldn't get in the way. He was inching to do something about them but Jill had been firm about him listening to him. Right away his dad sized him up before walking behind him._

"_Off to that movie thing?"_

_Charlie felt his hands shaking and fumbled with his last few buttons, he just stared down._

"_Yeah..."_

"_Be careful, there's a psycho running around...don't make me worry."_

"_I won't..."_

_Just then his father's arms slipped around his body, making him stiffen. _

"_Here let me..."_

_Right away his father pressed his body up against his as he finished buttoning his shirt for him. Charlie looked up at his reflection and felt ashamed. He hated this. Right away he felt his father's hot breath go against his neck before his hands began to slide down to his jeans. _

_Right away his father's hands squeezed and Charlie shut his eyes, just praying it would stop. After a few minutes it stopped and his father left the room. Charlie stood there feeling dirty. Standing there he refused to look in the mirror again, he couldn't even look at himself._

_Walking over to his desk he grabbed his keys before standing for a moment._

_Tonight was it._

_And unknown to him...tonight he would leave the last piece of the human side of him behind.'_

_His son...Jensen. _


	19. Chapter 19

_KILLER! KILLER! Jensen's dad was a killer!_

_The children chanted as Jensen slipped his backpack on and tried his hardest to ignore them. With his head down he hurried down the large hallway as kids slammed their lockers and hurried out of their classrooms to catch the buses. Tommy, Rick, Paul, and Bill continued to follow him, laughing as they teased. It was a Friday afternoon and Father's Day was that up coming Sunday. Their homeroom teacher had made them all make cards for their fathers last period as an art project. As always Jensen made his cards for his grandfather. There were a few other students who did the same, such as stepfathers, uncles, and even their mother's boyfriends. But somehow Jensen's friends singled him out and often teased him to the point of no return when it came to this. Of course over the years the rumors were proven true. Just a few years before, what was supposed to be the final Stab movie was released years after the last installment. It was of course after the reboot murders and everyone's names were changed...even Sidney. The film was supposed to be about 'Linda' a survivor of a ghostface attack years ago that wasn't seen in any of the other Stab films. She returns to her hometown only to find that two killers 'Conor' and 'Jess' were the ones behind it. 'Jess' was 'Linda's' cousin and wanted all the fame she felt she deserved. Kirby had refused to go see it or let Jensen watch it. In fact at that time the Stab movies were off limits. By then of course a whole new wave of the Stab madness hit which Kirby couldn't block Jensen from. Plans for two more films were in the works in which the character of 'Jess' lives and returns as a superhuman. Jensen remembered the look of digust on his mother's face as yet another Stab 8 The Final Chapter TV spot came on the screen. Changing the channel she shook her head asking out loud when they were finally going to stop?_

_Jensen knew the real reason why she felt so angry... It was because she had been involved in the murders and Jensen knew his father had been responsible for them._

_Just a few years before hand Kirby made the very hard choice to tell her innocent young son everything. She knew it would be better coming from her than him finding out from someone else or the internet. That day she took him out for a very long walk and began to ask him if he knew anything about the Stab movies. Jensen at the time was only eleven, he was still very young and confused. He said he knew those were scary movies in which people got killed and there was a lot of blood in them. At the moment the worst movie Kirby had allowed Jensen to watch was the first Critter movie which he loved. She felt awful having the try to shelter him even though she knew it was impossible. She herself had watched her first horrible movie at the very tender age of seven. She knew it was only a matter of time that Jensen would start watching them himself and she couldn't protect him. That's when she asked what he knew about his daddy. Jensen, his eyes sparking on that warm spring day thought for a moment before saying..._

_"He died before I was born, you went to the same high school as him."_

_Kirby sighed, it was true. Ever since Jensen was a baby she had told him his daddy had died and went to Heaven. She knew this was wishful thinking on her part, but when Jensen was just a little under a year old and finally said "Da da!" her heart broke. Now as she stood with him in the park, she saw how much he honestly was starting to look like Charlie. His hair was a dark sandy color, his eyes a faded blue. Even his face and pale skin tone was Charlie...it was like he was almost still alive. _

_Sighing, Kirby then began on who exactly Jensen's father was and what he had done. She tried to dance around the fact Charlie had tried to kill her and in the end she saw the look of utter shock in her young son's eyes. Just a half an hour before she told this terrible story he was happy go lucky and care free. Now she had shattered that._

_Her heart broke for him._

_"Oh honey I'm sorry...I just thought you deserved to know. This wasn't you're fault. It all happened before you were born and I'm sure if you're daddy knew about you he would have stopped. It's just he was a very sick person because of what his parents did to him. That isn't any excuse for what he did but he was just a very sick man...oh honey I'm sorry."_

_Instead Jensen wrapped his arms around Kirby before looking up and saying..._

_"It's okay mom."_

_He didn't question her, nor want to know anything else. Instead he let it be. Kirby of course had worried and went to her parents who simply told her she did the right thing and that Jensen was a well adjusted child who would be okay. Kirby of course continued to worry as time slowly passed._

_Now a few years later as Jensen hurried to leave his school, his friend's cruel chants echoed in his head. Unaware to his mother he had in fact watched all of the Stab movies last summer at a friend's sleepover. None of the boys there knew about Jensen or his mother and he sat there speechless as everyone around him threw popcorn and laughed. He watched each movie and then a week later snuck off and rented the last two in the series. Watching these he couldn't believe his own mother had been part of it. That this teenage actor on his computer screen was based on his own father._

_He began to do his own research. He looked up articles online and finally for the first time ever saw a photograph of his father. He remembered sitting in his bedroom late one night and bringing his lap top closer to him as he stared at the photograph._

_He couldn't believe that was him._

_He saw it was in fact Charlie Walker, and stared at the teenager and wondered what he had been like? Had he known his mother very well? Did he love her? Did he even know he existed? He wondered what had driven him to do such horrible things...but as he read more he began to understand and take pity on this stranger that was supposed to be his father._

_In the end he just looked at Charlie Walker as nothing more than a young kid who got his mother pregnant. It was a harsh way of looking at things but that was it. His mother had raised him with his grandparents. Nobody else. Just them. _

_That's when he began reading the books behind his mother's back. He kept them hidden from her and learned more about Sidney Prescott and the murders that lead up to the ones his mother had been involved in. He viewed Charlie Walker as just a victim of abuse who became this twisted psycho who went from beyond the reaches of help to something worse. He learned that Charlie had tried to kill his own mother and after doing the math he knew that at the time of the attack, his mother must had just gotten pregnant. _

_That's when one day he asked his mother in the car on their way to soccer practice if his father had known about him. Kirby stared down at him and he saw her mouth twitch for a mother before she shook her head._

_"No...he didn't."_

_Jensen nodded and didn't ask anything else. He didn't want details or to hurt her anymore. _

_Of course within time people found out and with that stupid slasher series the teasing begun. Jensen pretended it didn't bother him. He told his friends that he didn't care, that his dad had been crazy and nothing more. Of course came the questions and then the joking...in the end Jensen saw how much it bothered him after all._

_Jensen hadn't said a word of this to his mother, instead he just dealt with it. _

_Sometimes though, he got so angry he wanted to just lash out and punch somebody. Instead he just took deep breaths and tried to ignore them._

_One thing Jensen was proud of was the fact he was mature. His mother had taught him to be like that so as he walked down the main steps of his school, he turned and looked at his friends laughing._

_"You guys are real jerks you know that."_

_The guys laughed as Jensen rolled his eyes and went down the sidewalk to find his mother's car. Climbing him, he put down his bag before his mother flashed him a pretty smile. He had one of the youngest moms, and all of his friends always had to comment on how "hot" they thought she was. Jensen on the other hand viewed her as pretty, never once in his whole life had she had to raise her voice to him or make him feel horrible._

_As horrible as he felt at that exact moment. Right away his mother saw this and frowned. _

_"What's the matter chief?"_

_Jensen just smiled, pretending everything was all right as he watched his friends climb on the bus._

_"Nothing."_

_Right away his mother smiled ruffling his hair before starting the engine. Sitting back, Jensen sighed. _

_He would honestly never live down the fact that his father had been a killer, and had tried to kill his mother long before he was even born._

__**Present**__

_"Ma!"_

_Jensen yelled walking through the front door. Nixon their dog which was three years old barked and raced over to him as he threw down his book bag and hockey bag in the landing before tossing his car keys on the side table. Right away Kirby appeared in the kitchen doorway drying her hands on a dish towel. _

_"Yeah?"_

_Jensen grinned rushing over to her and picking her up from the hard wooden floor. Kirby laughed before kicking her feet._

_"Let me down!"_

_Jensen laughed setting her down on her feet before talking a mile a minute. _

_"I got in ma! I got in!"_

_Right away he held out the letter he had just opened outside. Kirby took it scanning it over before her eyes lit up and she looked at her teenage son._

_"Oh honey that's wonderful!"_

_Jensen smiled looking very handsome. In fact the last two years or so Kirby had noticed with a small pit in her stomach on how much Jensen had honestly began to look like Charlie. In fact he was the spitting image of him now. His hair of course was much shorter than Charlie used to have, but his face and large blue eyes were just his. Jensen had also gotten height where Kirby and Charlie never seemed to have. He worked out a lot and was tan. He played sports and was a star member on his hockey team. _

_The two of them now lived in a very nice one floor house just a few blocks away from Kirby's parent's house. They had helped Kirby buy the house when Jensen was ten. It was a small, yet cozy little place that Kirby worked hard for and made their own. Kirby had finished school when Jensen was little and now taught English and a film class at a local community college just outside of town. _

_Raising Jensen had been hard, trying to juggle everything else but her parents had been a big part of her son's life and honestly helped her move on and have a fresh start. Kirby couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. Jensen was turning eighteen soon and had just gotten into the state college he had been dreaming about._

_It seemed just like yesterday Jensen was just a little boy._

_Kirby had so much fun raising him as hard as it had been. Jensen had been nothing but a good boy who made her proud. She remembered like it was just yesterday when he was a little baby and she held him in her arms. Now he was a teenager, driving, dating, and getting ready to leave her. Kirby hugged Jensen, feeling so proud, yet couldn't help the tiny part of her that felt lonely and sad. For almost twenty years Jensen had been her everything. Her center of attention. Now he was growing up and becoming a man._

_Kirby couldn't believe how she had gotten her life back together and how normal it seemed. She spoke to Sidney __through email once and a while and was happy to hear Sidney had gotten married a few years back. _

_She didn't go back to Woodsboro though, she wouldn't allow it. _

_Of course more Stab movies came and she knew Jensen dealt with the truth he learned in his own way. He never brought it up nor seemed to care. Kirby often worried how kids his own age handled this when they learned the truth, but Jensen seemed to raise above and act like a typical normal boy his own age._

_Now he stood before her reading the letter of the state college he had gotten into, never looking so adult and handsome before._

_This was her baby, all grown up._

_She wondered what Charlie would have thought if he could see him?_

_She had dated around here and there, nothing ever too serious as much as her mother had pushed her. Everything had been casual as she focused mainly on Jensen who urged her to start dating again. Kirby had on and off boyfriends but nothing ever lasted. Her mother had teased that once Jensen was off at school she could start looking for somebody new. But deep in Kirby's heart she knew that would never be the case._

_She liked her life the way it was and was beyond happy her son had turned out so well._

_Smiling she brushed back his fallen bangs and told him how happy she was for him,_

_That night Kirby slept in her bedroom with the A.C cranking. Jensen had gone out with his currant girlfriend and a couple buddies of his before coming home right before twelve. He to as fast asleep in his bedroom down the hall. Laying in her bed, Kirby tossed and turned before waking up._

_Taking a second she sat up, half awake before freezing._

_Charlie stood there in the darkness of her bedroom, the moonlight outside spilling out across his pale image. Kirby sat up, her heart jumping in her throat as she stared at him. She blinked and he still stood there looking exactly as he did the day he died._

_A sad faint smile went across his face before Kirby blinked again and he was gone. Looking around the room, Kirby got up and silently went down the hall. Opening Jensen's door she looked in at her teenage son sprawled out across his bed sleeping in his boxers and a T-shirt. Sighing she learned against the door frame and had to smile._

_As horrible as everything that had happened to her when she was a teenager, Jensen had been the final result. She honestly couldn't say what Charlie would have thought of the child they had together. But she knew looking in on him that as tragic as it all seemed...what Charlie and her made had been perfect, and the only good thing to come out of that awful bloodbath._

_"I guess this is what you would call making a move Charlie..."_

_Kirby softly whispered. Smiling, she shut her son's door and went back to bed. Finding for the first time in a very long time...peace._

__**2011**__

_"_Charlie!"__

__Kirby called after him as he hurried out of her stepfather's study. Making sure his fly was up and his belt was buckled, Charlie ignored her____knowing this was it. He had to finish it. Before sneaking outside he took a second to really let what had just happened sink in.__

__He touch of her against him, her warm breath, how safe he felt...__

__Leaning against the wall he shut his eyes and hated himself for having to do this.__

__The truth was...he loved her and knew he was far beyond the point of no return. He felt bitter feelings take over him before he fought back something he honestly never believed he could have.__

__A single tear.__

__Deep in the back of his twisted mind he thought for just a brief moment...__

_"_Forgive me..."__

__And then blocked it out, never knowing that behind all the anger and grief...that tiny bit of love for her had created the one good thing that would come out of all of this.__

__Jensen, their son.__

__**THE END.**__


	20. Chapter 20

"Jensen Reed!"

The dean called from stage as the audience began to clap. Kirby right away stood up with Cindy, Jensen's currant girlfriend and began clapping and whistling like crazy. On stage Jensen walked across the stage, shook the dean's hand and took his diploma and smiled as the cameras went off dressed in his cap and gown. Kirby and Cindy laughed as they took as many photos as possible with their cameras before he walked off stage.

_**Later**_

Jensen rolled his eyes as he stood against his car still in his cap and gown as Kirby and her parents took photos of him and Cindy. Kirby made a face before telling Jensen to smile and straighten up. After what seemed like a million photos Cindy took Jensen's things to put into the car before Kirby's parents hugged Jensen saying how proud they were of him. Walking over, Kirby looked up at her tall handsome son and honestly couldn't believe how much time had passed. Standing on her tip toes she fixed his collar and smoothed out his black gown.

"You looked wonderful out there."

Jensen grinned down at his mother, right away Kirby thought back when Jensen was just a baby, crawling around and giggling. Now he was an adult. His childhood seemed to fly by within seconds. First he was just a little baby, then a active happy go lucky boy who always seemed to be on the go, scraping his knees, covered in mud, and rough housing. Memories of so many holidays, birthdays, and good times she had with him flashed before her eyes. Before she knew it he was in high school. Getting good grades, playing sports, and always being respectful. He worked summers at a sport's camp, and always seemed to charm the girls. The two of them had grown very close and now at his college graduation she knew finally that the time had come that she saw he was finally an adult. He was going into business and was working as an assistant manager for sport's team in the city. He was making good money and his boss had mentioned a promotion once he graduated. Kirby remembered the day he finally left for college and how much it broke her heart. How silent her tiny little house seemed after he left and how a wave of depression had washed over her.

Of course he came to visit that Thanksgiving and right away hearing his stories of school seemed to brighten her mood. Right away she saw how responsible he had been and what a fine young man he had turned out to be.

In her empty time Kirby worked more and even dated here and there, of course nothing serious ever happened, but Kirby expected this.

Now four years had passed and Jensen was finished. He had just gotten a small apartment in the city with Cindy who was a year older than him and working at a bank. The two seemed to get a long great and Kirby liked her.

That night all of them had gone out to dinner. Before leaving, Jensen asked if they could do something the next day since Cindy was working. Puzzled, Kirby smiled as they walked out to the parking-lot.

"Of course...but I thought you were going up to the beach with your friends?"

"Yeah that's Friday. I want to do something okay?"

Still confused Kirby just smiled and kissed her son good night.

The next day Jensen picked her up, earlier that morning Kirby had stayed in front of the bathroom mirror for nearly an hour trying to see if there were any new wrinkles or laugh lines. She honestly couldn't believe she was almost forty. It seemed just like yesterday she was a teenager.

Getting into his car and feeling the like breeze of the A.C she asked what he had planned. Jensen sat in the driver's seat wearing sunglasses and told her he wanted to have lunch with her after they did something. Still confused as they began to drive Kirby asked what.

"Something I think we both need to do..."

They drove for what seemed like forever before Kirby felt her stomach roll, she knew where he was going. Not saying anything they took the highway and finally after an hour or so found the exit and drove on. Kirby sat in silence not questioning her son as she stared out the window at the passing trees. It honestly was a beautiful day and the last day she had driven this was when she was pregnant with him. Jensen drove with ease, listening softly to the radio before he pulled up the hill and Kirby took in a deep breath. Finally they parked and Jensen took his sunglasses off.

"You don't need to come out with me if you don't want to...I just thought I should do this at least once."

"How did you find it?"

"Newspapers. Listen mom I didn't mean to upset you I just thought it's something we should do...I don't intend to ever come back here, just out of respect."

Kirby sighed. Nearly twenty-two years ago she had promised herself she would never come back. Sighing she stared at her son who looked so much like him and nodded.

"You're right...come on."

Getting out, the two walked together and slowly began passing the tombstones and made their way up the hill. Finally they found their way to the grave, which looked as if nobody had visited in years. There weren't any flowers or markers. In fact the grass looked tangled with a few weeds. Sighing, Kirby took her own sunglasses and hung them from her blouse as she walked ahead a little and stared down.

**Charles J Walker  
>1995 - 2011<strong>

Kirby looked down at the grave before glancing over at Jensen, his eyes looked guilty before he stared at her.

"I just thought I should visit it at least once...I mean I know he doesn't deserve anybody to visit him, but...you know..."

"I know, he's still you're father..."

Jensen shook his head.

"No he isn't, he never was...I just wanted to go here myself so I wouldn't keep thinking about it."

Kirby nodded, over their last twenty-two years together Jensen had formed a very close bond and understanding.

"I'm about to start a new life, just wanted to make peace with the past...if that makes any sense."

Kirby nodded feeling a very strong overwhelming love for her son at hat exact moment. As much as everything had happened, despite it all she had raised a wonderful son. He had been beyond understanding when he learned who his father was and what he had done and never held this against her. Instead the two of them had moved on and lived perfectly normal life's. Staring at him she was haunted by how much he honestly looked like Charlie, but knew if there was any of Charlie in him it had been only the good parts that hadn't been destroyed by his parents many years ago. Standing there Kirby honestly wondered what would have happened if Charlie hadn't of chosen the path Jill took him down? What would he have looked like middle aged. Would Jensen have even happened? Would have had even happened? She honestly wondered this as Jensen stared down at the grave.

"What was he like mom...really?"

He had never asked questions about him before, Kirby stood beside him and sighed staring down at the lonely marble headstone.

"Before everything happened?"

"Yeah...how was he with you?"

"He was decent, kind, funny...I think behind it all we really liked each other, it's just at that point his mind was too far gone. All those years of abuse and then that Jill Roberts getting to him...she took advantage and any good he had left in him was ruined. But before all of that he was a really nice guy. He was always very polite, soft spoken...one time he changed a tire for me when I was stranded at school...I remember one thing...we were talking after wards and a bee landed on me and he swatted it off. Seems like such a stupid thing to think of after what he did...but it's something I'll never forget. I honestly think if he had known about you Jensen...he would have stopped or at least tried to."

"He tried to kill you didn't he?"

Jensen asked turning, his blue eyes serious.

Kirby's scars had healed, but like Jensen they were a constant reminder of what had happened that fateful night. Sighing, Kirby nodded.

"Yeah he did."

Jensen shook his head staring down at the grave.

"Do you forgive him?"

Kirby looked at Jensen and nodded,

"Of course I do."

"Why?"

"Because when he tried to take my life he failed, and instead he gave me something."

"What?"

Kirby smiled at him.

"You."

Jensen sighed looking at the headstone before nodding.

"All right...let's go."

Kirby nodded before Jensen smirked and touched his mother's arm.

"Thanks mom."

"For what?"

"For fighting to survive. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't even exist."

Kirby remembered that night so many years ago bleeding and laying on the ground after he had stabbed him. She knew very well she could have just let herself die. Heartbroken and alone. Instead for some strange reason she had fought and lived. Now here she was standing with the result of that ugly horrible night. Jensen held her hand before smiling, never looking more handsome than he did before.

"Come on mom, let's go."

Together they walked away from the grave, going forward to live their life's...and never forgetting that night when Charlie and Kirby had made a move.


End file.
